La profecia del hijo del Elegido: todo un reto
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Existe una nueva profecia: Voldemort ha dejado un hijo antes de morir y Harry debera tener uno para que este sea quien luche contra el. El problema es que la profecia incluye con quien debera tenerlo. H/G y R/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, a sus 22 años, pudo derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. Después de graduarse de Hogwarts el, junto a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, buscaron cada uno de los horrocruxes y los destruyeron, llevándose a cabo la peor de las guerras en el mundo mágico saliendo victoriosos el con todos los que lo apoyaron: Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, la orden del fénix, alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, aurores y empleados del ministerio, a pesar de que hubo muchas perdidas irreparables.

Ahora se podía sentir la paz, todos podía salir a la calle sin temor alguno, aunque varios mortifagos escaparon, el ministerio se encargaría de atraparlos y lo primero que hizo Kingsley Schacklebolt ministro de magia, fue nombrar como jefe del cuartel de aurores a Sirius Black, padrino y casi padre de Harry, el junto con la orden y los aurores tendrían esa misión.

Harry lo único que quería era llevar una vida tranquila, así que decidió empezar la academia de aurores, Remus Lupin era el director de la academia, así que tenia a un casi tío como maestro.

También había decidido vivir en Grimmauld Place 12, junto con Lupin, Sirius y Hermione, ella había decidió ingresar a la universidad y estudiar la carrera de leyes mágicas. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico así que no tenia ningún familiar, fue por eso que siempre apoyo y ayudo a Harry y ahora se quedaría a vivir con el.

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la guerra, Hogwarts estaba totalmente reconstruida y se llevaban a cabo las clases normalmente. Harry y Hermione pasaban sus días entre la escuela y su casa, eran muy tranquilos y casi no salían a fiestas ni reuniones, si tenían que presentarse ante un evento social que hacían como homenaje, Sirius y Remus eran quienes los acompañaban, no les gustaba relacionarse con las demás personas.

- Son jóvenes deberían salir a fiestas, a bailes en fin a divertirse – les decía Sirius.

- No me gusta – le dijo Harry.

- A mi tampoco, se la pasan preguntándonos acerca de Voldemort, ya queremos olvidar todo eso.

- Pero si ya tienen 22 años – insistió Sirius – Harry ¿has tenido novia?

- Si, bueno no.

- ¿Si o no?

- Bueno nos dimos un beso y fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Un beso? – se sentó frente a el viéndolo a los ojos - ¿Me estas diciendo que eres virgen? – Harry bajo la mirada - ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Ya déjalo Canuto – le dijo Remus.

- Mi ahijado, casi hijo ¡Virgen! Merlín estoy fallando como padrino, James se ha de estar retorciendo en la tumba – caminaba de un lado a otro – pero es que cuando fueron a buscar los horrocruxes no viste alguna chica y…

- Claro que no – le dijo ofendido – estábamos ocupados no tenia tiempo de andar cortejando a una chica.

- Ahora veo porque sigues virgen ¿cortejando? Eso se decía hace siglos.

- Además Hermione siempre estaba conmigo.

- Bueno Hermione es tu amiga le hubieras pedido un ratito la tienda de campaña para darte un horneo y…

- ¡Sirius! – grito Remus.

- ¿Y tu Hermione?

- ¿Yo que? – levanto la vista del libro.

- ¿Tienes novio? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Has tenido alguno? – volvió a negar - ¿Te han besado? – Volvió a negar, Sirius dio un golpe en la mesa resignado – Lunático estamos frente a los salvadores, los héroes de la guerra y los mas ñoños del mundo mágico.

- Déjalos en paz, ya llegara el día en que se enamoren.

- Otro – bufo - ¿enamorarse? Yo no estoy hablando de eso, sino que disfruten de su juventud, ya sabes mueve tu cuerpo, goza...

- Mejor cállate Sirius.

Un domingo se encontraban los cuatro desayunando, como era costumbre en esos tres meses, los domingos se quedaban todo el día en la casa ya sea viendo películas muggles, Hermione estudiando, Harry practicando hechizos, Remus y Sirius revisando cosas del cuartel y la academia de aurores. Sin embargo ese domingo iba a ser diferente, Dumbledore llego sin anunciar su llegada por la chimenea asustándolos a todos.

- Por Merlín Albus se me atoro el pan en la garganta – le dijo Sirius - ¿Qué pasa?

- Vengo de estar con Sybill, perdón la profesora Trelawney y… - se sentó tomando un poco del jugo de Sirius – ha hecho una nueva profecía.

- ¿Nueva profecía? – dijo Remus preocupado - ¿Cómo la de Harry?

- Si.

- ¿Y de quien se trata ahora? – dijo Sirius igual de preocupado que todos.

- Otra vez de Harry.

- ¿QUE? – se levanto Harry exaltado - ¿Otra vez? No puede ser yo ya cumplí con lo que debería de hacer.

- Pero Voldemort ya esta muerto – dijo Sirius ignorando a Harry.

- Si pero al parecer Voldemort al ver que Harry y Hermione estaban destruyendo los horrocruxes y que estaba perdiendo seguidores y fuerza, hizo algo para seguir en este mundo.

- ¿Otro horrocrux? – pregunto Hermione.

- No ¿Recuerdan haber visto a Bellatrix Lestrange en la guerra? – todos negaron – exacto, ella era su mas fiel seguidora sin embargo no estuvo a su lado cuando mas la necesito.

- A lo mejor esta muerta.

- No ella vive – aseguro Dumbledore – yo pude darme cuenta un día antes de la guerra cuando la orden tuvo una batalla con unos mortifagos en casa de los Malfoy, a ella la tenían protegida y no hizo nada para pelear, a pesar de que ahí murieron muchos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver Bellatrix con la nueva profecía de Harry? – pregunto Remus.

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas… Bellatrix esta embarazada de Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si la dejo embarazada para que su hijo siguiera con su misión, Bellatrix era su mas fiel seguidora y la tomo a ella al ver que tal vez el iba a morir.

- Pero ¿Qué te hace suponer eso Albus? – pregunto Sirius.

- Aquí tienes la profecía Harry – le entrego un bola de cristal que en las manos de Dumbledore no decía nada – yo la escuche de la misma Sybill pero aquí la pueden escuchar todos.

Harry la tomo temeroso, ya había pasado por eso una vez y tuvo que pelear toda su vida por culpa de una profecía, ahora tenía una nueva, la toco con las dos manos e inmediatamente la bola de cristal empezó a hablar:

"El nacimiento del hijo del Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca…el único con poder para derrotarlo será el hijo del elegido para vencer al padre y la mujer que tuvo conexión con el hombre que antes fue el Señor de las Tinieblas…su hijo tendrá un poder que el hijo del Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce ni conocerá porque fue concebido con un solo propósito…el hijo de los elegidos será concebido con amor."

Todos se quedaron sin habla, a Harry le latía el corazón a mil, no había entendido ni una sola palabra.

- No entiendo – dijo viendo a todos aun con la bola de cristal en sus manos.

- Significa Harry que Voldemort dejo un hijo y que el único que puede vencerlo no vas a ser tu sino tu hijo – le explico Dumbledore.

- Pero…pero…

- ¿La mujer que tuvo conexión con el hombre que antes fue el señor de las tinieblas? Eso no entiendo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién fue el hombre antes que Lord Voldemort o el Señor de las Tinieblas?

- Tom Riddle – contestaron Sirius y Remus.

- Exacto.

- Pero entonces alguien que tuvo conexión con el ha de ser una anciana – dijo Hermione.

- No precisamente ¿cuando encontraron los horrocruxes tuvieron algún tipo de contacto con ellos?

- No – contesto Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza – cuando encontrábamos uno lo destruyamos inmediatamente con los colmillos del basilisco que usted nos dio.

- Bueno existe una persona que si tuvo contacto por casi un año con un horrocrux y por lo tanto con el mismo Tom Riddle.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron todos.

- Ginny Weasley. Aquella niña de primer año que tenia el diario de Riddle y platicaban por medio de el.

- Claro la niña que fui a rescatar a la cámara secreta – dijo Harry – ella era la hermana de Ron ¿recuerdas Hermione? Aquel chico pelirrojo que estuvo con nosotros los dos primeros años en Hogwarts.

- Si lo recuerdo ¿usted cree que ella sea la mujer de la profecía…es decir la elegida?

- Todo parece indicar que si, como quiera voy a reunir a toda la orden para hacer investigaciones pero mis sospechas casi siempre son ciertas.

- Pero es una niña – dijo Harry.

- Te recuerdo que es un año menor que tú, ahora ha de tener 21 años.

- Pero ya nunca supimos nada de los Weasley – dijo Remus – después de ese penoso acontecimiento.

- Exacto, ellos se fueron a Estados Unidos, toda la familia de hecho ni terminaron el año escolar.

- Si recuerdo que Ron ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros, una mañana me levante y ya no estaba en su cama y nunca volvimos a saber nada de el – dijo Harry.

- Sirius por favor llama a la orden para reunirnos aquí, tenemos que revisar bien todos los datos y asegurarnos que esa mujer de la que se habla en la profecía sea realmente Ginny Weasley

Después de pasar horas y horas revisando a todas la mujeres que algún día tuvieron contacto con Tom Riddle, encontraron que todas ya estaban muertas así que ahora buscaron en los horrocruxes los cuales contenían parte del alma de Voldemort y cada uno había sido destruido inmediatamente después de ser encontrado, hasta investigaron los lugares en donde había estado nagini pero todo señalaba que la serpiente nunca se había separado de Voldemort, así que todos concordaron que la mujer de la cual se hablaba en la profecía era sin duda Ginny Weasley.

- Voy a ir a buscar a los Weasley a Estados Unidos y a explicarles todo lo que esta aconteciendo – les dijo Dumbledore una vez que se retiro toda la orden de la casa.

- Espero que lo tomen con calma – dijo Remus – según supe que se fueron porque tenían miedo de que le pasara algo malo a su hija o alguno de sus otros hijos.

- A mi no preocuparían los padres, sino mas bien la misma chica, decirle que le tiene que dar un hijo a este señalo a Harry – no va a ser cosa fácil.

- Pues según recuerdo a ella le gustaba Harry – dijo Hermione – ella fue la que te mando al enano cupido el 14 de febrero con un poema.

- ¿Fue ella? – dijo Harry sorprendido – pase la vergüenza mas grande de mi vida.

- Bueno vuelvo mañana – dijo Dumbledore.

Ese día no dejaron de hablar del tema, Harry estaba molesto, ahora resultaba que tenia que embarazar a una chica y que ese hijo es el que iba a salvar al mundo mágico del futuro.

- ¡Maldita sea! – grito por décima vez Harry en su habitación.

- Ya cálmate.

- Si como a ti no te dijeron que un tipo que apenas conoces te tiene que embarazar ¿verdad?

- Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Estas loca?

- Recuerdo que Ginny era una niña muy bonita – Harry bufo – era muy tímida y casi no hablaba con nadie.

- No pues así la voy a embarazar de volada.

- Supe que ella te había mandado ese poema porque la encontré llorando en el baño después de eso y estaba precisamente escribiendo en un diario.

- A parte de tímida, ridícula mira que mandarme ese poema, ha de estar mal de la cabeza.

- Lo que mas me extraña es que la profecía decía que tu hijo – Harry rodó los ojos – iba a ser concebido con amor.

- Ahora resulta que una profecía dice de quien me voy a enamorar, esa niña ni me gustaba, lo único que recuerdo es que tenía muchas pecas por toda la cara.

- Igual que Ron.

- Va no creo que la profecía sea cierta, yo nunca me enamoraría de esa niña pelirroja y llena de pecas, a de ser una aburrida y sin chiste.

Al día siguiente los cuatro hicieron su rutina habitual, esperando que al llegar a casa tendrían noticias de Dumbledore, la sorpresa fue que las recibieron pero por medio de una lechuza diciendo que permanecería un par de días en Estados Unidos, se les hizo de lo mas extraño pero aun así continuaron con sus labores.

Pasado una semana Dumbledore volvió a aparecer en Grimmauld Place, los cuatro lo recibieron y esperaron a que el profesor hablara para saber que reacción habían tenido los Weasley.

- ¿Qué paso Albus? – le pregunto Sirius.

- Los Weasley ya se encuentran muy bien instalados en Estados Unidos, ya tienen su vida hecha allá, así que me fue un poco difícil convencerlos para que su hija viniera a Inglaterra, pero al final lo hice.

- ¿Es por eso que te tardaste una semana?

- No los Weasley lo entendieron de inmediato, el problema fue la señorita Weasley, no lo tomo muy bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Al comienzo dijo que ella no era la de la profecía, así que para demostrarle que en realidad lo era le hice entrega de la bola de cristal tal y como lo hice con Harry y paso exactamente igual cuando la toco ella a como la toco Harry.

- Entonces no hay duda – dijo Remus.

- Ninguna, es ella.

- ¿Y que paso después?

- Se negaba a venir, de hecho… - Dumbledore trago saliva y vio al techo – me mando varios hechizos moco murciélagos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto asombrado Sirius sin evitar tener una sonrisa burlona – ¿una chica de 21 años te hechizo Albus?

- Me agarraba desprevenido, es una bruja muy poderosa y muy terca sin duda.

- Bueno y ¿en que quedaron? – dijo Remus.

- Debo confesar que varias veces iba a tirar la toalla como dicen los muggles pero logre convencerla, le explique el porque de la importancia de la profecía pero solo acepto venir a hablar contigo Harry para que juntos tomen una decisión, al fin y al cabo ustedes son los únicos que van a decir la ultima palabra.

- ¿Y cuando viene?

- Mañana, ella es jugadora de Quidditch en un equipo de Estados Unidos, así que tenia que pedir un permiso especial para ausentarse, va a venir acompañada de su hermano Ron, el es estudiante de auror también.

- Bueno entonces hay que esperar a mañana para ver si cupido anda suelto y les de un flechazo de amor y puedan escuchar campanitas…

- Púdrete Sirius – le dijo Harry molesto.

Harry se la paso de malas todo ese día y el siguiente, en la academia le contesto mal a su profesor y lo enviaron a la dirección con Remus para tener su primer reporte, en la academia eran muy estrictos, deberían tener mucha disciplina y al tercer reporte eran expulsados.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

- ¡Me estaba fastidiando!

- No me grites que no estamos en la casa, aquí soy tu director y me hablas bien.

- Me…estaba…fastidiando – le dijo despacio.

- No te hagas el payaso ¿Qué paso?

- Ya te dije, ese tipo me cae mal y me empezó a preguntar y a preguntar, por Merlín hay más alumnos no nada más yo.

- Deja tu mal humor a un lado ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy harto, quiero ser un chico normal, quiero ser como los demás.

- ¿Estas así por lo de la profecía? Estas así porque hoy viene la chica Weasley ¿verdad?

- La chica Weasley – dijo rodando los ojos – ¿te das cuenta? Otra tortura más, tengo que hablar con esa niña, ha de ser una sangrona de primera.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es jugadora de Quidditch, todas son unas presumidas y sangronas.

- Tú jugaste Quidditch y tus compañeras no eran así, velo por el lado positivo tienen algo en común: a los dos les gusta jugar ese deporte.

- Quisiera encontrar una chica sin que me la pusieran enfrente y me obligaran a hablar con ella y lo peor a embarazarla, Remus ¿Cuándo voy a poder ser feliz?

- Ay Harry yo, así como Sirius, daríamos nuestra vida por que fueras feliz.

- Gracias Remus.

- Bien firma tu reporte.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que me ibas a perdonar.

- A no jovencito, esto es para que aprendas a controlar tu mal humor.

Por la tarde Dumbledore les mando una lechuza diciendo que llegaría a las 7 de la noche con los jóvenes Weasley, así que estaban en la sala esperando su llegada, Harry se encontraba sentado con Hermione al final de la sala, platicaban los dos como secreteándose, mientras Remus y Sirius jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. Escucharon el ruido de la chimenea dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado, el primero en aparecer fue Dumbledore.

- Fui a recogerlos al ministerio, tomaron un traslador, aquí están, pasen chicos.

El primero al entrar a la sala fue Ron, que con un movimiento de cabeza saludo a Sirius y a Remus, ellos por su parte se acercaron a el y lo saludaron de mano. Harry no lo reconoció, era mucho mas alto y fuerte a como lo recordaba, claro ya había pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, volteo a ver a Hermione que estaba como petrificada viendo a Ron.

- Cierra la boca – le dio un codazo a Hermione burlándose de ella.

- Por Merlín, esta cambiadísimo, se ve…esta…guapísimo.

- ¿Recuerdas a Harry y a Hermione? – le dijo Dumbledore.

- Claro – les sonrío y Harry escucho clarísimo un suspiro de Hermione – hola ¿Cómo están? – se acerco a saludarlos de mano.

- Bien ¿y tu? – hablo Harry porque Hermione aun no salía de su trance.

- Bien, hola Hermione ¿Qué tal? – le extendió la mano pero ella aun no reaccionaba, así que Harry le volvió a dar otro codazo.

- Hola – lo dijo en un susurro y le dio la mano.

- Me da gusto volver a verlos, ha pasado tanto tiempo – Ron no dejaba de sonreír, se le veía tranquilo y simpático.

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermana Ron? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- Se quedo con un elfo domestico que estaba a un lado de la chimenea.

- Pobrecita – le dijo Hermione en el oído a Harry para que nadie mas la escuchara – seguramente sigue siendo muy tímida y le da pena pasar a la sala.

- No lo dudes, ha de estar escondida detrás de Kreacher.

- ¡Ginny! – la llamo Ron.

Ginny apareció junto con Kreacher, Harry al verla sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies, era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, su cabello pelirrojo brillaba, sus ojos chocolate tenían un brillo especial, sus pecas en la cara la hacían verse mas hermosa porque quedaban perfectas en esa piel blanca, su cuerpo…su cuerpo era como mandado a hacer a su gusto, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era su sonrisa, ella sonreía a todos.

- Este Kreacher es genial – les dijo a todos.

- Ginny te presento a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin.

- Mucho gusto – se acerco a ellos y los saludo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, a lo que se sorprendieron los dos – el profesor Dumbledore me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

- El gusto es nuestro – Sirius estaba encantado con ella – ¿así que Kreacher te ha caído bien?

- Si es muy simpático.

- Y ellos son Harry y Hermione – le dijo Dumbledore señalando a los chicos que estaban completamente mudos.

- Hola – se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – los recuerdo muy poco, solo recuerdo que Harry tenia lentes – todo se rieron.

- Si es un cegaton de primera – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre – dijo Dumbledore.

- Kreacher por favor sirve la cena – le dijo Remus – pasemos todos al comedor.

Salieron todos de la sala excepto Harry y Hermione que todavía no se podía mover de donde estaban.

- Ahora cierra tú la boca – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿La viste Hermione? Es hermosa, parece un ángel, su cabello se parece mucho al de mi madre, y me dio un beso, sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Pero parecen tan tranquilos, yo pensé que a lo mejor venían enojados o algo por el estilo.

- Chicos los estamos esperando – se asomo Remus por la entrada de la sala.

Cuando entraron al comedor Harry deposito su mirada en Ginny, sentía que no la podía mover hacia otro lado, estaba como hipnotizado por esa pelirroja, ella platicaba muy amenamente con Sirius y reían a cada rato, Ron platicaba con Remus acerca de la escuela de aurores en Estados Unidos, mientras Dumbledore se concentraba en su comida. Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos sin decir una sola palabra.

- Me da mucho gusto que sigan siendo amigos – les dijo Ron una vez que termino de hablar con Remus – recuerdo las aventuras que tuvimos en Hogwarts, fueron increíbles, no volví a tener de esas nunca.

- Si Hermione y yo seguimos con nuestra amistad – contesto Harry porque parecía que cada vez que Ron hablaba Hermione se petrificaba – somos como hermanos.

- A mi me dolió mucho dejar Hogwarts pero mis padres nos llevaron a Estados Unidos de la noche a la mañana sin avisarle a nadie, yo quería escribirles pero nos prohibieron tener comunicación con todo lo que se refería a Hogwarts, pasaron varios años para que a mi mamá se le quitara el susto de lo que le paso a Ginny.

- Fue un poco difícil superar lo vivido en ese colegio, a mi me tenían con un especialista para tratar de olvidar, pero aun así sigo teniendo pesadillas y es cuando recuerdo todo, a veces mi madre me da poción para dormir sin soñar porque pasaba varias noches sin dormir temiendo volver a soñar con lo mismo. Es por eso que esta situación no me gusta para nada y supongo que a ti tampoco te gusta ¿verdad Harry? – el negó con la cabeza no muy convencido – se me hace una tontería que nos obliguen a Harry y a mi a tener un hijo solo porque una adivina lo dijo.

- Tienes razón Ginny – dijo Dumbledore – pero resulta que esa adivina ya ha dicho otras profecías y todas han sido ciertas, como ya te había dicho lo del hijo de Voldemort me lo han confirmado, así que parte de la profecía ya esta sucediendo.

- Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Harry y yo no aceptáramos tener un hijo?

- Las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas tendrían mas problemas que los nuestros, el hijo de Voldemort gobernaría el mundo mágico, si ustedes deciden no tener a ese hijo que seria el único que podría salvarlo, lo mas seguro es que desde ahora empezaríamos a entrenar a los niños para que en el futuro sean unos guerreros, en lugar de ir a parques o a zoológicos, tomarían clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en Hogwarts haríamos un programa mas riguroso de duelos, los entrenaríamos para pelear.

- ¿Pero eso es lo que harían con nuestro hijo? – dijo Ginny a lo que a Harry le encanto como se escuchaba.

- Su hijo tendría un don muy especial, ustedes son magos poderosos y si, a el lo entrenaríamos como lo hicimos con Harry, la única diferencia es que su hijo tendría a sus padres con el.

- No lo se ¿tu que piensas Harry? – Ginny recargo su codo en la mesa y lo observo.

- Yo también estoy confundido igual que tu, no se que pensar.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Por qué no pasan un mes aquí en Londres para que se conozcan y decidan juntos que es lo que van a hacer?

- No puedo, solo me dieron permiso dos semanas en el equipo – dijo Ginny – además Ron tiene la academia y si el se regresa yo me voy con el.

- Por Ron no se preocupen, esas dos semanas puede estudiar aquí, hablare con el director de la academia de aurores de Estados Unidos – dijo Remus.

- Bueno entonces dos semanas y después me dicen que decidieron.

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar un hotel? – dijo Ron.

- ¿Hotel? – dijo Sirius – de ninguna manera se quedan aquí, hay habitación de sobra.

Kreacher llevo a cada uno de los Weasley a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde una vez ahí ya no salieron porque empezaron a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas para después darse un baño y caer en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Harry salio de su habitación encontrando a Ginny afuera de la habitación de Ron con un camisón que le llegaba exactamente donde empezaban las piernas, Harry trago saliva de solo ver esas piernas tan perfectas, ella al verlo sonrío.

- Buenos días Harry ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien – lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo ya que casi no podía hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Ron abriendo la puerta de su habitación recién bañado y con una toalla en la cintura.

- No me traje mi shampoo dame del tuyo.

- Por Dios Ginny ¿Por qué eres tan olvidadiza? Mamá te pregunto no se cuantas veces si ya habías revisado tu maleta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – salio Hermione de su habitación viendo a Ron solo en toalla, otra vez se quedo como petrificada.

- ¿Me vas a dar o no? – puso las manos en la cintura.

- Solo por hoy, así que pregúntale a Hermione donde puedes comprar más.

Ron le dio el shampoo a Ginny y ambos Weasley volvieron a sus habitaciones para seguir arreglándose, dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos.

- Ya puedes respirar – le dijo Harry.

- Por Merlín ¿puede ser más perfecto? ¿Viste su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho?

- Cálmate necesitas un baño de agua fría.

- No me digas que no sentiste nada al ver a Ginny así.

- No claro que no.

- ¿Entonces porque tienes tu saco cubriéndote tu…?

- Déjame en paz.

- Harry algo tienen esos Weasley que van a hacer que nuestra vida de un giro de 360º.

* * *

Bueno ahora regreso con una nueva historia que me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza así que decidí aterrizarla, al comienzo pensé en hacerla dramática, como "siempre fuiste mi destino" pero mejor pensé en hacerla con humor como "nuestra familia del futuro".

Aclaro que el carácter de los personajes los cambien un poco: Harry es muy penoso (aunque después se le va a quitar, bueno mas bien Ginny se lo va a quitar jejeje) no sabe nada de chicas y es un cero romántico y detallista; Hermione que siempre ha estado acompañando a Harry en su lucha, ha estado rodeada de hombres así que no es nada femenina y muy tímida con los chicos, sobretodo con Ron; Ginny es muy alegre y coqueta (en el buen sentido de la palabra) divertida y muy franca, dice las cosas tal cual son sin rodeos y de tímida no tiene nada; Ron es un chico alegre y simpático, le gusta el deporte, ligar chicas y salir a divertirse con sus amigos. Cabe señalar que como Ginny y Ron se fueron a Estados Unidos desde muy chicos, donde todo es más liberal, ellos son mas "open mind" no son tan tradicionalistas y muchas cosas para ellos son muy normales pero para Harry y Hermione no.

Como siempre espero sus reviews…

Abrazos.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera semana paso de lo mas tranquila, Harry y Ginny se llevaban de maravilla, el la llevaba a partidos de Quidditch y en sus ratos libres jugaban los dos en el patio trasero de la casa. Le encantaba platicar con ella porque hablaban de todo, excepto de Voldemort, que era lo que mas quería olvidar en esos momentos.

Ron y Harry reanudaron su amistad, se iban juntos a la academia y compartían las tareas. Hermione seguía igual, cada vez que Ron estaba cerca perdía el habla a pesar de que el la buscaba para platicar a lo que ella solo contestaba con monosílabos.

El primer sábado por la tarde Ginny se encontraba de lo mas aburrida, estaba acostumbrada a salir con sus compañeras del equipo o amigas de la escuela a fiestas, bares o simplemente se reunía con ellas en su casa para tomarse unas bebidas, pero ahí no conocía a nadie y Harry y Hermione eran demasiado reservados como para ir a divertirse un rato a su manera. Estaba en la cocina comiéndose un helado como si de eso dependiera su vida cuando escucho el ruido de la chimenea, se asomo y encontró a una chica con cabello rosa chicle sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

- Hola, tu debes ser la elegida – sonrío – Ginny ¿verdad?

- Si ¿y tu quien eres?

- Yo soy Tonks, soy parte de la orden vine a traerle unos papeles a Sirius.

- Esta en el despacho.

- ¿Qué comes?

- Helado.

- ¿Me das? – Ginny le dio una cuchara y se sentaron frente a frente teniendo el bote de helado para las dos.

- ¿Por qué tienes el pelo rosa?

- Casi siempre me gusta así o así – se lo cambio a verde limón.

- Wow – exclamo Ginny – yo quisiera hacer lo mismo.

- Soy metamorfomaga mira – y empezó a cambiar su nariz, Ginny no dejaba de reírse - ¿Qué hacías aparte de dejarme sin helado?

- Estoy aburrida, Hermione es la única chica aquí pero se la pasa estudiando, Harry y Ron están jugando ajedrez y Sirius esta en el despacho con un bola de papeles alrededor.

- ¿Y Remus? – le pregunto rascando lo ultimo que quedaba de helado.

- Salio ¿Agarro otro bote de helado?

- Pues ya te estas tardando ¿A dónde fue Remus?

- Creo que a Hogwarts.

- ¡Nymphadora! – sonrío Sirius desde la puerta de la cocina.

- No me llames Nymphadora – cambio su color de cabello a rojo.

- Prima de mi alma – le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Te traje esto – le dio unos papeles y siguió comiendo helado.

- Mas papeles ¡accio cuchara! – Sirius se unió a las chicas a comer.

- Somos patéticos – dijo Ginny – es sábado y estamos como viejitos encerrados y comiendo.

- Vámonos entonces – dijo Sirius.

- Si vamos a un nuevo bar muggle que acaban de abrir en el centro de Londres, esta genial.

- ¿Ese que te mande a revisar porque había rumores que lo habían hecho con magia?

- Si ese, esos muggles son unos genios.

- Bueno pues vamos – se levanto de inmediato Ginny – voy a cambiarme y a avisarles a todos.

- ¿A dónde fue Remus? – le pregunto Tonks a Sirius una vez que Ginny se fue.

- Fue con Dumbledore, no te preocupes no anda con ninguna mujer.

Ginny les aviso a todos que irían a un bar, Ron de inmediato se levanto y se fue a arreglar, a Harry le dio igual pero a Hermione le dio un ataque de nervios, no sabia que ponerse en realidad no tenia que ponerse, nunca compraba ropa para salir a un bar así que se puso únicamente unos jeans y una blusa sencilla, se sintió mal al ver lo bonita que se veía Ginny, con una minifalda, zapatos altos y una blusita pegada a su cuerpo que hacia honor a sus senos, su cabello suelto y olía riquísimo, claro que cuando la vio Harry quiso guardarla en su habitación bajo llave para que nadie mas la viera y así solo seria de el.

Remus ya había llegado y con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Sirius y Tonks había aceptado acompañarlos. Ginny y Tonks fueron las primeras que al entrar y con solo escuchar la música empezaron a bailar, el mesero los acompaño a una mesa y cada quien pidió algo de tomar.

- Remus vamos a bailar – Tonks jalo de un brazo a Remus.

- No yo…no…mi espalda.

- Harry vamos a bailar – le suplicaba Ginny.

- No se bailar.

- Solo muévete.

- Me da pena.

- Vamos pelirroja – le dijo Sirius – que aquí al viejito le da pena.

- Ahorita vengo – dijo Ron que desde que se sentó no dejaba de ver la barra donde servían las bebidas.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y se dio cuenta que iba rumbo a una rubia que le sonreía sensualmente desde la barra. Ella se hundió en la silla y suspiro triste. Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny bailando muy contenta con Sirius, se movía al ritmo de la música, al voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta que varios chicos la veían igual de atontados que el.

Así pasaron un buen rato, bailando y bebiendo con excepción de Harry y Hermione que solo se levantaban para ir al baño. Al comenzar la música romántica Tonks abrazo fuertemente a Remus para que no se le escapara, Ron bailaba con la rubia y Sirius se fue a la barra por más bebidas, Ginny se sentó a un lado de Harry.

- ¿Por qué no bailan?

- No nos gusta – contesto Harry.

- Pero esta es tranquila y las luces ya las bajaron, solo se mueven un poco abrazados, casi nadie los puede ver deberían aprovechar, Harry saca a bailar a Hermione.

- No, no quiero – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le pregunto un joven apuesto a Ginny.

- No va a bailar conmigo – le dijo Harry tomándola del brazo – Sirius quédate con Hermione – le dijo a su padrino que recién acababa de llegar a la mesa.

Ginny abrazo a Harry por el cuello y el tomo su cintura con las dos manos, pegando sus cuerpos y moviéndose al compás de la música. Harry sintió la misma sensación que tuvo cuando voló en su escoba por primera vez, no quería que nunca terminara la canción, cerró los ojos para agudizar mejor los sentidos del tacto y el olfato.

Al día siguiente los únicos que se habían levantado eran Harry y Ginny, ya todos estaban despiertos pero en sus respectivas habitaciones, los dos platicaban en la sala acerca de Ron y sus conquistas.

- Se me antoja un pastel de chocolate.

- Pídeselo a Kreacher.

- Pobre Kreacher es domingo déjenlo descansar, vamos al supermercado muggle, ellos hacen unos riquísimos, sirve que compremos otras cosas.

- Esta bien solo que nos vamos en el carro de Sirius que esta afuera.

- ¿Sabes manejar?

- Claro.

- ¿Luego me enseñas?

- No quiero morir tan joven – le sonrío y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Al llegar Ginny se subió a un carrito de supermercado y Harry la paseaba por los pasillos. Se divirtieron tal y como cuando jugaban Quidditch, compraron un sin fin de comida chatarra, la favorita de Ginny, y bromeaban por cualquier cosa.

Así siguieron los demás días sin que nadie mencionara nada sobre la profecía. Hasta que Ron le enseño una nota a Ginny de su madre para saber cuando regresaban.

- ¿Ya lo decidieron?

- No hemos hablado aun.

- ¿Cuándo lo van a hacer?

- Supongo que hoy, en dos días tengo que presentarme en el campo con el equipo para el entrenamiento.

Ginny busco a Harry por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, hasta que le pregunto a Kreacher diciéndole que se encontraba en el garaje y le indico donde estaba. Ginny nunca había entrado ahí, era un garaje con varios autos y motos.

- ¿Harry?

- Aquí estoy – salio de uno de los autos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Sirius acaba de comprarse este auto, es un modelo único, esta genial.

- ¿De quien son todos esos autos?

- La mayoría son de Sirius, le encantan los autos de carreras y las motos, aquel es el de Hermione y mío y ese es el de Remus.

- ¿Y esa moto? – se acerco Ginny con expresión de asombro.

- ¿Es genial no? Creo que Sirius la mando hacer especialmente para el.

- Me supongo que nadie más la usa.

- No siempre me la presta ¿Para que me buscabas?

- Supongo que adivinas – Harry se puso serio, sabia que había llegado el momento de la verdad – tenemos que hablar.

- Bien – asintió con la cabeza – pero será mejor que no lo hagamos aquí, conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos interrumpa - se subió a la moto – súbete.

- ¿Aquí?

- Si y agarrate fuerte.

Ginny se subió detrás de Harry abrazándolo por la cintura, así salieron a la calle paseando hasta salir de la ciudad llegando a lugares hermosos donde todo era verde, con el viento dándoles en la cara podían respirar aire puro. Harry se detuvo debajo de un árbol enorme dándoles sombra y escuchando el sonido de las hojas al moverse.

- Es hermoso.

- Si, casi siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo, me gusta pensar o a veces me pongo a leer.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le dijo seria.

- Ginny tal vez para mi sea mas fácil comprender toda esta situación porque ya estoy acostumbrado, toda mi vida a sido así, sabia que tenia que luchar para que nuestro mundo estuviera en paz y créeme que cuando lo logre me sentí contento al ver a muchas familias tranquilas y sin miedo, recibí muchas cartas en donde padres me agradecían por la vida de sus hijos y supe que había valido la pena todo mi esfuerzo.

- Si hasta en Estados Unidos se sintió la tranquilidad, muchos magos de allá también fueron a la guerra y tenían miedo de que reclutaran a más si esto no terminaba.

- Si recibimos apoyo de muchos países.

- Yo – Ginny suspiro – tengo miedo, siento que no soy la indicada para esto, no se pelear como lo hace Hermione, nunca he estado en una batalla y la única vez que estuve en peligro casi muero.

- Pero no tienes porque pelear.

- ¿Y tu crees que voy a dejar a mi hijo así porque así? Yo siempre voy a estar a su lado, no quiero que diga que su madre es una miedosa – Harry sonrío.

- Bueno en ese caso yo estaría al otro lado de el.

- Harry si hacemos esto te voy a necesitar mucho – se paro frente a el y puso su frente junto a la suya – prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola, que si me ves actuando extraño investigaras hasta saber que me pasa…

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes para empezar a investigar porque estas tan loca – le dijo con una sonrisa y ella no cambio su expresión de preocupación.

- Cuando tenia el diario yo quería decir, gritar lo que me pasaba pero no podía, cada vez me hundía mas y mas en el…

- Eso ya paso – tomo su cara entre sus manos – te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo, cuidándote y protegiéndote de cualquier peligro.

- Entonces ¿Aceptamos?

- Aceptamos.

Se abrazaron, sabían perfectamente que habían tomado la decisión correcta, que iba a ser muy difícil el futuro para ellos pero que juntos iban a poder romper todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran.

- Harry, entonces…al aceptar significa que tu y yo tenemos…tu sabes – le dijo terminando el abrazo.

- Creo que si – le dijo completamente rojo.

- ¿Ya has estado con una chica? – el negó con la cabeza - ¿has tenido novia?

- No tampoco.

- ¿Entonces nunca has besado a una chica? – se sorprendió.

- Si he besado a una.

- Bueno ya es un avance, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por besarnos? – el asintió tímidamente – bueno anda bésame.

Harry se acerco poco a poco, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de lo colorado que estaba pero la actitud de Ginny en cierta manera lo hacia un poco mas fácil, ella estaba tranquila y le demostraba confianza. La beso, juntando sus labios a los suyos por un par de segundos y después se separo para ver a Ginny a los ojos.

- ¿Así la besaste? – ella levanto la ceja y el tímidamente asintió – bueno creo que si nos besamos así vamos a tardar mucho tiempo para poder tener un hijo. Ahora déjame a mí besarte, yo te guío.

Ginny se acerco a el y con sus labios abrió los de Harry, el al sentir lo que pretendía hacer Ginny abrió mas su boca y se empezaron a besar, al comienzo lentamente para después profundizar hasta que Ginny introdujo su lengua y le mostró lo que se debería hacer, a lo que Harry inmediatamente entendió. Al separarse Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de Harry, parecía que le acababan de dar un golpe en la cabeza con una bludger.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Bien ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez? – ella asintió y se besaron de nuevo.

- Vamos mejorando – le dijo cuando se separo de el – solo procura no apretarme mucho la cintura no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

- Perdón – la soltó de inmediato.

- No espera – Ginny puso las manos de el en su cintura de nuevo – solo no me aprietes, acaríciame como yo lo hago con tu cabello.

- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? – le pregunto temeroso.

- Tres.

- Vaya, entonces te he de parecer patético – le dijo molesto.

- No para nada, todos mis novios han sido unos patanes, unos sinvergüenzas y ¿Por qué no? Unos animales que lo único que querían de mi era levantarme la falda. Tú eres diferente a todos los que he conocido.

- ¡Pero mírame!… no se ni como besarte ni como tocarte ¿y así te tengo que embarazar?

- No te preocupes esto va a ser cosa de los dos nada mas, nadie va a saber que es lo que pasa cuando estemos solos – lo volvió a besar para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Ya no te apreté mucho la cintura?

- No ahora baja tus manos – el las bajo solo unas milésimas de distancia – mas…mas…mas, aquí Harry – Ginny tomo las manos de el y las puso en su trasero y lo volvió a besar sintiendo inmediatamente el bulto en su pantalón – funciono – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ella le señalo su pantalón con el dedo sin dejar de sonreír – ¡Demonios! - la soltó y le dio la espalda tratando de agacharse.

- No tiene porque darte pena es algo muy normal y es justo lo que necesitamos, sin tu…

- Esta bien Ginny ya entendí – le decía todavía dándole la espalda – pero comprende que para mi esto es muy penoso.

- Harry tenme confianza.

- Dame tiempo ¿quieres? – se sentó en el césped juntando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazando sus piernas.

- Esta bien perdóname, estoy acostumbrada a chicos que en la primera cita ya te quieren manosear toda – se acostó en el césped a un lado de el y cerro los ojos, Harry la veía embobado, su cabello estaba esparcido en el verde césped, hacia un contraste hermoso, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que el la observaba aun sentado en la misma posición – recuerdo tus ojos, cuando fuiste por mi a esa cámara secreta, al verlos sabia que ya no debería tener miedo, sentí tranquilidad pero sobretodo seguridad. Gracias Harry por salvarme la vida.

- Creo que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y mira que vencí a Voldemort – le sonrío.

- Ya empieza a meterse el sol, mejor vámonos.

- Todavía no, es que tú sabes…

- ¿Por qué te da pena? – se sentó a un lado de el imitando su posición.

- No lo se.

- ¿No sabes cuanto tiempo nos van a dar para tener a nuestro hijo?

- No, pero me supongo que no mucho porque sino el hijo de Voldemort seria mayor y con mas experiencia – ella asintió de acuerdo – creo que tengo que empezar a que se me quite la pena.

- No te preocupes – le sonrío – tómalo con calma.

- ¿A ti no te da pena que te toque el trasero?

- Tarde o temprano lo vas a hacer – le dijo encogiéndose los hombros sin ninguna preocupación.

- ¿No lo ves mal?

- Te digo que en Estados Unidos esto es muy normal, claro que yo no se lo permitía a mis amigos solo a mis novios. Tú eres diferente porque contigo es seguro que vamos a la cama. Con toda confianza dime cuando quieras seguir practicando – se levanto.

- Ahora.

- ¿Tan pronto? – el asintió.

Ella lo acostó sobre el césped y se acostó a un lado de el para empezar a besarlo, inmediatamente Harry la tomo de la cintura y la subió arriba de el bajando sus manos a su trasero, acariciándolo para después continuar con muslos y sus caderas. Ginny se dejo caer de lado y atrajo a Harry para que se pusiera ahora el arriba de ella, las manos de Harry ahora tenían mas libertad de acariciar todas sus piernas por encima de su jeans, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría acariciar esas piernas sin nada que se interpusiera entre su piel y su mano. Se levanto un poco para verla a los ojos, era realmente hermosa.

- ¿Cómo vamos?

- Excelente – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero creo que ya casi es de noche.

- Tienes razón – le dio un beso y se levanto dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse a ella también, la tomo de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos y volvió a besarla.

- Me da gusto que ya no te de pena.

Regresando les dieron la noticia de su decisión, Ron le aviso a su madre que Ginny se quedaría en Londres, dejándose venir inmediatamente los señores Weasley para hablar con Dumbledore y con Harry, querían asegurarse de que su hija estaría bien.

- Pero si van a tener un hijo deben de estar casados – dijo la Sra. Weasley alterada, ella era muy tradicionalista.

- Por mi no hay problema en casarme con Ginny.

- Creo que es lo correcto – dijo Ginny no muy convencida pero nadie lo noto.

- Bueno entonces déjenme llamar al juez para que mañana mismo traiga todos los documentos que tengan que firmar – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Pero quien se va a quedar conmigo en Londres?

- Me quedaría yo Ginny pero sabes que tengo la academia – le dijo Ron.

- Eso se puede arreglar, lo podemos manejar como un traslado, aquí puedes terminar la carrera de auror – dijo Remus y a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Pero no solo es eso, tengo que buscar donde vivir, como mantenerme…

- Aquí – le dijo Sirius – todos vamos a vivir aquí, la casa es muy grande, hay espacio para todos, durante las vacaciones puedes buscarte un trabajo.

- Mientras yo te puedo mandar una mensualidad Ron, además los gemelos quieren abrir una tienda de bromas aquí, puedes ayudarlos con eso y sabes que te pagan muy bien – le dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- Tengo que regresar a darme de baja en el equipo – dijo triste Ginny – voy a extrañar jugar.

- Pues mientras te embarazas podemos jugar entre todos – le dijo Harry para animarla.

- Recuerda Ginny que debemos hacer esto con la mayor discreción posible y pues ser jugadora profesional te tendría en la mira de todos – le dijo Dumbledore.

- Bueno pasemos a cenar – dijo Sirius, levantándose todos y caminando hacia el comedor.

- Pero si tu eres Hermione – le dijo Molly sonriendo tomando la cara de la castaña con sus manos – estas igualita.

- No mamá – dijo Ron pasando a un lado de ellas – ahora es mas bonita.

Molly le dio un beso muy maternal y salio detrás de su hijo, Hermione prácticamente se congelo, no podía reaccionar, Ron acaba de decir que era bonita. Esa noche los señores Weasley se quedaron con ellos para estar presente en la firma del acta de matrimonio que se llevaría acabo al día siguiente por la tarde.

Muy temprano los Weasley salieron de compras, Ginny quería comprarse un vestido sencillo para la ocasión; Hermione le ayudaba a Kreacher a lavar la ropa; Remus y Sirius estaban en el despacho hablando de diferentes aspectos de la academia cuando Harry entro y cerro la puerta tras de el.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

- Claro Harry ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Remus.

- Bueno es que…no se como decirlo…como sabrán Ginny y yo tenemos que…tener un hijo…y pues…

- ¿Quieres hablar de sexo? – le dijo muy tranquilamente Sirius.

- Si, es que Ginny ya ha tenido tres novios y pues no quiero parecerle un idiota o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Lo que debo hacer, es decir cuando estemos solos ¿por donde se empieza?

Durante toda la mañana los tres estuvieron encerrados en el despacho, Harry se sentía ya mas seguro de si mismo después de platicar con sus dos figuras paternas. Esa noche iba a perder la virginidad y como hombre iba a llevar a Ginny a los niveles más altos de placer. Como le dijo Sirius "Harry toma a tu mujer y hazle el amor" y eso es precisamente lo que iba a hacer esa misma noche.

Después de firmar todos los documentos, hicieron un brindis y disfrutaron de una exquisita cena. Como invitados fueron únicamente la orden, Dumbledore quería que todo se mantuviera en secreto, no quería que nadie supiera de la profecía como hacia años Voldemort se había enterado de la de el y Harry, así que la celebración fue en la misma casa de Sirius.

Ya después de despedir a todos los invitados, incluyendo a los señores Weasley que se regresaban a Estados Unidos, Ginny y Harry se encontraban solos en la habitación de este, ya que era la más grande y a partir de esa noche iban a compartirla.

- Al fin solos – sonrío Ginny – eso es lo que dicen en las películas muggles después de casarse.

- ¿A si? No sabia, mira Kreacher nos dejo champagne y dos copas, lo mas seguro es que Sirius le haya dicho – destapo la botella.

- Voy a cambiarme.

- ¡No! – grito Harry – se supone que yo te debo de quitar el vestido - Ginny sonrío y sin hacerle caso se metió al baño – Maldita sea ¿y ahora? Yo tenía que desabrocharle el vestido al mismo tiempo que la besaba para después bajar por su cuello y dejar caer su vestido al piso – lo decía todo memorizado mientras servia champagne en las copas – pero no importa, yo soy el hombre y soy el que va a dirigir…

Escucho abrirse la puerta del baño a su espalda, volteo al mismo tiempo que le daba un trago al champagne para después escupirlo todo.

- ¿Por qué mejor no me quitas esto? – Ginny estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una batita negra de ceda que solo tapaba lo necesario, su cabello estaba suelto y sus labios estaban de lo mas provocadores.

Todo lo aprendido esa mañana se había ido al carajo, el cerebro de Harry se había quedado en blanco.

* * *

¿Recuerdan que en el ultimo capitulo de "nuestra familia del futuro" puse al final que si mejor hubiera mandado solo a Harry al futuro y que tuviera a una Ginny experimentada? Creo que aquí me estoy desquitando un poco, pero conste que Ginny es virgen, si yo soy de las que pienso que Ginny es solo de Harry y nada mas.

Gracias por sus reviews y por poner esta historia en favorita, me sorprendió porque dije "si apenas va un capitulo" pero muchas gracias por su confianza, espero no defraudarlos.

Bueno esperen el próximo capitulo que va a estar subido de tono jejeje.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ginny se acercaba caminando muy seductoramente y tomo la copa que tenia Harry, su ahora esposo que estaba petrificado y sin respirar, aun en la mano y le dio un trago.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – el con los ojos muy abiertos solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Estas nervioso?

- Un poco.

- Yo estoy aterrada – se tomo todo el champagne que quedaba en la copa de un solo trago.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que vamos a hacer.

- Pero tu…ya.

- ¡No! – le dijo ella aclarándole – no te voy a negar que estuve a punto de hacerlo con mi ultimo novio pero ya en la cama, no se simplemente no pude, así que lo hice a un lado y salí corriendo. Después de eso termino conmigo porque me dijo que era una puritana y una persinada.

- Idiota. Pero entonces ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Es decir ¿conmigo?

- Tu eres diferente Harry, para empezar me salvaste la vida sin recibir nada a cambio, después luchaste para que todos los demás tuviéramos paz. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore me dijo sobre la profecía pensé en mandarlo al diablo, pero después pensé en ti, que tu también estabas involucrado y que no ibas a permitir que la gente del futuro pasara por lo mismo que pasamos ahora. Así que lo pensé mejor y decidí primero conocerte, saber que piensas y me sorprendiste lo lindo que eres. Por eso acepte darte un hijo, presiento que no me voy a arrepentir nunca.

- Yo también al comienzo no lo tome muy bien, te recordaba muy poco. Hermione me dijo que habías sido tu la del poema con ese enano vestido de cupido – ella soltó una carcajada.

- Si fui yo ¿apoco no era divino?

- Era horrible.

- Si es cierto – soltó otra carcajada – pero era una niña y tu me parecías de lo mas hermoso, además el diario…

- Olvida el diario ¿quieres?

- Tienes razón. Harry si vamos a hacer esto al menos hay que disfrutarlo ¿no te parece?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Al sexo. Creo que ya estamos los dos bastante grandecitos como para andar con vergüenzas, así que de ahora en adelante cuando estemos los dos solos en esta habitación deja al Harry penoso afuera.

- Esta bien – le dijo no muy convencido.

- Tenme confianza – lo tomo de la cara – tenle confianza a la señora Potter.

- Tienes razón – le sonrío.

Empezaron a besarse como ya lo habían hecho, Ginny fue quitándole poco a poco la ropa mientras el hacia lo ya aprendido: acariciarle la espalda, la cintura y el trasero. Una vez que ya lo dejo únicamente con boxers y completamente rojo empezó a acariciarle el trasero metiendo sus manos debajo del boxer. Después de un considerable tiempo, más bien cuando a Ginny ya le empezaba a molestar la presión de Harry sobre su vientre, se separo.

- ¿Nos vamos despacio?

- Si.

- Bien ¿hay algo que quieras tocarme? – el bajo su vista a sus senos.

- Bueno anda tócalo.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo ya lo hice, desde que te vi me encanto tu trasero.

- ¡Ah!

El levanto su mano y toco un seno de ella, sintió como una descarga eléctrica que recorría por todo su cuerpo empezando por su mano. Ginny se acerco para besarlo y eso le dio más confianza y levanto la otra mano y empezó a masajearlos. Harry sentía que se iba a volver loco, desesperadamente la beso para después soltar su boca y empezar a besar su cuello e ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus senos por encima de su ropa. Ella levanto los brazos en señal de que le quitara la bata, así que enseguida lo hizo dejando al descubierto sus senos solo para el.

- ¡Por Merlín!

- No pienses en ese viejo en estos momentos – y lo beso abrazándolo y despeinándolo apasionadamente.

El al sentir sus senos pegados a su pecho lo excito aun más. La tomo del trasero con sus dos manos cargándola para dejarla sobre la cama, ahí arriba de ella la podía besar con más facilidad.

La beso toda, dedicándole mayor atención a su parte favorita: sus senos, donde aparte de besarlos succionaba sus pezones haciendo que Ginny hiciera unos ruiditos que le encantaban. Así como su boca estaba enloquecida sus manos también lo estaban, ahora si podía tocar sus piernas sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Al estar moviendo la mano fue a dar a su parte intima por encima de su ropa interior, ella dio un gemido al instante, estaba tan excitada que ese simple contacto la hizo estremecer. Harry se dio cuenta así que regreso su mano a esa parte en particular, al ver que ella estaba de acuerdo en que continuara, empezó a acariciarlo haciendo que Ginny gimiera una y otra vez. Se armo de valor e introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Oh Harry! así…

Harry sonrío, Sirius le había dicho que en cuanto escuchara que Ginny lo nombrara entre gemidos significaba que todo lo estaba haciendo bien. Así que se levanto y le quito lo último que le quedaba, acostándose inmediatamente a un lado de ella para continuar con su labor haciendo que Ginny gritara de placer.

- Vamos Harry estoy lista - el se quito los boxers y se acostó arriba de ella recargando su peso en sus codos – hazlo despacio.

El la empezó a penetrar poco a poco provocando que Ginny hiciera gestos de dolor.

- ¿Te duele?

- Si pero síguele, tarde o temprano lo tenemos que hacer.

El termino de penetrarla sintiendo que tocaba el cielo ¿Cómo pudo estarse perdiendo eso tanto tiempo? Si era la gloria misma.

- Harry muévete – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

- No te quiero lastimar.

- Yo estoy bien, hazlo.

Sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, Harry empezó el movimiento lento, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más el estar dentro de ella.

- Por todos los cielos, esto se siente condenadamente delicioso.

- Hazlo mas rápido – el empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad.

- Ginny no voy a aguantar.

- Más rápido Harry.

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Ginny con un grito y Harry con un gemido. Después de recuperar los cinco sentidos el se acostó a un lado de ella con los lentes chuecos y con la mirada perdida en el techo. Ella se acostó en su pecho y lo vio a la cara.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que hemos empezado con la profecía – le sonrío - ¿te gusto?

- Si nunca me imagine que gritaría así.

- ¿No te lastime mucho?

- No, me dolió un poco al comienzo, eres grande pero tendré que acostumbrarme – le dijo fingiendo resignación - ¿A ti te gusto?

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pregunta? Me gusto desde que saliste del baño con esa batita sexy ¿tienes mas de esas?

- Vaya ¿Dónde quedo el Harry penoso?

- Afuera de esta habitación como habías dicho.

- Bueno si tanto te gusto esa batita voy a tener que comprar mas, yo pensé que después de esta noche me ibas a querer sin nada pero ya veo que me equivoque – le dijo jugando con el vello de su pecho.

- Oh cierto.

- Yo también te quiero sin nada.

- ¿Nada de nada? ¿Aquí en la habitación o solo en la cama?

- Cuando estemos solos en la habitación.

- No creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ginny me da pena.

- Ven – se levanto completamente desnuda – anda ven.

- Oh santo cielo ¡Ginny! – le dijo tapándose con la sabana hasta la cintura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hice que el "gran Potter" reaccionara ante un nuevo llamado? – le dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

- Si, así que ven para acá – se levanto para besarla y pegarla contra la pared - ¡Por Merlín las cosas que me haces hacer!

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ese viejo y concentrarte aquí? – lo beso subiendo sus piernas para que el la cargara.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny no se quiso levantar temprano, quería quedarse en la cama y ahí desayunar. Harry solamente se puso sus boxers y una bata y salio a la cocina a buscar el desayuno para el y su esposa.

Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el profeta en cuanto lo vieron entrar los dos inmediatamente bajaron el diario y observaron a Harry. El tomaba dos tazas de café y las ponía en una charola ignorándolos completamente. Sirius carraspeo, Harry recordó a la profesora Umbridge pero aun así continuo su labor. Después de unos minutos en donde Sirius continuo carraspeando o haciendo ruido con los cubiertos, se paro enfrente de ellos muy serio. Los dos hombres lo miraban esperando a que hablara. Harry dirigió su mirada a Remus y después a Sirius y ya sin poder aguantarse, sonrío. Primero fue una sonrisa traviesa para después convertirse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo tonta.

- ¡SI! – grito Sirius levantando los brazos - ¡Mi ahijado ya no es virgen!

- Por esa sonrisa que tienes parece que te fue bien – le dijo Remus también sonriendo.

- Fue increíble, Ginny es…maravillosa.

- ¿Entonces hubo triunfo en la noche? – le dijo Sirius.

- Si en realidad más de uno – se le escapo una risita de la más estúpida.

- ¿Cuántas?

- Sirius eso es personal.

- Cuatro – contesto Harry con cierto aire de orgullo.

- ¡Cornamenta hemos cumplido hermano! – grito Sirius en dirección al techo - ¡Cuatro en su primera noche!

- Bueno si siguen así no dudo que Ginny quede embarazada muy pronto.

- Pues por nosotros no va a quedar, vamos a hacer la tarea todos los días. Bueno con su permiso me retiro porque me espera mi esposa para desayunar juntos en la cama, por cierto no sabemos a que hora vamos a salir de ahí – les cerro un ojo tomando la charola y saliendo de la cocina.

- Oye espera pero cuéntanos como estuvo.

- Sirius no te metas.

Cuando por fin Ginny se levanto fue a buscar a Ron a su habitación dejando a Harry completamente dormido. Entro sin tocar encontrándolo arreglándose para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto acostándose en su cama.

- Por ahí – le sonrío levantando la ceja viéndola por el reflejo del espejo del tocador.

- La rubia zorra del bar ¿verdad?

- Si – se detuvo para recargarse sobre el tocador y verla de frente - ¿Qué tal te fue?

- ¿Quieres que te platique? – le sonrío.

- No me interesa tu vida sexual ¿te trato bien?

- Si Harry es un caballero y todo ternura, no entiendo como mato a Tom Riddle.

- Bueno eso es lo único que me interesa saber – continuo arreglándose – Ginny tenemos que ir a la casa por mas ropa, ya parezco retrato con lo mismo y no quiero gastar lo poco que me dejo papá en ropa nueva.

- Por eso vine ¿Qué te parece mañana lunes?

- Tengo escuela pero hablare con Remus para que me deje faltar uno o dos días.

- Bueno yo tengo que irme a dar de baja del equipo y quiero despedirme de todos, si quedo embarazada no podré ir a verlos seguido.

- Esta bien, te dejo porque me esperan.

- ¿Qué le viste a esa? – le dijo con cara de asco.

- Lo cooperativa que es – le dijo riéndose – Ginny ¿Qué piensas de Hermione?

- ¡Ah no! Ella es muy seria y se la pasa metida en libros pero me cae muy bien así que no la vayas a pervertir.

- ¿Por quien me tomas? – ella se encogió de hombros – No se esa chica tiene algo que aun no se que es y por mas que intento averiguarlo ella simplemente pone una barrera que no me deja pasar – Ron se quedo pensativo.

- Es una buena chica.

- Si de eso no hay duda. Bueno ya me voy así que salte de mi cuarto.

Ron camino por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras cuando encontró a Harry saliendo de su habitación, despeinado y tallándose los ojos. Ginny venia detrás de Ron.

- Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí – se paro Ron enfrente de Harry, cruzo los brazos y lo miro seriamente – el niño que… cogió a mi pequeña hermana toda la noche.

- Ron – Harry se puso nervioso y no lo disimulaba nada – tu…tu sa sabias que…que Ginny y yo…yo te teníamos que…que – Ron soltó una carcajada y Ginny se río tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Apuesto que ni Voldemort te hizo tartamudear como lo hice yo – le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – relájate hombre.

Harry se recargo en el marco de la puerta limpiándose el sudor de la frente y Ron seguía bajando las escaleras aun riéndose. Hermione venia subiendo las escaleras topándose con Ron.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola ¿vas a salir?

- Si regreso en unas horas, voy a pasear por esta hermosa ciudad – salio por la puerta.

- Si claro va a revolcarse con la rubia del bar – dijo Ginny entrando a su habitación dándole una pequeña nalgada a Harry al pasar a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione quien se había quedado viendo la puerta por donde había salido Ron.

- Si – bajo la mirada – voy a mi cuarto a estudiar.

Harry pudo darse cuenta que tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintió feo por su amiga sobretodo porque no podía ayudarla en nada. Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Harry vamos a comer en algún restaurante.

- Si como quieras.

- Mañana voy a Estados Unidos con Ron.

- ¿Para que? – frunció el ceño.

- Voy a darme de baja en el equipo y a despedirme de todos.

- ¿Cuándo regresas?

- Tal vez en unos dos días.

- Ah bueno, esta bien.

Salieron a comer, no sin antes insistirle a Hermione que los acompañara pero se negó rotundamente. Después de comer Harry le compro un celular a Ginny para estar comunicados esos días en que ella iba a estar lejos, explicándole como veinte veces como funcionaba. Por su parte Dumbledore hablo con los dos hermanos para que mantuvieran el secreto muy bien guardado. Que a todos sus amigos les dijeran que se iban a Londres por una oferta de trabajo y nada más.

Pasaron los dos días, Harry debía admitirlo: extrañaba horrores a Ginny, ya se había acostumbrado a verla todos los días y ni que decir por las noches, ya quería que regresara.

Ron entro a Grimmauld Place el miércoles muy temprano cargando una pequeña maleta, ya había faltado dos días a la academia así que no quería faltar otro mas por eso regreso antes de la hora de entrada. Todos estaban desayunando en la cocina.

- Hola a todos.

- ¿Qué tal Ron? pensé que hoy también ibas a faltar a la escuela – le dijo Remus.

- No, quería llegar ayer pero el director de la academia de Estados Unidos me dijo que me tenía que entregar mi expediente y por eso tarde un día más.

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿No te hablo? Ella regresa hasta el lunes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sus amigas le organizaron fiestas de despedida.

- ¿Qué? – tomo su celular y marco.

- Ahorita a de estar dormida allá son como las dos de la mañana – pero eso no le importo a Harry.

Salio rumbo a la sala, Ginny tenía que regresar ese mismo día, espero y nada, nadie le contestaba, soltó varias palabras malsonantes regresando a la cocina.

- No contesto ¿verdad?

- No – dijo molesto.

- Háblale cuando regresemos de la academia.

Durante todas las clases Harry no dejaba de estar pensando en Ginny, sabia que no debería de ponerse así, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera, que sus amigas la convencieran de que no dejara el equipo y decidiera quedarse en Estados Unidos y eso no sabía si lo podría aguantar, sentía una extraña necesidad de Ginny y el estar lejos de ella, sobretodo con esa incertidumbre, hacia que lo pusiera de mal humor.

En cuanto termino la ultima clase, Harry tomo su celular y le marco a Ginny y ella seguía sin contestar.

- ¡Maldita sea! Si no me contesta en una hora le mandare una lechuza diciéndole que conteste el maldito teléfono ¿para que carajos se lo compre?

- Cálmate, ella no esta acostumbrada a ese aparato, siempre se le andaba olvidando y se regresaba únicamente por el por si le hablabas.

Esperaron a Sirius y a Remus para regresarse juntos a la casa, Kreacher les había preparado su comida favorita así que estaban hambrientos. Terminando de comer Harry le volvió a marcar a Ginny.

_- Hola – contesto Ginny - ¿Quién habla?_

- ¿Cómo que quien? – Harry no podía disimular su enojo - ¿Pues quien mas te habla?

_- Hola Harry. Lo que pasa es que varios de mis amigos les encanto el celuloide muggle y se han comprado uno_.

- ¿Por qué no estas aquí?

_- ¿No te dijo Ron? _

- Ron no me tiene que decir nada, tú eres mi esposa y tu eres la que me tienes que decir.

_- Esta bien. Regreso hasta el otro miércoles._

- ¿Qué? Ron me dijo que regresabas el lunes.

_- Ah entonces si te dijo. Espérame – se escuchaba mucho ruido y que Ginny le hablaba a otra persona._

- ¿Dónde estas?

_- En el Mall de compras. Harry encontré unas batitas que te van a encantar me compre una roja y una negra – soltó una risita._

- Quiero que regreses hoy mismo.

_- No puedo tengo fiestas._

- A mi me importa un…

_- Espérame – Harry rodó los ojos – mira Cassandra esas botas están padrísimas._

_¿Me decías Harry?_

- Que te quiero hoy mismo aquí.

_- Ah no, no puedo, ya te dije tengo fiestas. Mis amigas me organizaron unas, y aparte juego el domingo por ultima vez con el equipo, pensaba regresar el lunes pero Emily adelanto su despedida de soltera para el martes para que yo fuera porque lo mas seguro es que no pueda venir a la boda._

Harry se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la sala, ya le era muy incómodo que todos, hasta Kreacher, estuvieran observándolo hablar como esperando a ver a que hora le daba un colapso nervioso.

- Ginny – trato de calmase para hablarle bien y que recapacitara – recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, no es recomendable que andes en fiestas porque puedes tomar de mas y por lo tanto puedes hablar de mas ¿si me explico? – Nadie contesto - ¿Ginny?

_- Harry me acabo de comprar unas botas, te van a encantar, lo bueno es que había de mi número._

- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

_- Si no te preocupes no voy a tomar mucho, no vaya ser que ya este embarazada._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

_- Claro que no, los síntomas se presentan hasta el primero o segundo mes._

- Bueno con mucho más razón ya regresa.

_- No._

- Ginny – tomo aire – piensa que es por tu seguridad.

_- Siempre estoy con mis amigos o con mi familia, no te preocupes. Disculpe señorita ¿Cuánto cuestan aquellos zapatos?_

- Bueno hazlo por mí, regresa por favor.

_- No, pero te prometo que en cuanto regrese te recompensare todo lo que estuve lejos – ella dijo con voz seductora a lo que Harry se desespero más._

- Ginevra soy tu esposo así que te ordeno que regreses ahora mismo.

_- No._

- Esta bien – trato de calmarse – regresa el lunes, discúlpate con tu amiga Emily y regresa el lunes como habías dicho antes.

_- No._

- ¡Ginevra te estoy ordenando que regreses el lunes!

_- ¡No me grites! ¿Quién te crees?_

- ¡Tu esposo por diez mil demonios!

_- Pues por diez mil demonios eso no te da derecho a mandarme._

- Si no regresas el lunes te juro que voy por ti.

_- Bueno nada más traite una chamarra porque hace frío no te vayas a enfermar – y sin más le colgó._

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito Harry volviendo a marcarle a Ginny y ella sin contestar.

- ¿Tu crees que regrese el lunes? – le pregunto Sirius a Ron en la cocina.

- No – le dijo tranquilamente comiéndose su postre – y por como le grito no dudes que ahora regrese hasta dentro de dos semanas más.

Harry regreso a la cocina diciendo malas palabras. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

- ¿Qué me ven?

- No debiste gritarle, Ginny es muy terca y si le ordenas algo hace todo lo contrario – le dijo Ron.

- Pues conmigo va a ser diferente. Los dos estamos metidos en esto porque los DOS aceptamos esto.

- Yo solo trataba de ayudarte, si le hablas bonito puede que te haga caso.

- ¿Y como quieres que le hable bonito si casi me estaba ignorando por estarse comprando unas botas? Kreacher ¿Qué es esto?

- Su postre amo.

- Sabe horrible.

- No le hables así a Kreacher – le dijo Hermione.

- Entonces comételo tú.

- Mas te vale que no andes otra vez con tu mal humor en la academia, no quiero otro reporte ¿entendiste? – le dijo Remus.

- Pues dile a tu querido profesor que no me vaya a estar molestando.

- No me hables así.

Harry se levanto de malas de la mesa y solo se escucho el golpe de la puerta cuando salio.

- No sabia que tuviera un carácter así – dijo Ron comiéndose el postre que había dejado Harry.

- Si es un poco enojón – dijo Sirius.

- Espero que no vaya a ser un problema porque Ginny también tiene un carácter un poco parecido ¿ya ven? hasta hechizo a Dumbledore.

- Al parecer esta profecía va a ser todo un reto – le dijo Sirius a Remus.

* * *

Bueno aquí es donde empieza lo bueno, todo lo que tienen que pasar para cumplir con la profecía. Todos estaban muy preocupados en que se debería de cumplir, en que Harry y Ginny aceptaran y ellos solo se preocuparon en como lo iban a hacer, al parecer todo eso era lo mas sencillo. Conste que no estoy diciendo que van a estar como perros y gatos pero la convivencia diaria y cada quien con sus costumbres y gustos no es cosa fácil. Harry es una ternura pero cuando se enoja es otra cosa y Ginny es de espíritu libre y muy terca, así que ahí esta el meollo del asunto.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, si tienen alguna idea o aportación que quieran hacer será bienvenida.

Un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de pasar toda la semana sin Ginny los integrantes de la casa de Grimmauld Place rogaban porque llegara lo más pronto posible. Harry estaba como alma que lleva el diablo y mas porque Dumbledore le había prohibido terminantemente que viajara a los Estados Unidos, tenían pruebas suficientes de que varios mortifagos había huido a ese país y no quería que se expusiera hasta tenerlos a todos en Azkaban. Eso y las miles de veces que Ginny le colgaba el teléfono cada vez que el ya no podía controlar mas su mal humor.

Llego el miércoles, la primera fecha que había dicho Ginny que llegaría ya que después de que Harry la sacaba de sus casillas por teléfono le decía que regresaría cuando a ella se le pegara la regalada gana. Regreso de la academia con la noticia de que ella aun no había llegado, se encerró en su habitación y de ahí no salio en todo el día.

Durante la cena todos estaban muy callados, no querían ni chistar por temor a que Harry volviera a gritonearle a todos y más porque ese día no había regresado Ginny. Se escucho el ruido de la chimenea y apareció Ginny en la puerta de la cocina, cargando su maleta y fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

- Buenas noches – dijo muy seria – Potter necesito hablar contigo.

- Aun no termino de comer.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Todos voltearon a ver a Harry quien se mantenía tranquilo, lo cual se les hizo muy extraño, pensaron que en cuanto Ginny apareciera iba a ser el fin del mundo por tantos gritos y reclamos pero en cambio Harry comía tranquilamente. Después de unos minutos Harry se levanto bajo la mirada de todos y se fue a su habitación encontrando a su esposa acomodando su ropa en el closet.

- Que bueno que llegaste – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Y como no querías que llegara? – lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿tu sabes lo que es aguantar a tus hermanos después de cuatro vociferadores que me mandaste hoy?

- ¿A que no te llego el quinto? – le pregunto tranquilamente.

- Te pasaste.

- No tu te pasaste, aquí estoy como idiota esperándote mientras tu estas de fiesta en fiesta, los dos aceptamos lo de la profecía y tu no te lo estas tomando en serio. – Ginny empezaba a quitarse la blusa y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Repite eso ¡Repítelo! – le aventó la blusa.

- ¡Eso! Eres una chiquilla que para ti todo es un juego.

- No lo puedo creer – se empezaba a quitar los pantalones quedando solamente en ropa interior – ¡no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!

- ¡Pues si! A los dos días de casados te vas a divertirte con tus amigas mientras yo me quedo encerrado más de una semana esperándote.

- Tu te quedaste mas de una semana esperándome ¿Y POR ESO TANTO ESCANDALO? Yo deje mi país, mi familia, mis amigas, deje el sueño de casarme de blanco con una gran fiesta y muchos invitados, perdí mi carrera, PERDI MI VIRGINIDAD y ¿dices que yo no me lo tomo en serio? ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! – se fue al baño dando un portazo de tras de ella.

Harry se quedo viendo a la puerta, eso no lo había pensado, había sido tan egoísta al pensar que Ginny no tomaba en serio la profecía, que para ella era mas importante sus amigas que estar con el ¿y para que engañarse? La quería solo para el ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Escucho el ruido de la regadera, tomo aire y entro al baño, vio la silueta de Ginny que se estaba tallando el cuerpo.

- Perdóname – ella no le contesto – es que pensé que tal vez te estabas arrepintiendo y que decidieras quedarte allá – ella abrió la puerta de la regadera para verlo a la cara.

- ¿Dudaste de mi? – el bajo la mirada – ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me tengas confianza?

- Es que te escuchaba tan contenta…

- Claro que estaba contenta de estar con mi familia y con mis amigas – le decía mientras tomaba el shampoo y se tallaba la cabeza – quería disfrutar al máxima estar con ellos porque no se cuando se vuelva a repetir.

- Ginny dime la verdad ¿paso por tu cabeza no regresar?

- No Harry – le dijo terminándose de enjuagar el cabello – siempre supe que iba a regresar pero tenia que despedirme de mis amigas a nuestra manera, es decir en fiestas y ni que decir de mi ultimo partido, sabia que ya no iba a volver a vivir algo así.

- Perdóname Ginny soy un imbécil.

- Si, si lo eres. No se como se te ocurrió mandarme vociferadores ¿recuerdas a mis hermanos gemelos?

- Algo.

- Pues son una pesadilla, así que cuando me mandaste el tercero empecé a hacer mis maletas para que ellos no me molestaran más. Pásame mi toalla.

Harry la envolvió en la toalla y Ginny salio para tomar otra y secarse el cabello. Harry se recargo en el marco de la puerta y miro el piso.

- Apuesto que ni me extrañaste.

- ¿Eso piensas? – le dijo medio sonriendo, con solo ver esa carita triste viendo el suelo y con las manos en la espalda se le había quitado lo enojada ¿Qué tenia Harry que hacia que le cambiara el humor en cuestión de segundos?

- Si.

- ¿Tu crees que mi cuerpo no reclamaba por el tuyo durante las noches? – se le acerco para abrazarlo.

- No, tu cuerpo estaba bailando con tus amigas.

- Pero me atormentaba pidiéndome a gritos estar en tu cama – le susurraba en el oído – necesitaba tu cuerpo haciéndole el amor ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- Complacerlo - le quito la toalla y se la llevo a la cama.

Mas tarde Ron se encontraba haciendo su tarea en la cocina. Tenía que redactar un ensayo y no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba escribiendo, así que se llevo todo a la cocina y se preparo unos emparedados para pensar mejor. Así lo encontró Hermione, ella no podía dormir y había bajado por un vaso de leche.

- Hola ¿Qué haces?

- Tarea – le sonrío – no me queda bien este ensayo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Siempre y cuando no te burles.

Ella tomo el pergamino y empezó a leerlo corrigiendo lo que estaba equivocado y agregando información extra. Ron la observaba comiéndose su emparedado, había algo en ella que le gustaba, tal vez su manera de concentrarse cuando leía o como arrugaba la frente y hacia gestos con la boca cuando algo no esta bien.

- ¿Te gusta mucho leer?

- Si – le sonrío – aprendo cosas nuevas.

- Haz cambiado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Antes eras muy mandona y enojona ahora eres mas tranquila.

- Creo que la vida me ha cambiado. La muerte de mis padres, el acompañar siempre a Harry en su misión…la guerra.

- Me hubiera gustado haber seguido con ustedes – le tomo la mano que tenia Hermione sobre la mesa – no sabes como me dolió haberme ido de Hogwarts.

- La seguridad de tu familia era lo mas importante – le contesto súper nerviosa.

- Si mis padres solo pensaron en nosotros sobretodo en Ginny – la soltó para levantarse por un vaso de leche sirviéndole uno a ella.

- Mira creo que así esta bien – le entrego el pergamino, Ron lo empezó a leer.

- Vaya Hermione te quedo excelente ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Nada, ya sabes cuando necesites ayuda avísame.

- Eres un ángel – le dio un beso en la frente – bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana hay que levantarnos temprano.

Sonó el despertador por tercera vez, Ginny ya estaba acostada arriba de la espalda de Harry porque el ni se dignaba a levantar el brazo para apagarlo.

- Ya Harry levántate se te va a hacer tarde.

- No quiero.

Ginny se levanto para ir al baño pegando el grito de su vida haciendo que Harry tomara su varita en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y se levantara completamente desnudo.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

- ¡No vayas a entrar!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Déjame entrar!

- ¡No! Estoy bien.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me bajo. Maldita sea.

- ¿Qué te bajo? – le pregunto Harry ya mas tranquilo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Lo de cada mes ¿Por qué no tienes toallas sanitarias aquí? – buscaba en los cajones del baño.

- Discúlpame me las termine – le dijo Harry regresando a acostarse.

- Harry – se asomo por la puerta del baño – ve y pídele unas a Hermione.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo crees que le voy a pedir algo así a Hermione? Ve tú.

- No puedo, anda ve.

- No.

- ¡Que vayas!

Se puso su bata de mala gana murmurando palabras malsonantes y se fue a buscar a Hermione quien salía de su habitación ya lista para irse a la universidad.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Aun no estas listo para irte a la academia?

- No pero Ginny te llama, esta en el baño.

- ¿Qué paso? – Hermione entro a la habitación directo al baño y tocando la puerta – ¿Ginny?

- Pásamelas Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ginny se asomo por la puerta.

- ¿No te dijo Harry? – ella negó.

- Claro que no le iba a decir y apúrate que se me hace tarde, tengo que bañarme.

- ¿Me podrías dar unas toallas sanitarias?

- Si claro – salio a buscar unas sin ver a la cara a Harry, a ella también le daba pena.

Después de que Harry por fin estaba listo para irse a la academia, sin tiempo de desayunar, acomodaba sus libros en su mochila. Ginny salía del baño ya bañada y con unos jeans y una blusa rosa sencilla.

- ¿No vas a comer nada?

- No tengo tiempo, como algo allá – la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso – ¿hoy en la noche continuamos?

- No puedo recuerda que ando en mis días.

- ¡Demonios! ¿y cuantos días te dura?

- Soy muy irregular, pero mínimo cinco.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar y otra vez…! Maldita sea!

- Te aguantas y no te quiero de mal humor porque no me conoces como me pongo yo cuando ando así, sino pregúntale a Ron.

Bajaron a la cocina. Todos con excepción de Hermione ya se estaban preparando para salir. Ginny se despidió de Harry con un beso y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, Ron se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y otro a Hermione quien se quedo completamente roja.

- ¿No tienes clases? – le pregunto Ginny a Hermione quien todavía veía a Ron recoger sus libros.

- Si solo que no tengo las primeras dos horas – le contesto en automático y Ginny pudo darse cuenta que Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto una vez que Ron se desapareció en medio de unas llamas verdes en la chimenea.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi hermano.

- Por Merlín ¡no! ¿Qué cosas dices Ginny? – le decía sonriendo.

- Porque el me pregunto que pensaba de ti.

- ¿En serio? – se le quito la sonrisa.

- Si, dice que tú tienes algo que no sabe que es pero que tú pones una barrera entre ustedes.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Por qué no platicas mas con el? Invítalo a salir.

- ¿Cómo lo voy a invitar a salir Ginny?

- Dile que se te antoja un helado de un lugar y pídele que te acompañe o… ya se, el sale a correr todas las mañanas muy temprano, dile que tienes ganas de hacer ejercicio y el te dirá que vayan juntos a correr y así estas cerca de el.

- Anoche le ayude con su tarea.

- Bien – le dio una mordida a su pan.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Me gustas para cuñada y mira que yo como única mujer en mi casa soy muy celosa con mis hermanos, sino que te diga mi querida cuñadita Fleur las que le hice pasar cuando no era de todo mi agrado. Tú me agradaste desde que te conocí y pues si te gusta mi hermano tienes en mí a una aliada, además esa zorra con la que sale no me cae.

- Es la del bar ¿verdad?

- Si pero tu llevas las de ganar porque vives en la misma casa que el – le cerro un ojo.

Por mas que lo intentaba a Hermione siempre le ganaban los nervios, la única manera en que se sentía segura de si misma para estar cerca de Ron era ayudándole en su tarea pero para su mala suerte casi no tenia y cuando llegaba a tener el solo la hacia o bien buscaba a Harry y juntos trabajaban en eso.

Una tarde estaban los cuatro viendo una película muggle en la sala de televisión. Harry estaba acostado en la pierna de Ginny completamente dormido mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello; Ron estaba acostado en un sofá y Hermione en lugar de ver la película lo veía mas a el. Ginny la veía de reojo, notaba que ella quería hablar para después arrepentirse.

- Ron ¿no se te antojan unos suculentos nachos con mucho queso y jalapeños? Y ¿Qué me dices de unas palomitas con extra mantequilla y mucha salsa? Ah y un refresco doble.

- Si ¿Por qué no le dices a Kreacher que lo traiga?

- ¿Cómo crees? Esta no es nuestra casa.

- Pero Harry es tu esposo.

- Hay una dulcería como a dos cuadras de aquí, una vez me llevo Harry y me compro un helado ¿tu sabes donde esta Hermione?

- Si lo conozco.

- ¿Por qué no van juntos?

- Pero estamos viendo la película.

- La pongo en pausa – tomo el control y detuvo la película – yo quiero unos nachos con extra queso y mucho pero mucho chile jalapeño.

- Yo un elote – decía Harry entre dormido y despierto – sin crema.

- ¿Quieres ir Hermione? – le pregunto Ron.

- Si esta bien – Ginny le cerro un ojo.

Mientras caminaban Ron era el que hablaba y hablaba. Le contaba como era Estados Unidos y lo que más extrañaba de ese lugar. Hermione había decidido comprarse solamente unos cacahuates y un refresco de dieta.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres nada mas? – le pregunto Ron cargando toda la comida.

- No así estoy bien, es que – se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Ginny – siento que estoy engordando.

- ¿Tu? – soltó una carcajada Ron – pero si estas súper delgada.

- En serio creo que…debería de hacer ejercicio.

- Pues yo salgo a correr todas las mañanas ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- De acuerdo – sonrío triunfante.

Así fue como Ron empezó a conocer más a Hermione, cada vez ella se soltaba más y le platicaba algunas cosas de ella. Ron no quería tocar mucho el tema de todo lo que había vivido con Harry para buscar los horocruxes, sabia que era algo que ella quería olvidar pero sin embargo una mañana en el parque le platico todo. Era a la única persona a quien le había contado su experiencia incluidos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Era el cumpleaños de Sirius y lo festejarían con una pequeña reunión con todos los de la orden. Tonks y Ginny habían planeado que hubiera baile así que se encargaron de la música y de hacer una pista de baile en el salón de fiestas. Claro que las únicas bailaban y bailaba eran ellas, Harry trataba de esconderse cada vez que Ginny estaba cerca con toda la intención de bailar con el así que Sirius era el que les seguía la corriente.

Hermione estaba desesperada porque Ron aun no llegaba, había salido a buscar un regalo para Sirius y ya se había tardado. Después de una hora apareció pero acompañado por la rubia del bar. Sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies al verlo entrar de la mano con ella. Ginny que estaba bailando se detuvo y dejando a Sirius bailando solo y se fue decidida a hablar con su hermano.

- Ginny te presento a Lavander, Lav ella es… - Ginny lo había jalado del brazo para sacarlo del salón.

- ¿Qué haces con esa aquí? – lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No me la pude quitar de encima.

- ¿Estas loco?

- No ella es bruja también, hace unos días me di cuenta pensé que era muggle como la conocí en aquel bar.

- Aunque sea bruja no debiste traerla.

- No nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo, solo unos cuantos minutos.

Mientras tanto en el salón Lavander vio a Harry y pego un grito de sorpresa, el estaba con Hermione para que no se sintiera mal porque Ron había llegado acompañado.

- ¡Eres Harry Potter!

- Si – le dijo un poco incomodo por la manera en que lo veía.

- No me lo van a creer mis amigas cuando les cuente. Yo soy Lavander Brown la novia de Ron.

- Mucho gusto.

- No sabía que mi Ro-Ro te conociera.

- Si…nos conocemos, mira ahí viene.

- Lavander tenemos que irnos – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una fiesta privada – le dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Por amenaza de Ginny Ron tuvo que hacerle un obliviate a Lavander para no recordar la casa y sobretodo a Harry. Daba gracias a Dios que el profesor Dumbledore aun no había llegado y los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de su novia habían sido Remus, Sirius y Tonks y ellos prometieron guardar el secreto siempre y cuando cumpliera con la amenaza de Ginny.

- No estés triste Hermione – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Para que engañarme Ginny? Ella es muy bonita y se arregla muy bien.

- ¿Cuál bien? Parece una prostituta salida de un burdel ¿le viste esos aretes? Solo le faltaba el perico que se colgara ahí. Y ni que decir del maquillaje ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso venia de un carnaval?

- Yo ni me maquillo, tal vez eso le guste a Ron por eso anda con ella.

- Bueno ¿Por qué no intentas maquillarte?

- No se como, pero tengo una amiga en la universidad que se maquilla muy bien le voy a decir que me enseñe.

- Así me gusta, podemos ir de nuevo a un bar y que Ron te vea guapísima.

- Si yo te digo cuando lo haríamos.

- Esa es mi cuñada. Bueno te dejo ya vi a Harry y quiero bailar con el y esta vez no se me va a esconder.

Al día siguiente Remus, Sirius y Hermione se encontraban en el despacho de Sirius. Los dos hombres revisando cosas del cuartel y Hermione buscando unos libros cuando escucharon la risa de una persona, se quedaron los tres callados.

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo se.

Sirius saco su varita seguido de los otros dos, nunca habían escuchado una risa así y pensaron que alguien había entrado a la casa a pesar de todos los hechizos contra intrusos que habían puesto. Caminaron dejándose guiar por el sonido de esa risa, cada vez se acercaban más y más y el sonido se escuchaba aun más fuerte. Estaban los tres preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Llegaron al salón de fiestas donde la noche anterior se había llevado a cabo la reunión. Sirius y Remus se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza y abriendo poco a poco la puerta. Se sorprendieron de ver a Harry tirado en el piso riéndose, a un lado de el esta Ginny quien también se reía pero no tan fuerte como el.

- Otra vez – se levanto Ginny.

- No Ginny ya no puedo – le decía Harry tocándose el estomago por tanto reírse.

- Harry tienes que cargarme, es rock and roll.

- Pero tú te me avientas y pierdo el equilibrio, nos vamos a caer otra vez.

- No importa.

- Si como tú caes arriba de mí.

- Anda ahora vamos a hacerlo con música.

Los tres los observaban desde la puerta. Ginny estaba enseñando a Harry a bailar y este lo hacia divertidamente mal pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Nunca lo había escuchado reírse así – les dijo Hermione.

- Creo que esta pelirroja ha hecho lo que ninguno de nosotros tres hemos podido hacer en muchos años – dijo Sirius.

- Si – le contesto Remus - hacer feliz a Harry.

* * *

En el otro fic me mandaron un review diciéndome que se me notaba que era mexicanota jejeje, pues si y aquí otra vez no lo pude evitar: nachos con mucho chile jalapeño mmmmm y palomitas con mucha salsa mmmmmm, pensaba en poner un dip (queso crema, leche y chile jalapeño con vinagre) simplemente delicioso.

Bueno ya empecé a agregar mas a Ron y a Hermione para quienes me lo pidieron, ella hará su luchita para conquistarlo.

Bueno ahora me dispongo a escribir el otro capitulo para el otro fic.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus alert y favoritos.

Aclaro de antemano que en este capitulo toco un tema del cual no estoy muy relacionada, pero lo quería poner como otro "reto" que debían pasar Harry y Ginny, solo escribí las cosas que me han platicado y que cheque por Internet, me refiero a los exámenes que hacen para saber si puedes tener hijos o no, gracias a Dios me dio la bendición de ser madre y nunca tuve un problema para embarazarme, al contrario le pongo cruces jejeje ya con dos estoy que me jalo los cabellos. Si hay algo que no este bien en ese tema, mil disculpas pero solo lo quería agregar como un reto mas, de hecho pensé en agregar que estuvieran en tratamiento pero se iba a extender mucho y además como les dije no conozco bien el tema.

Neela-0 aquí tienes mas de Sirius y Remus ;)

Y para los que les guste la pareja de Ron y Hermione también hay un poco de ellos.

Bueno aclarado el punto y también que los personajes no son míos les dejo el capitulo 5.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses y no había noticias de un embarazo. Dumbledore daba vueltas en el despacho de Sirius mientras este y Remus estaban sentados en silencio y Hermione parada atrás del escritorio. Tocaron a la puerta para después aparecer Harry y Ginny un poco confundidos por ese "necesitamos hablar" de Sirius.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore – sonrío Ginny.

- Hola – le contesto un poco serio – ¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien ¿y usted? – el profesor se que un momento en silencio viendo a ambos chicos.

- Para serles sincero un poco preocupado, ya han pasado dos meses y no hay noticias ¿verdad?

- No aun no – contesto Ginny bajando la mirada.

- Profesor por nosotros no ha quedado – dijo Harry.

- Me lo imaginaba y es por eso que estoy preocupado, pensé que una vez casados no iban a tardar en cumplir con la profecía y mas porque conociendo a la familia Weasley que se han caracterizado por tener a muchos integrantes – Ginny soltó una risita – todo iba a ser muy rápido.

- Albus no los puedes presionar – le dijo Remus.

- Y no lo hago, pero si me preocupo porque estamos a tiempo de poder averiguar si hay algún problema.

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Harry.

- Es por lógica que no pueden ir a San Mungo para hacerse análisis y exámenes recuerden que no debemos confiar en nadie, así que podemos hacerlo a modo muggle.

- ¿Ir con doctores para saber porque no podemos tener un hijo?

- Yo no digo que no puedan, pero si hay algún problema podemos solucionarlo.

- Es verdad – dijo Hermione – hay muchos avances médicos hoy en día y si hay algún tipo de problema lo pueden solucionar o bien si no los hay ellos les pueden orientar para que puedan quedar embarazados.

- ¿Y que te hacen Hermione? – pregunto Ginny un poco temerosa.

- Una serie de estudios de tu matriz, tus ovarios…

- Y esos sanadores muggles…

- Doctotes Ginny – aclaro Harry.

- …si doctores ¿te tienen que tocar y…ver?

- Si Ginny, de hecho a lo mejor te hacen un ultrasonido vaginal.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto asustada Ginny.

- Es para ver como tienes la matriz, es un aparato que entra…

- ¡Eso si que no! – dijo Harry – no voy a permitir que vean a Ginny sin nada y que le metan aparatos y los dedos…eso lo hago solamente yo – todos se quedaron viendo a Harry en cambio Ginny le dio un manazo en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no lo publicas? "El único que le mete los dedos a Ginny Weasley soy yo" ¿te gusta el titulo? – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada mientras todos se les quedaban viendo excepto Sirius que volteaba a ver a otro lugar para que no vieran que se estaba riendo.

- Eres Ginny Potter – dijo sobandose la cabeza apenado porque se le fue la lengua de mas, Ginny bufo.

- ¿También se le harían exámenes a Harry profesor? – pregunto Hermione para cambiar de tema.

- Si también.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

- Tienen que analizar tus espermatozoides Harry y ver si son suficientes y fuertes para que puedan llegar al ovulo de Ginny.

- Entonces un doctor también va a tener que… - dijo Ginny.

- No eso lo hace el solito – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

- No entiendo.

- Luego te explico Ginny – le dijo viendo serio a su padrino.

- Hermione los va a acompañar para que se hagan los exámenes, ella conoce muy bien el mundo muggle, confío plenamente en ella.

Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, Harry y Ginny estaban muy nerviosos, ella porque no conocía nada de lo que hacían ahí y Harry porque tenia que entregar sus espermatozoides en un frasco y lo que mas le inquietaba era el resultado ¿y si era el que no había podido embarazar a Ginny? Porque lo habían hecho muchas veces a diario, en cualquier oportunidad tomaba a Ginny y le hacia el amor con el pretexto de que deberían de cumplir con la profecía pero ¿Cuándo lo hacia pensaba en la dichosa profecía?

- Es su turno – lo saco de sus pensamientos Hermione.

Harry y Ginny estuvieron con el doctor por mas de una hora, entre preguntas para ambos para hacer su expediente medico y después que Ginny pasara a que le hicieran el ultrasonido.

- No me sueltes – le decía Ginny nerviosa en la camilla tomando de la mano a Harry que estaba parado a un lado de ella.

- No te preocupes aquí estoy contigo y mientras este yo aquí no te va a pasar nada.

- Solo relájate Ginny – dijo el doctor.

Cuando vieron el aparato Ginny abrió los ojos asustada y apretó más la mano de Harry en cambio este cerro los ojos y se agacho para abrazarla.

Ginny y Hermione habían ido por unos refrescos a la cafetería y se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras Harry estaba con el doctor, bueno eso ellas pensaban porque en realidad el estaba solo en un cuarto y con un frasquito en la mano.

- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a conquistar a mi hermano?

- No estoy segura de querer hacerlo Ginny, el no se fijaría nunca en mi, sale casi todos los días con su novia ¿haz visto como me mira cuando salimos todos a comer?

- No le hagas caso, Ron no siente nada por ella solo la quiere para pasar un rato pero en cambio tu puedes hacer que mi hermanito se enamore.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque he visto la manera en que te ve.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mas bien no te ve te observa – Hermione frunció el ceño – si cuando estas leyendo o cuando ves la televisión.

- El nunca hace eso Ginny.

- Claro que si yo lo he visto, ahora se levanta mas entusiasmado cuando salen a correr…quítaselo a esa.

- Ay Ginny.

- ¿Sra. Potter? – le decía una enfermera – su esposo le llama.

Ginny se levanto y siguió a la enfermera que le señalo una puerta para que entrara. Al quererla abrir no pudo así que toco la puerta.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo, Ginny – Harry abrió la puerta completamente rojo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Entra – cerro la puerta de nuevo y le puso seguro – no puedo.

- ¿No puedes que?

- Poner aquí…mi semen – le decía señalándole el frasco.

- ¿Tienes que ponerlo ahí?

- Si y no puedo, ya lo intente con estas revistas y con esa película.

- Por Merlín – dijo sorprendida Ginny - ¿Qué están haciendo estos tipos?

- Necesito que me ayudes si no aquí voy a estar hasta la noche.

- Mira Harry nosotros nunca hemos hecho esto – le decía mostrándole una foto de la revista de una pareja en una posición algo extraña.

- ¿Ginny?

- Esta bien ¿Cómo te ayudo?

- Tu eres la experta en eso.

En menos de diez minutos Harry salio con su frasco y se lo entrego a la enfermera diciéndoles que ellos les hablarían por teléfono para avisarles de los resultados.

Harry acababa de regresar de la academia recostándose en su cama a un lado de Ginny quien estaba leyendo la sección de deportes del profeta.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, vamos a tener unos cursos especiales de medimagos, básicamente los primeros auxilios y todo eso, los va a impartir el sanador Chang.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- No.

- Harry quiero trabajar.

- ¿Qué? – se levanto para verla a los ojos.

- Que quiero trabajar, lo vengo pensando desde hace tiempo.

- Pues síguelo pensando porque no te voy a dejar trabajar.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando y dame las gracias porque te lo estoy diciendo antes y no mi primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Y donde, según tu, tienes pensado trabajar?

- Aquí – le señalo el periódico – esta sección apesta, no saben nada de Quidditch y el tipo que escribe aquí – busco el nombre – Michael Corner es el mismo que escribe la sección de espectáculos, o escribes uno o escribes otro.

- ¿Estas pensando en presentarte en el profeta y correr a ese tal Michael Corner?

- No que no lo corran pero que se dedique a espectáculos, no escribe nada mal y ahí si se nota que conoce el tema pero en cambio en deportes, mezcla los nombres y los apellidos de los jugadores y no da puntos de vista y ni siquiera describe bien los juegos, eso es súper fácil yo solo los escucho por la radio sin tener que verlos y puedo escribir que paso rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué quieres trabajar? ¿Es por dinero? Ya te dije que puedes tomar…

- No es por dinero, ya me aburrí de estar todo el día aquí encerrada.

- Pero cuando llego siempre salimos a donde tú quieras.

- Pero toda la mañana estoy sola, ya me se toda la vida de Kreacher y de los Black.

- ¿Por qué no estudias como nosotros?

- Lo mío es el Quidditch y si no puedo jugarlo ahora porque tengo que embarazarme pues mientras puedo seguir haciendo algo relacionado con el deporte, porque eso si Potter – le dijo apuntándole con el dedo – yo voy a seguir jugando te guste o no.

- Eso lo hablaremos después. Si estas tan terca en trabajar deberías consultarlo con Dumbledore.

- Suficiente tengo contigo – Harry frunció el ceño – esta bien le diré, pero primero le recordare aquellos hechizos mocomurcielagos que le mande por si se pone roñoso.

Todos lo análisis y exámenes habían salido favorablemente, no tenían ningún problema en poder embarazarse, únicamente les dieron unos medicamentos y los orientaron para que todo fuera mas rápido.

En cuanto al trabajo de Ginny, Dumbledore no puso ninguna objeción al respecto, al contrario, hablo con el gerente del profeta para facilitarle las cosas a Ginny, siendo este el más agradecido porque hasta el momento no había encontrado a un reportero de deportes que supiera y sobretodo escribiera tan bien los artículos de Quidditch. Ginny enseguida se gano la confianza y la amistad de todos en el profeta hasta la de Michael Corner quien le había explicado a Ginny que lo tenían a el como encargado de la sección de deportes porque el jugo solo un tiempo Quidditch pero que en realidad no le gustaba escribir sobre eso. Al poco tiempo que Ginny se hizo cargo de la sección deportiva las ventas empezaron a subir siendo esta sección la mas solicitada, pero eso significaba que Ginny tenia mas trabajo cada día, la mandaban a juegos especiales a otros países y eso hacia que saliera a flote el mal humor de Harry.

Habían planeado salir todos a comer, Hermione sabia que Ron iba a llevar a Lavander como siempre lo hacia así que decidió, sin avisarle a Ginny, que ese día se arreglaría para impresionar a Ron. Se había comprado maquillaje que le había dicho su amiga de la universidad, pero solamente lo había comprado sin que le explicara como debería de maquillarse, según ella ya había visto muchas veces a Lavander como para no saber como lo hacia.

Estaban todos en la sala esperando únicamente a que Hermione bajara, cuando por fin apareció todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos excepto Lavander que soltó una carcajada y se doblo de la risa.

- Hermione ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- ¿A dónde vas, a un circo? – le dijo Lavander burlándose.

- Tú cállate mendiga vieja…

Hermione se subió llorando a su habitación escuchando únicamente los gritos de Ginny insultando a Lavander por haberse burlado de ella, cerro la puerta y se acostó en su cama llorando desconsoladamente.

- Hermione, ábreme por favor – le decía Ron quien había corrido detrás de ella.

- ¡Vete!

- No – le dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose a un lado de ella.

- ¿Tu también te vas a burlar de mi por como me maquille?

- No, accio toallitas desmaquillantes de Ginny – tomo las toallitas y ayudo a levantar a Hermione de la cama quien tenia la cara totalmente manchada porque por llorar se le había corrido todo el maquillaje - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Quería arreglarme para salir.

- Tu siempre te arreglas – le decía limpiándole la cara.

- No es cierto, siempre me veo igual y hoy quería… - y se soltó llorando otra vez.

- No llores – la abrazo.

- Ya te manche tu camisa.

- No importa – continuo limpiándole la cara – mira nada mas, todo este maquillaje lo único que hace es ocultar lo bonita que eres.

- Lavander se maquilla…

- Pero ella lo hace porque lo necesita ¿te la imaginas sin nada de maquillaje? – Ron hizo un gesto de susto que hizo que Hermione sonriera.

- Ándale así te ves mas bonita aun.

- ¿Te parezco bonita?

- Claro, desde que te conocí ¿recuerdas que buscabas al sapo de Neville?

- Si.

- Lo primero que pensé fue: "Que niña tan linda aunque un poco sangrona"

- Si que lo era – sonrío – pero no era linda mis cabellos estaban…

- Si es cierto – le dijo riéndose – pero ya no.

- Me ha costado muchos hechizos.

- ¡SUELTAME! – gritaba Ginny - ¡Harry déjame partirle la cara a esa!

Se levantaron los dos encontrando a Harry subiendo las escaleras cargando a Ginny en su hombro y esta pataleando.

- ¡MALDITA BASTARDA NO TE ME ESCONDAS, DEJA QUE TE ENCUENTRE Y VERAS…!

- ¡GINEVRA! – le grito Ron.

Ginny se tranquilizo únicamente porque vio a Hermione sonriendo por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo pero sobretodo por la cara de Harry que hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por evitar que se le fuera encima a Lavander.

- ¿Cómo estas Hermione? – le dijo con una voz dulce aun en el hombro de Harry.

- Bien Ginny.

- Vaya hasta que te calmaste – la bajo Harry al piso.

- Ron quiero a esa fuera de aquí y no respondo si la vuelvo a ver.

- No se preocupen que nadie la volverá a ver de nuevo – le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y bajo las escaleras.

- Bueno creo que no vamos a salir a comer, le diré a Sirius que salgamos a comprar algo – les dijo Harry.

- Esta bien – Ginny y Hermione entraron a la habitación - ¿Qué paso Hermione?

- Lo arruine todo.

- Pero me dijiste que le ibas a decir a una amiga de la universidad.

- Si me dijo donde comprarme el maquillaje y que ella me iba a decir como pero…solamente lo compre.

- Me hubieras dicho a mí.

- Si, creo que perdí mi única oportunidad de gustarle a Ron.

- No lo creo, este fin de semana tú y yo nos vamos a ir de compras.

Ginny y Hermione se hicieron mas amigas que nunca, se iban de compras y a veces se acompañaban ya sea a la universidad o al profeta. Ron había terminado su relación con Lavander pero ella lo seguía buscando dándole el una segunda oportunidad pero ya sin relacionarla con sus amigos y sobretodo con Ginny.

Harry llevaba días muy callado, se sentía muy confundido por el cambio que tuvo Ginny desde que empezó a trabajar, pasaba de estar triste porque ella se iba por horas a estar enojado porque ella le platicaba sobre el tal Michael Corner, que resulto ser un estupendo amigo para la pelirroja. Así lo encontró Sirius en el garage arriba de su BMW jugando con una pelotita aventándola a la pared y después atrapándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Sirius con un trapo y un bote de cera.

- Nada.

- ¿Y tu fiera? ¿Dónde esta? – Sirius empezó a encerar su nuevo auto.

- En su trabajo.

- ¿A esta hora?

- Si, tenía que entregar unas entrevistas – aventó más fuerte la pelota

- Hola pensé que no había nadie en la casa, Kreacher me dijo que aquí estaban – dijo entrando Remus - ¿Por qué no lo haces con magia canuto?

- No a mis niños me gusta consentirlos – le decía Sirius acariciando su auto.

Harry seguía aventando la pelota mientras Sirius simulaba encerar su auto pero en realidad lo observaba, se había dado cuenta lo callado que había estado Harry los últimos días así que al verlo solo en el garage decidió ir a platicar con el mientras que Remus se subía a una de las motos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – rompió el silencio Sirius.

- Nada.

- Hay algo que te molesta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Harry recuerda que fui el mejor amigo de tu padre, te conozco desde que naciste, te cargue después que James, te cambie los pañales, te di biberón, estuve contigo en los mejores y peores tiempos de tu vida y se que hay algo que te molesta – Harry se quedo callado – y me atrevería a decir que es algo que se relaciona con una pelirroja.

- Ha cambiado, ya no hace caso como antes, ahora es su trabajo, Hermione y después su trabajo ¿Saben que me dijo ayer en la noche cuando me acerque a ella? – los dos hombres negaron – que no estaba ovulando, que no era necesario que hiciéramos el amor porque de todas maneras no iba a quedar embarazada – aventó la pelota con coraje y esta reboto fuertemente en la pared y fue a dar al vidrio del BMW de Sirius.

- Mira lo que hiciste.

- Perdón, reparo.

- Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando Lily no le hacia caso, solo que el aventaba la snitch y no rompía nada – dijo Remus.

- Es que no se porque me siento así, desde que conocí a Ginny me di cuenta que era una chica muy linda, preciosa a decir verdad, pero nada mas. Después cuando se fue tuve mucho miedo de que no regresara y sentía una necesidad de tenerla a mi lado. Cuando hacemos el amor siento que soy el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, pero también me doy cuenta que ella no siente lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es cariñosa conmigo pero a veces siento que lo hace jugando, me da besos y me dice "amorcito, esposito mío, cariño" pero siempre con un tono burlón. La otra noche, después de hacer el amor, me levante al baño y cuando regrese estaba acostada en la cama con los pies para arriba.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto riéndose Sirius de solo imaginárselo.

- Es lo mismo que yo le pregunte y me dijo que para que llegaran mas rápido mis animalitos y que quedara embarazada pronto.

- Todo eso te molesta – le dijo Remus.

- Si y no se porque, se supone que para eso estamos juntos, para tener un hijo y cumplir con la profecía, pero a veces quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ella, salir a caminar, que fuera cariñosa conmigo pero sin esa sonrisita burlona – Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver.

- ¿Te contamos una historia como cuando estabas niño? – le dijo Sirius.

- No.

- Esta era una vez un chico que era muy rebelde y…

- Mujeriego.

- Orgulloso.

- Pedante.

- Presumido.

- Eso, pero conoció a una chica que no se comportaba como la bola de admiradoras que tenia encima.

- Al contrario lo trataba con la punta del pie, se negaba a salir con el, trataba por todos los medios de estar lo mas lejos de este chico.

- Al comienzo le pareció gracioso pero al pasar del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que esta chica no era como las demás sino alguien especial, se sentía confundido porque esta chica no le hacia caso.

- ¿Quieren terminar por favor? – Harry sabia que era la historia de sus padres que ya se la sabia de memoria.

- Así fue como se dio cuenta James que estaba enamorado de Lily – termino Remus.

- Si Harry, James se enamoro de Lily porque era diferente y hacia sacar lo mejor de el, cuando por fin lo acepto dejo de ser un patan y se convirtió en un ejemplo de hombre, esposo y padre.

- ¿Me están diciendo que yo me estoy enamorando de Ginny?

- Piénsalo bien y se como un Potter.

Dejaron solo a Harry quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían salido del garage. ¿Enamorado? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Se había enamorado de Ginny?

* * *

En el próximo capitulo ya vienen los sentimientos de Ginny, no desesperen.

Lo del ultrasonido vaginal me lo copie de la película "plan B" solo que Harry no se desmaya y lo de Ginny que se pone los pies para arriba lo saque de la serie de "friends" cuando Phoebe quiere quedar embarazada de los hijos de su hermano.

Para los que me dejaron reviews en el one-shot "Ron esta peor que yo" mil GRACIAS y para los que me pidieron continuación siento decirles que: ¡No se me ocurre nada! Pero nunca hay que decir nunca así que tal vez se me prenda el foco algún día.

**Cris:** no soy regia pero si norteña, del mero norte de Tamaulipas ajuaaaa.

Espero sus comentarios….saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Regrese! Si ya se que paso un poquito mas de tiempo de lo que acostumbro pero mi compu se descompuso y recien me la entregaron hoy al mediodia, asi que aprovechando que mi marido esta viendo el footbal americano con mis hijos me di una escapadita para subir el capitulo, ya lo tenia escrito desde hace un buen pero en mi correo y no lo podia subir.

Bueno mejor los dejo con el capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

Asuka si se me concedio el regalo que me dijiste por mi cumple jejeje.

* * *

Harry se había quedado pensando lo que le habían dicho Sirius y Remus. Cada vez que estaba con Ginny se ponía a observarla y analizar todo lo que le gustaba de ella, pero sobretodo lo que ella había hecho en el, debería de aceptar que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Y eso paso exactamente una noche antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Ginny movía sus caderas arriba de el, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el placer de tener a Harry adentro de ella. El la veía analizando cada gesto que hacia _Si la amo_ pensó, amaba todo de ella. Se levanto para besarla, para hacerle realmente el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella le correspondió el beso hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos pero al mismo tiempo moviendo sus caderas mas rápido, Harry termino el beso para ahora dedicarse a lo que tenía enfrente: sus senos, succionándolos y saboreándolos mientras sus manos ayudaban a Ginny con el movimiento de cadera haciendo que ella gritara de placer.

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras – le sonrío Ginny.

Harry la acostó y se subió arriba de ella besando detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo, sin prisa, tratando de guardar en su mente cada instante que estaba viviendo. Ginny se dejaba besar y de vez en cuando soltaba risitas debido a que Harry besaba parte de su cuerpo que le producía cosquillas. La penetro lentamente abrazándola, perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello y besando su cuello y su oreja, ella también lo abrazo y enrollo sus piernas en su cintura. Eran uno solo disfrutando el momento de la unión. Harry ya no pudo más y termino acostándose sobre el pecho de Ginny.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Ginny acariciando su cabello – Haz estado muy raro estos últimos días.

- ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta? Casi ni estas aquí.

- No quiero discutir otra vez, ya te dije que estoy con Hermione o sino en el profeta – Harry se levanto y se acostó a un lado de ella.

- Tengo problemas con el curso especial de medimagos, después de vacaciones es el examen para ver si lo aprobamos o no y creo que me va a ir terriblemente mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- No logro entender nada y es indispensable que sepa todo eso para que en cualquier emergencia que tengamos en combate saber que hacer con los heridos. El sanador Chang me dijo que me podía ayudar en las vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo?

- Dándome clases particulares en su casa. Creo que voy a aceptar si no voy a reprobar el curso.

- Harry hablando de vacaciones te quería decir algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero ir a Estados Unidos a pasar la navidad allá, lo que pasa es que ya va a nacer la hija de mi hermano Percy y pues estoy segura que el año que viene ya no la pasaría con ellos por nuestro hijo, pero te prometo que para año nuevo estoy aquí.

- Debo de confiar en ti ¿verdad? – ella sonrío - ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas el año nuevo allá para que disfrutes y aprendas de tu sobrina?

- ¿De veras? ¿Lo dices en serio? – el asintió - ¿Sin vociferadores?

- Sin vociferadores lo prometo.

- Eres un amor – le dio un beso en la boca.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

- Le dije a mi jefe que le traería reportajes especiales de los equipos de Estados Unidos sin costo de hospedaje, viáticos, comidas…

- ¿Y le gusto la idea?

- Mucho y tampoco vamos a tener problemas con el profesor Dumbledore porque voy a estar en mis días así que no vamos a perder tiempo, regresando es cuando voy a estar ovulando.

Hermione y Ginny habían decido que a su regreso iban a llevar a cabo el plan. Ron se iba con Ginny a Estados Unidos y para cuando regresara se iba a encontrar a una Hermione diferente, ya tenían todo preparado.

Habían pasado navidad en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore los había invitado a que convivieran con los alumnos que no habían podido ir a sus hogares pero sobretodo con los maestros. Harry y Hermione disfrutaron mucho el estar en la cabaña de Hagrid y visitaron a Grawp. Ginny y Ron pasaban las vacaciones en la comodidad de su hogar y con el nacimiento de su nueva sobrina Molly estaban felices.

Pero para Ginny eso empezó a cambiar después de unos días que empezó a notar un cambio en las llamadas de Harry. Ya no lo hacia seguido como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, a veces era ella la que tenia que hablarle porque se preocupaba que el no lo hiciera. Sabia que el estaba muy ocupado con sus clases particulares pero le llamo mucho la atención que eso empezó a suceder después que le dijo que el conocía a la hija del sanador que le daba las clases, resulto ser una amiga de Hogwarts y ella le ayudaba con las tareas porque ella también estaba estudiando para sanadora.

- ¿Harry?

_- Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estas?_

- Bien ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer?

_- Si lo hice._

- Claro que no.

_- Perdón es que me confunden mucho los horarios y no te quiero llamar a veces para no despertarte._

- ¿Dónde estas?

_- En un restaurante cenando._

- ¿Estas con Hermione?

- _No es Cho._

- ¿La hija del sanador?

_- Si ella._

- ¿Y porque estas con ella cenando?

_- Toda la tarde estuvimos practicando los hechizos para las hemorragias, huesos…_

- ¿Y ya terminaron?

_- No apenas estamos llegando._

- Me refiero a lo de los hechizos.

_- No mañana vamos a ver todo lo del sistema circulatorio._

- Bueno ¿Mañana me llamas?

_- Harry ¿Quién es? – alcanzo a escuchar Ginny._

_- Es…una amiga._

- ¿Cómo que una amiga? ¡Dile quien soy!

_- Bien sabes que no puedo – le decía en un susurro._

- Espero que mañana SI te acuerdes de llamarme.

_- Esta bien, te mando un beso._

- Yo también.

Harry le hablaba a diario pero lo que mas le molestaba a Ginny era que solo le hablaba de sus clases particulares con el sanador Chang y su excelente hija Cho Chang. Cuando le preguntaba por Hermione no sabia decirle nada nuevo, solo que estudiaba y nada más. Así que una tarde le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a ella.

_- Ginny ¿Cómo estas?_

- Bien Hermione ¿Cómo va todo?

_- Excelente, ya tengo todo listo para el 3 de enero que regresen._

- Oye Hermione ¿Tu conoces a esa tal Cho Chang?

_- Si_ _estuvo con nosotros en Hogwarts en el mismo curso solo que en otra casa._

- ¿Es…bonita?

- _No me digas que estas celosa – le dijo Hermione riéndose – lo de ellos paso hace mucho tiempo._

- ¿Cómo que lo de ellos?

_- ¿No te dijo Harry?_

- ¿Decirme que?

_- Pues que en quinto año ellos salieron._

- ¿No me digas que a ella es a quien beso?

_- Bueno si, Harry me platico que se dieron un beso. Pero Ginny eso paso hace mucho tiempo_.

- Si tienes razón.

_- Aquí regreso Harry te mando un abrazo._

- Igual. – Hermione le paso el teléfono.

_- Te extraño – le dijo Harry entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta._

- Yo también.

_- ¿Te bajo?_

- Si ya ayer.

_- Bueno esperemos que para el próximo mes._

- ¿No estas enojado?

_- Claro que no Ginny, los doctores nos dijeron que no teníamos ningún problema. Creo que lo mejor es no estar pensando nada más en eso._

- ¿A si y tu en que piensas?

_- En la escuela._

- ¿En la escuela o en tu reencuentro con tu…amiga?

_- ¿Por qué me lo dices así?_

- ¿Así como?

_- Pues de mala gana._

- Me llama mi mamá después hablamos.

_- Esta bien. Te mando un beso._

- Si…yo también.

Siempre que hablaba Ginny a Inglaterra terminaba con una sensación en el estomago ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué no te gusta nada esa tal Cho cerca de Harry? Tú solamente le tienes que dar un hijo y nada mas ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenia esa sensación? Pero cada vez que hablaba con Harry o con Hermione siempre había algo de ella, lo curioso es que ninguno le ocultaba nada como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero ella sentía algo completamente diferente ¿celos? ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Pero si en toda su vida nunca lo fue con sus novios ¿Por qué ahora? Ya ni siquiera disfrutaba las vacaciones, ahora ya se quería regresar de inmediato a Inglaterra.

Regreso sola el primero de enero sin avisarle a nadie, simplemente se apareció en la chimenea. Reviso la cocina, la sala, las habitaciones y estaba la casa completamente vacía. Decidió esperar en la cocina y se preparo algo de comer cuando escucho ruidos en la puerta principal. Llegaban Sirius, Hermione, Harry y Cho muy sonrientes y platicando cuando se sorprendieron de ver a Ginny.

- Pelirroja regresaste – le dijo Sirius abrazándola.

- Ginny que gusto verte.

- Igual Hermione te ves muy bien.

- Gracias me he estado poniendo ya la ropa que compramos juntas ¿Ron regreso contigo?

- No el llega pasado mañana. Hola Harry.

- Hola Ginny – la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que llegabas hoy?

- Fue de improvisto – Ginny observaba a Cho quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara, debía aceptarlo era muy bonita y simpática.

- Ginny te presento a Cho Chang, Cho ella es Ginny la prima de Sirius – Ginny frunció el ceño extrañada pero Harry le hizo señas con los ojos para que no dijera nada.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, me han hablado mucho de ti.

- Trajimos de comer ¿Tienes hambre Ginny? – pregunto Sirius.

- Si…algo.

En toda la comida Ginny no dejaba de observar a Cho, era muy atractiva y simpática, platicaba de una manera muy amable con todos, era educada y su vocabulario era de lo más correcto. Harry y ella se llevaban muy bien, de vez en cuando se sonreían mutuamente como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

Una vez que se despidieron de Cho, Ginny subió a su habitación para deshacer su maleta, estaba acomodando su ropa en la cajonera cuando sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura y su boca dándole besos en el cuello.

- Que bueno que regresaste, pensé que te ibas a tardar más.

- No, Audrey se fue a casa de sus papas y se llevo a Molly – mintió Ginny.

- ¿Y Ron?

- La comida de mi mamá lo convenció de quedarse hasta pasado mañana.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste? Cuéntame – la tomo de la mano para sentarla en la cama.

- Bien, todo normal ¿Y tú? – lo vio directamente a los ojos con la ceja levantada.

- También, bueno me la paso en casa del sanador Chang pero estoy seguro que voy aprobar el examen, Cho me ha ayudado mucho.

- Si ya me di cuenta. Es una suerte que te hayas encontrado con ella ¿verdad? Y ¿siempre fueron amigos? – le pregunto despreocupadamente viéndose las uñas.

- Desde quinto, no cuarto.

- ¿Por fin? – ya no pudo mas disimular sus ¿celos?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que antes habías salido con ella y que fue a ella a quien habías besado?

- Eso paso hace mucho Ginny.

- Como quiera me lo hubieras dicho.

- ¿Para que?

- Solo para saberlo.

- Veo que regresaste de malas.

- Perdón – se quedo un momento en silencio para calmarse - tienes razón ¿Cuándo es el examen?

- La próxima semana.

- Y… ¿ya terminaste con el sanador Chang?

- Si solo que Cho me sigue ayudando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella insiste en que su padre es muy estricto en los exámenes y me esta ayudando para que saque una nota perfecta.

- Ay mira que linda – dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa falsa.

- También le dije que en cuanto llegara Ron le podría ayudar a el y me contesto que si.

- ¿Ron también va a ir a su casa?

- No Cho va a venir aquí todas las tardes, ella piensa que ustedes son primos de Sirius.

- Ron se pondrá contentísimo de que alguien le ayude en su examen – dijo haciendo una mueca.

Ron regreso el 3 de enero apareciendose en la chimenea, estaba sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello cuando fue recibido por una Hermione completamente diferente. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla apretado a su cuerpo, una botas negras y un suéter color vino, ahora usaba aretes, pulseras y un collar que hacia relucir mas su vestimenta, estaba maquillada discretamente y se había puesto brillo en los labios, su cabello lo llevaba recogido dejando caer pequeño caireles del lado de los oídos.

- Bienvenido - le sonreía.

- Ho...la. - le contesto Ron con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Como te fue?

- Bien.

- ¿Te divertiste?

- Si.

- ¿Como esta tu familia?

- Bien.

- ¿Y tu sobrina?

- Bien.

- Ginny me platico es una lindura - Ron asintió - dice que se parece a tu hermano.

- Si.

-¿Porque me contestas con monosílabos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Que te pasa? - le decía Hermione tomándose un cairel de cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

- Nada...bueno lo que...es que...estas cambiadísima.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que Ginny me convenció de comprarme ropa nueva.

- De veras ya no usas esa ropa aguada.

- ¿Pues entonces a que te referías con cambiadísima? ¿A que ahora me maquillo un poco y me pongo aretes y...?

- No a que ahora puedo ver más tu cara, llevas el cabello recogido siempre lo traías suelto y no podía ver tu cara.

- Bueno si Ginny también me dijo eso.

- Te ves...hermosa.

- Gracias – dijo un poco apenada.

- Hermione te llama Cormac - le dijo Ginny pasándole el teléfono - vaya ya llegaste Ron, necesito hablar contigo.

Ron subió las escaleras detrás de Ginny pero sin dejar de ver a Hermione quien hablaba muy contenta por teléfono, entraron a la habitación de Ron y Ginny cerro la puerta.

- ¿Quien es Cormac? - le pregunto Ron dejando su maleta sobre la cama.

- Un amigo de la universidad y es todo un papazote - le dijo Ginny adrede y Ron solo frunció el ceño - creo que le interesa Hermione.

- Bueno ella es muy bonita y me imagino que ha de tener muchos pretendientes - lo dijo muy serio - ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

- Harry estuvo tomando clases particulares con el sanador Chang durante las vacaciones.

- Si me lo dijo.

- ¿Y te dijo que la hija de ese sanador resulto ser una amiga de la escuela y por si fuera poco ellos salieron en quinto año? - le pregunto molesta.

- No eso no me lo dijo ¿y que? - le sonrío - ¿estas celosa?

- Claro que no, Harry tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera, el y yo solo estamos juntos por la profecía y nada mas.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- Pues...no se...hay algo que no me gusta de ella, Harry me dijo que también te podía ayudar a ti para el examen así que quiero que la observes muy bien.

- No empieces Ginny yo no voy a hacer lo mismo que tu con nuestras cuñadas, acéptalo estas celosa así como lo estabas de Fleur y...

- ! Eso no es cierto!

- Claro que si te conozco tan bien que si en realidad no te importara no estarías aquí hablándome de esa chica, tu antiguo novio salía con sus disque amigas a todos lados y a ti te daba igual a pesar de que eran muy bonitas.

- Ella es muy bonita - le dijo mordiéndose las uñas preocupada - habla de una manera tan correcta que pareciera que estuviera hablando con el ministro, es tan educada que cuando le da risa algo se ríe discretamente.

- Igual que tu - le dijo Ron - que cuando algo te da risa hasta los vecinos se enteran de las carcajadas que das.

- ¿Tu crees que Harry todavía este interesado en ella? – le pregunto sin disimular su tristeza.

- ¿Que te pasa Ginny? - Ron se sentó a un lado de Ginny y la abrazo por el hombro.

- No lo se Ron estoy confundida, esa tipa la tengo atravesada en el hígado y solamente porque esta cerca de Harry.

- ¿No será que te estas enamorando de Harry?

- No, digo el me gusta pero de eso a...enamorarme.

- Puede ser.

- Últimamente cuando Harry y yo estamos juntos se comporta de manera diferente, es mas tierno, cariñoso, me susurra cosas lindas en el oído, me besa y me acaricia lentamente como disfrutando el momento y a ti no te puedo engañar me encanta todo eso, me hace sentí...importante.

- Tal vez Harry este enamorado de ti.

- No creo.

- Ginny cuando a un hombre le interesa solo el sexo lo único que quiere es entrar y ya sin perder el tiempo en caricias y esas cosas, piénsalo tal vez esa chica no le interesa y esta enamorado de ti.

Ginny se quedo pensando los siguientes días lo que le dijo Ron, observaba a Harry mas detalladamente. Cuando Cho iba a su casa no podía evitar estar al pendiente de todo, inventaba cualquier excusa para estar con ellos tres en el despacho de Sirius que era donde estudiaban para el examen. Por fin había llegado el día del dichoso examen siendo aprobados tanto Harry como Ron. Ginny en cierta manera se sentía tranquila de que esa tipa ya no iba a ir a su casa pero únicamente faltaba la celebración por haber aprobado el curso, irían a cenar y a bailar Harry, Ginny, Cho, Ron y Hermione. Cho bailo un par de veces tanto con Harry como con Ron, pero este lo único que quería era estar con Hermione quien ahora se veía más segura de si misma y procuraba espantarles a todos los chicos que se le acercaban a sacarla a bailar. Ginny no sabia si golpear a Cho por ser tan "perfecta" o ponerse a llorar desesperadamente y mas porque se sentía completamente confundida. Ya de regreso Harry se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en su cama listo para dormirse, Ginny regreso del baño y se acostó a un lado de el.

- Ese bar esta súper ¿te divertiste? - le pregunto Ginny.

- Si ¿y tu?

- Si...esta chica Cho...es bonita, muchos chicos querían bailar con ella.

- Si es muy bonita.

Le contesto sin dejar de leer el libro, Ginny al ver que no estaba interesado en una platica se acomodo en la cama dándole la espalda ¿que significaba ese "muy" bonita? ¿Bonita únicamente de la cara o de su cuerpo o de su carácter o de su perfecta conducta? si claro porque esa chica era una muñequita de aparador nunca se comportaría inadecuadamente y nunca haría algo que hiciera que Harry se molestara. Recordó la ultima vez que Harry se molesto con ella.

Flashback

- Ginny ¿has visto mi rastrillo para afeitarme? - le preguntaba Harry en el baño con la cara llena de espuma para afeitar.

- Si aquí esta - le dio el rastrillo saliendo de la regadera con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

- ¿Porque lo tenias tu?

- Es que no compre uno para mí y utilice el tuyo para depilarme las piernas.

- ¿Que? ¿Cuando será el día en que compres tus propias cosas? - le dijo molesto.

- Bueno perdón.

- Todo se te olvida y tomas las cosas de los demás como si fueran tuyas y a eso agrégale que tienes todo el baño lleno de cosas que ni se para que sirven - le mostraba el gabinete del espejo con cremas para el cuerpo y cara y tratamientos para el cabello - ni siquiera puedo tener un espacio para mi crema de afeitar y mi rastrillo porque los haces a un lado para poner tus pasadores del cabello.

- Uy que genio ¿me concedes tres deseos?

Fin del flasback

Seguramente Cho nunca haría eso, ella tendría todo completamente ordenado y ni siquiera le pasaría por la cabeza tomar el rastrillo de Harry para depilarse las piernas y ni que decir del vocabulario, todo dicho correctamente utilizando palabras que tendría que buscar en el diccionario para saber que significaban ¿pero porque se comparaba con ella? Nunca le había importado las demás chicas, ella era así le guste a quien le guste sino pues fuera de su camino y se acabo ¿porque le interesaba tanto que Harry notara la "perfección" de Cho Chang o acaso el ya lo sabia por eso le había pedido que salieran en su quinto año? Volteo a verlo y el seguía leyendo el libro como si estuviera solo !Maldita sea! ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Pero ella era bonita, claro tenia sus pretendientes y admiradores cuando estaba en el equipo de Quidditch, bueno a decir verdad ella se ayudaba mucho para mantenerse así, hacia mucho ejercicio y procuraba tener una alimentación sana, eso aunado a las cremas y... recordó aquella noche dándose un golpe en la cabeza por su estupidez.

Flashback

Harry se encontraba dormido y al darse la vuelta para abrazar a Ginny abrió un poco los ojos y salto de la cama con la varita apuntándole.

- ¿Que te pasa? - se levanto también Ginny asustada.

- ¿Quien eres? - le dijo Harry sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

- ¿Como que quien soy? pues yo Ginny.

- ¿Que tienes en la cara?

- Es una mascarilla idiota me asustaste.

- Pues imagínate lo que sentí yo al verte así, por Dios Ginny avisa que te vas a poner todo ese mugrero en la cara asustarías hasta un boggart - le dijo molesto.

Fin del flashback

Nunca se preocupo por parecerle bonita o educada simplemente se mostró tal cual era frente a el. Definitivamente Ron estaba equivocado Harry nunca se enamoraría de ella pero ¿ella de el?

* * *

En el proximo capitulo vendra la confusion de Ron sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione pensaba ponerlo en este capitulo pero si lo hacia me tardaria mas en subirlo asi que lo dejo para el proximo pero prometo no tardarme tanto.

Espero sus reviews, los extraño :(

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Increible pero cierto, regrese con este fic despues de estar bien atorada en la historia. Espero que no me vaya a pasar lo mismo otra vez.

* * *

Los siguientes días Ginny trataba de actuar lo mas normal posible pero con la diferencia que ahora pasaba mas tiempo en casa que en el profeta debido a que Cho seguía frecuentando Grimmauld Place seguido.

Ya no tenia duda, odiaba a Cho sobre todas las cosas y eso debido a los tremendos celos que sentía por la "perfecta oriental". Se sentía tranquila dentro de todo porque Harry se comportaba igual de cariñoso con ella aunque a veces lo sorprendía viéndola con unos ojos melancólicos pero en cuanto Ginny volteaba a verlo él inmediatamente se hacia el despistado.

Pero las noches de intimidad ahora eran diferentes, ya no era solo sexo, ella ahora se entregaba a él con sentimiento respondiendo a cada caricia que él le daba. Disfrutaba cada momento que Harry le daba sin pensar en la profecía ni en nada más…solo Harry.

Mientras tanto Ron no sabia ahora como actuar frente a Hermione, ella había cambiado y no sabia si eso le gustaba o no. Por una parte podía hablar mas con ella sin tener que sacarle las palabras como si fuera una entrevista pero lo que no le gustaba era que ahora había chicos que le hablaban por teléfono y salía con ellos.

- Listo te ves preciosa.

- Ginny no se si sea buena idea lo que estamos haciendo.

- Esta funcionando Hermione.

- Pero va a pensar que soy una coqueta que sale con varios chicos a la vez.

- Va a pensar que si no se apura tu te vas a ir con otro ¿Cómo se llama con el que vas a salir hoy?

- No se ¿Qué nombre invento ahora? Y lo peor ¿A dónde me voy hoy? La vez pasada me la pase tomando té en casa de mi abuelita mientras que Ron pensaba que estaba disfrutando de una velada romántica con Jack.

- ¿Qué no era Jacke?

- Ginny yo con quien quiero salir es con tu hermano – suspiro – me encanta.

- Bueno apúrate para que no llegues muy tarde, acuérdate que tienes que llegar a las 8 en punto para yo tener a Ron en la sala esperándote.

- Esta bien – salieron de la habitación de Hermione encontrándose a Ron subiendo las escaleras.

- Hola ¿vas a salir?

- Si va a salir con Ro…Robert, un chico de la universidad.

- ¿No te parece que esa falda esta muy corta?

- ¿Tu crees? – le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Claro que no.

- Tu cállate Ginny – le dijo serio Ron – déjame solo con Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? – fingió enojo pero en el fondo estaba feliz.

- Porque quiero hablar con ella ¡Lárgate! – Ginny se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa mientras que Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había visto enojado a Ron.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- ¿No te parece que ya estuvo bueno de tantas saliditas con tus amigos? Cada fin de semana sales con uno diferente y lo que es peor ¡Cada vez con menos ropa! – le dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

- No veo nada de malo que salga con ellos tu sales con tu novia y yo no te digo nada.

- Exactamente mi novia.

- Bueno en ese caso aceptare ser la novia de… - se quedo pensando – Robert ¿contento?

- Cámbiate de ropa – le dijo completamente rojo del coraje.

- No y me voy porque se me hace tarde.

Hermione bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible antes de arrepentirse y hacer lo que Ron le había ordenado. Mientras tanto Ron entro a su habitación pateando lo que se le ponía enfrente.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito? – le preguntaba Ginny desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Tu eres la que la esta aconsejando que se vista así ¿verdad?

- Pues si ¿apoco no se ve hermosa? Cualquier hombre querría comérsela – dijo sonriendo.

- Exactamente cualquier hombre ¿Qué no se supone que es tu amiga?

- Por eso mismo, ella es joven, bonita, inteligente y no me gustaba que se la pasara encerrada todo el día aquí ¿o a ti si?

- Lárgate – Ginny se cruzo de brazos - ¡Que te largues! – la empujo hacia fuera de la

habitación y le cerro la puerta en su cara.

- ¡Idiota!

Ginny bajo a la cocina pero escucho ruido en el despacho de Sirius, decidió ir primero a ver quien estaba ahí cuando escucho la voz de Harry y se detuvo para saber de que estaba hablando.

- Si lo acepto, tenían razón tú y Remus…estoy enamorado – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa confesión.

- Era obvio, son el uno para el otro definitivamente y ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

- Cuando volví a verla después de tanto tiempo.

- Si no fue tanto.

- Para mi si, fue eterno.

- ¿Y le piensas decir?

- No, no se es que Ginny…

Ginny salio de la casa respirando agitadamente como si le faltara el aire, sus temores ahora eran confirmados: Harry estaba enamorado de Cho. Camino sin rumbo fijo pensando en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Todo había sido más fácil si ella nunca hubiera aceptado cumplir con la maldita profecía. Estaría jugando Quidditch, de compras con sus amigas, de fiesta con sus compañeras de equipo pero de que le servia todo eso si no estaba Harry. Ese chico que le había salvado la vida de niña y ahora la había hecho mujer. Tenia que tomar una decisión, no estaba dispuesta a estar a un lado de él sabiendo que amaba a otra, pero ya había dado su palabra que tenia que cumplir con la profecía, tenia que darle un hijo a Harry.

Nadie sabía donde estaba Ginny y eso empezó a preocuparle a Harry, después de un par de horas no soporto más y salio a buscarla junto con Ron y Sirius. Ya era de noche y Ginny seguía sin aparecer, así que se reunieron de nuevo todos en la casa para planear una búsqueda cuando de repente entro Ginny tranquilamente.

- Gracias a Dios – Harry la abrazo - ¿Estas bien?

- Si.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí a caminar.

- ¿Saliste a caminar? ¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME AVISASTE?

- Yo salgo cuando quiero – le dijo empezando a subir las escaleras, todos empezaron a hacer otra cosa para disimular que estaban atentos a la pelea de la pareja.

- NO SEÑORA NO SALE CUANDO QUIERA ¿Sabes el peligro que corres al salir sola?

- He tomado una decisión – le dijo parándose frente a él en la puerta de su habitación – te voy a dar un hijo – se metió y cerro la puerta dejando a Harry afuera completamente confundido.

- Muchas gracias pero para que me puedas dar un hijo necesito estar yo adentro de la habitación ¿no crees? – escucho unos sollozos - ¿Ginny? Ginny ábreme.

- Déjame sola.

- Alohomora.

Busco a Ginny con la mirada encontrándola llorando viendo hacia la ventana. Se acerco a ella completamente extrañado, nunca había visto llorar a Ginny y la verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar que algún día lo haría.

- ¿Te paso algo? – ella negó limpiándose la cara con la manga de su blusa – entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

- Te voy a dar un hijo Harry y vamos a cumplir con la profecía, yo me iré de esta casa pero podrás ver a tu hijo cuando tu quieras, compartiremos todos los gastos y…

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Escuche – hizo un puchero que a Harry le dieron ganas de reírse – escuche lo que le dijiste a Sirius en su despacho.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se puso pálido - ¿Escuchaste todo? ¿Por eso te quieres ir?

- Si.

- Entiendo – bajo su mirada resignado a que Ginny no lo amaba.

- Por mi no te preocupes voy a estar bien solo espero que ella pueda entender nuestra situación y que te apoye en esta…

- ¿Ella? ¿De quien me estas hablando?

- De Cho ¿De quien más? Dijiste que estabas enamorado, que te habías dado cuenta cuando volviste a verla después de mucho tiempo y…y que…- se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo – ella es perfecta para ti, habla bonito, se viste bien, se comporta como una princesita bien educada.

- Yo no hablaba de ella – le dijo parándose frente a Ginny y tomándole las manos.

- ¿No? – el negó con la cabeza y vio que Ginny hacia otro puchero - ¿Hay otra?

- Si la hay.

- Me imagino que de la academia, si debí suponerlo cuando me dijiste que me fuera todas las vacaciones, ya se me hacia raro que fueras tan considerado. Yo te estorbaba ¿verdad? – se soltó a llorar.

- No llores ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me estorbabas?

- ¿Es bonita?

- Es más que bonita. Es una chica que llego a mi vida para cambiarla completamente. Me hizo ver lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida porque me mostró la felicidad. Ella es pelirroja, alocada, enojona y muy pero muy terca ¿sabes quien es? – ella lo veía sorprendida.

- ¿Ginny? – -él sonrió.

- Si se llama Ginny.

- Pero si no te gusta como soy, te enojas conmigo porque dejo toda mi ropa tirada, revuelvo tus apuntes de la academia con mis notas para mi artículo del profeta, olvido siempre todo, me gasto mi dinero en cosas sin importancia…

- Tu eres todo lo que yo no soy, tu eres mi complemento – tomo su cara entre sus manos – me has enseñado cosas nuevas y gracias a ti he hecho cosas que jamás pensé que haría. Por Merlín me hiciste bailar.

- Idiota y tú me has hecho llorar, yo nunca lloro.

- Haces unos pucheritos muy lindos.

- Imbecil…entonces ¿tu…estas?

- Perdidamente y ¿tu?

- Si querer romperle la nariz a Cho a puros puñetazos por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ti y que he llorado casi todo el día, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, al pensar que estaría lejos de ti, significa que estoy enamorada pues…si.

- ¿A puros puñetazos? ¿Sin varita?

- Si y de paso también los dientes.

- Me encanta la manera que tienes para decirme que estas enamorada de mi.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuera un poco romántica?

- No esa es mi parte, Te amo.

- Yo también.

- Termina.

- Imbecil no me vuelvas hacer llorar.

- Lo prometo – la beso lleno de felicidad.

En la cocina Ron veía disimuladamente a Hermione que estaba sentada en la mesa mordiéndose las uñas pensando en como estarían Harry y Ginny. Se había preocupado mucho por su amiga, esa repentina salida a caminar no había sido nada mas porque si. Ron aun estaba enojado porque ella había salido sin antes cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien y ¿a ti?

- Me quede aquí.

- ¿No saliste con tu novia?

- No, decidí quedarme a ver películas muggle – se sentó frente a ella viéndola directamente a los ojos poniéndola muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quería saber a que hora llegabas – ella frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué te extrañas?

- No entiendo para que querías saberlo.

- Cuéntame de Robert.

- ¿Quién?

- Robert – ella puso cara de no entender nada – el chico con el que saliste, me dijiste que llamaba Robert ¿ya son novios?

- Ah, este…le dije que lo iba a pensar – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Este – empezó a tomarse el cabello nerviosa, Ginny era la que le decía que cosa decir y que no y en esos momentos estaba muy nerviosa y más por tener esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban viéndola fijamente – porque aun no estoy segura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay cosas en él que aun no me convencen.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- A veces llega hablar mucho.

- ¿Y que te dice?

- Tonterías.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo nada de lo que estas diciendo?

- No veo porque tendría que mentirte.

- Eso es lo extraño ¿para que mentir? ¿Por qué no te presentas con ese tal Robert tal cual eres sin esa ropa donde enseñas todas las piernas? ¿Qué pretendes Hermione?

- Nada – se levanto muy nerviosa – voy a ver si Ginny y Harry ya terminaron de hablar.

Ginny estaba acostada en el pecho de Harry mientras él jugaba con su cabello con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella. Habían hecho el amor como las últimas veces pero ahora susurrándose "te amo" mientras se entregaban mutuamente.

- No entiendo como llegaste a pensar que estaba enamorado de Cho.

- Dijiste que era muy bonita.

- ¿Cuándo?

- La otra noche después de ir al bar.

- No me acuerdo.

- La besaste.

- Hace mucho Ginny, además tú sabes como fue ese beso.

- No la quiero cerca de ti – le dijo levantándose para verlo de frente – ¿de acuerdo?

- Ella ha sido muy amable…

- Y mucho menos aquí en la casa – Harry trago saliva – y si me llego a enterar que va a buscarte a la academia soy capaz de irla a buscar para hablar de mujer a mujer, tú me entiendes ¿verdad?

- Bueno al menos déjame hablar con ella para darle las gracias para que no piense que soy un mal agra…

- Esta bien…solo una vez – se volvió a acostar en su pecho.

- No sabía que eras tan celosa.

- Ahora lo sabes.

- Ginny – tocaba muy despacio Hermione – Ginny necesito hablar contigo.

- Ya voy Hermione – se levanto poniéndose la camisa de Harry - ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh perdón pensé que estaban platicando – dijo súper apenada al ver lo que había interrumpido – de veras no quise…

- No te preocupes ya habíamos terminado, se perfectamente como hacer que Harry enloquezca en un par de minutos – dijo sonriendo.

- No era necesaria esa información Ginny – dijo Hermione evitando ver a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No te preocupes después hablamos.

- No voy contigo así sirve que Harry agarre pilas ¿verdad amor? Regreso en un momento para descargarlas completamente – le cerro el ojo y salio de la habitación.

- No tienes porque decirle eso delante de mí.

- Ay Hermione es como tu hermano, a mi no me va a afectar en nada cuando descargues todas las pilas que esta acumulando Ron – soltó una carcajada – el pobre hasta se ve mas cabezón.

- Si claro como si no tuviera a su novia para eso.

- Eso es lo mejor de todo, si realmente se acuesta con su novia ¿para que te cela a ti? – se quedo pensando - ¿será que ya nada de nada con ella?

- Siguen saliendo.

- Si y llega de un humor de los mil demonios y todo eso es cuando tu empezaste a salir con tus "amigos". No tarda en reventar.

- ¿Y si mejor hablo con él y le pido que me cuente sus problemas?

- El sabe perfectamente que tu estas para escucharlo y para aconsejarlo y para ayudarlo y para ser su hombro donde llorar, eso lo supo desde hace mucho pero lo que necesitamos es que se de cuenta que tu puedes ser mucho mas que eso…una excelente amante.

- Ay Ginny.

- Hermione no seas puritana – le dijo Ginny exasperada - ¿Qué no te gustaría que Ron te besara apasionadamente? Estar entre sus brazos y acariciar tu espalda.

- Pues…si. – le dijo completamente roja.

- Pues claro. Voy a investigar que onda con la zorra esa.

- Últimamente tú y él no se han llevado muy bien.

- Recuerda que soy la única mujer entre seis hermanos, así que se como hacerlo hablar…también tengo mis encantos ¿no crees?

- Si ¿Qué tal con Harry?

- Harry – suspiro – ahí ya me amole toda…me enamore. Lo amo Hermione como nunca pensé que lo haría y fui tan tonta al no quererlo aceptar que desde hace tiempo me entrego a él por amor y él me confeso que también me hacia el amor…solo faltaba decirlo en voz alta.

- Me da gusto por ustedes, pero si te soy sincera me da más gusto por Harry, toda su vida no ha sido nada fácil y ahora llegas tú y lo haces completamente feliz.

- Tengo hambre. Se me antojan unos chilaquiles con mucho queso y crema.

- Pero si ya es muy tarde.

- ¿Y?

- No gracias yo ya me voy a acostar.

Ginny subía las escaleras comiéndose los chilaquiles que le había preparado Kreacher, que aunque el elfo se había molestado porque ella le había dicho que tenían que llevar muchísimo más queso y crema aun así le sirvió doble porción. Toco la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mira lo que traigo ¿quieres? Son como las prepara mamá.

- ¿Por qué le pusiste tanto queso y crema?

- Así saben mas ricas ¿quieres probarlas?

- No tengo hambre – la dejo pasar a su habitación y Ginny se sentó en su cama comiendo - ¿Dónde andabas?

- .

- Ginny no hables con la boca llena. Come despacio parece que no has comido en años.

- Tengo hambre. Te decía que escuche que Harry estaba enamorado y pensé que se refería a la estupida de Cho.

- No es estupida.

- Para mi si, y Harry me confeso que es de mi de quien esta enamorado – le dijo sonriendo.

- Vaya – sonrió - ¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantos años y regresas para encontrarte con una persona que conocías y resulta que te enamoras.

- Si a ti también te paso ¿no?

- Es por eso que la vistes así ¿verdad?

- ¿Cuánto te tardaste en darte cuenta?

- Estoy confundido – se sentó a un lado de ella y le quito un poco de chilaquiles – lo que siento por Hermione es algo que nunca había sentido y eso es algo que me da miedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para empezar me pone furioso que salga con amigos…

- Celos – dijo dando a entender que era lo más obvio.

- Si de solo imaginarme que ella…

- Pues así como los otros chicos la invitan a salir tú también lo puedes hacer…te la van a ganar.

- Es que eso es lo que mas miedo me da…que Hermione es alguien diferente. Siempre que salgo con una chica es para conocerla y para…tú sabes.

- ¿Y con Hermione no?

- No, a ella ya la conozco y me encanta su forma de ser pero sin embargo siento que debo de hacer las cosas bien con ella…cosas diferentes a las que estoy acostumbrado a hacer para conquistar a una chica.

- No te entiendo.

- Allá cuando salía con chicas las podía besar en la primera cita, inclusive al besarla ya les tocaba lo que yo quería ¿te imaginas que haría Hermione si el primer día que saliéramos le tocara un seno?

- No pues si…esta canijo.

- Es la primera vez en mi vida que no se como conquistar a una chica.

* * *

Sin comentarios mi hijo llora porque tiene hambre y pero queria subir el capitulo yaaaaaaa!

Espero sus reviews, saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny se sentía completamente cansada sin ganas de ir a trabajar. La noche anterior con Harry había sido completamente agotadora, estaba considerando seriamente no ir a trabajar y quedarse dormida el resto de la mañana. Pero no contaba con la firme idea de su esposo sobre la palabra "responsabilidad" así que después de varios almohadazos, nalgadas y gritos se levanto para darse un baño.

Harry había preferido no desayunar para darle unos últimos repasos a sus apuntes para el examen que tendría esa mañana. Cuando Ginny bajo a la cocina únicamente esta Tonks tomándose un café.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

- Buenos días elegida – Ginny rodó los ojos – no llego mas bien me voy.

- Explícate – se sentó frente a ella comiéndose un plátano que fue lo primero que agarro.

- Pues eso…ya me voy.

- No – le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Kreacher!

- Si ama – se le apareció el elfo.

- Prepara unos huevos revueltos con jamón, unas quesadillas, frijoles refritos, pan tostado con mermelada, licuado de plátano y un flan ¿tu que vas a querer Tonks?

- ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

- Tengo hambre.

- No yo solo quiero pan dulce.

- Pan dulce, si yo también quiero – el elfo se fue corriendo a preparar el desayuno – Cuenta ahora mismo.

- Buenos días – llego Hermione.

- ¿Algo que desea desayunar la señorita? – le pregunto Kreacher.

- Unos waffles.

- Waffles, yo también quiero – le dijo Ginny comiéndose unas galletas que estaban en la mesa.

- Eres una tragona.

- Es una Weasley – termino Hermione.

- No cambies el tema, cuéntanos.

- Bueno es muy simple…pase la noche aquí.

- ¿Tuvieron mucho trabajo?

- Hermione ubícate, Tonks paso lo noche con Remus.

- ¿En serio?

- No se porque se extrañan si no es la primera vez.

- Bueno entonces hay mucho que contar – Ginny sonrió comiéndose otra galleta.

- Eso es personal – negó con la cabeza Hermione.

- Claro que es personal por eso solo nos lo va a contar a nosotras.

- A mi siempre me ha gustado Remus pero él no quería nada conmigo por su condición pero aun así yo siempre insistí hasta que un día paso – Ginny le hacia señas con las manos para que continuara mientras empezaba a comer lo que Kreacher le había servido – estábamos en una misión y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la cama. Al parecer a él le gusto y tuvimos otros encuentros pero nunca me decía nada de tener una relación seria así que deje de buscarlo y a los tres días lo tenia en la puerta de mi casa.

- Te lo dije Hermione, Ron esta en las mismas.

- ¿Te acostaste con Ron? – le pregunto Tonks sorprendida.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Pues que estas esperando? Entra a su habitación y ya.

- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso Tonks.

- Hermione se va a casar virgen.

- Pues de lo que te estas perdiendo.

- Pero cuenta ¿Qué te dijo cuando regreso? – le pregunto Ginny dándole una mordida a sus waffles.

- Pues me explico lo de su condición y que era mucho mayor que yo y todo eso, pero a mí francamente no me importa, estoy enamorada de él.

- Que bonito – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y él?

- Estoy segura que también pero tiene miedo de hacerme daño.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Estar siempre con él, no me importa si estamos casados o no, tampoco lo quiero presionar por el momento. Pero ahora cuenta tu eso de Ron – Tonks se dirigió a Hermione – por lo que se tiene novia ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ginny me ha dicho que le haga creer que salgo con otros chicos pero en realidad no es cierto.

- Pero eso lo ha puesto de malas. Significa algo ¿o no?– le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Significa mucho ¿pero él te ha visto con alguien?

- No.

- El fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Remus, Sirius y yo queremos hacerle un festejo aquí – Tonks se quedo pensando mientras que Hermione y Ginny se veían con el ceño fruncido.

- Bienvenida al tema.

- Hay un chico en la academia – continuo Tonks – es extranjero y es muy bueno en realidad, se llama Víctor Krum y es de Bulgaria. Ron y Harry lo detestan porque es medio presumido y trae a todas las chicas medias atontadas, pero yo lo he tratado cuando va a las practicas conmigo y es un buen chico me llevo muy bien con él.

- No se cuando me perdí en la platica – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué no entienden? Reunión-Víctor Krum-chico que odia Ron-yo me llevo bien con él – les dijo sonriendo.

- Excelente.

- Yo no entiendo – dijo Hermione.

- Que lo voy a invitar a la reunión y tú vas a ser su chica frente a las narices de Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Todavía no te vas a trabajar? – llego Harry a la cocina.

- Estoy desayunando.

- La puntualidad es la personalidad.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Que ya es tarde!

- Primero no me dejabas trabajar ahora ya quieres que me vaya.

- Buenos días – llego Sirius sonriendo.

- No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo y encima de todo ¡me gritas! – salio Ginny de la cocina enojada.

- ¿Y ahora? – Sirius se quedo viendo por donde Ginny se había ido hablando sola - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Únicamente le dije que era tarde para que se fuera a trabajar.

- Pero se lo dijiste cuando estaba comiendo y eso fue un grave error. Nunca interrumpas a un Weasley comiendo – llego Ron y se sentó en el lugar de Ginny a empezar a comer lo que había dejado ella.

- Demonios – Harry suspiro y vio que Ginny ya iba saliendo de la casa - ¡Ginny!

- ¡No me hables! ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡PUES ME VOY! – cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre si menos Ron que seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry y Sirius se sentaron en la mesa junto con Hermione y Tonks para desayunar procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no interrumpir a Ron en su comida.

Había llegado el fin de semana para la reunión celebrando el cumpleaños de Remus. Hermione no estaba muy convencida del plan de traer a ese chico compañero de Ron y de Harry. En esa semana había podido convivir muy bien con Ron y se estaban llevando de maravilla, pero aun así ella sabia que todavía seguía de novio con Lavander aunque nunca hablaban de ella. Harry y Ginny llevaban la fiesta en paz. Después de ese día Harry ya nunca la interrumpía durante su comida porque no sabia como iba a reaccionar, aunque muchas veces le daban ganas de decirle que ya no comiera tanto.

Tonks había llegado muy temprano para que todo estuviera listo en el salón de fiestas, estaba muy entusiasmada con la reunión que no dejaba de hablar de eso durante el desayuno. Ya todos se habían ido a arreglar dejándola sola con Kreacher quien también tenia una cara de aburrimiento por tantas veces repetirle lo mismo.

Ginny se veía en el espejo del baño estando únicamente en ropa interior mientras Harry se estaba terminando de bañar.

- Últimamente me he visto mis senos mas hinchados.

- ¿Así es como te los dejo?

- Menso. Me siento rara.

- ¿Por qué? – Harry salía de la regadera y se ponía una toalla en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello.

- Ve se me salen del sujetador, antes no era así.

- Genial, las tienes más grandes. Eso me gusta.

- A mi no. También me duelen – le decía tocándoselos.

- Eso te paso cuando te iba a bajar.

- Pero no tanto.

Estaban todos listos en el salón de fiestas recibiendo a los invitados. Albus Dumbledore fue uno de los primeros en llegar saludando a todos los presentes en especial a Harry y a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo están chicos?

- Bien profesor gracias ¿y usted?

- Bien, bien ¿alguna novedad?

- No aun no profesor.

- Bueno ya la habrá – les dijo sonriendo y viendo que llegaban mas invitados – según se Tonks y Remus invitaron a varias personas del ministerio así que por favor, recuerden que nadie debe saber que ustedes son pareja ¿de acuerdo?

- Si no se preocupe – le contesto Harry.

Ginny platicaba con Hermione quien se había vestido y arreglado muy bien, tanto que Ron no le podía quitar la vista de encima, haciendo que ella se sintiera apenada y nerviosa.

- ¿Tu crees que traiga a su novia?

- Lo dudo, después del cumpleaños de Sirius no creo que le hayan quedado ganas de regresar aquí ¿Pero que demonios hace esa aquí? – dijo Ginny apretando los puños.

- Cálmate Ginny, mira viene con su papá, lo mas seguro es que Remus como director de la academia lo haya invitado porque dio cursos ahí y pues trajo a Cho.

- Voy a hablar con Harry.

Hermione siguió a Ginny para evitar que diera un espectáculo, conocía muy bien a la pelirroja. Cuando encontraron a Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado Cho y Ginny ya lo estaba regañando.

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

- ¿Con quien?

- Con Cho. Me dijiste que ibas a hablar con ella para agradecerle lo del examen.

- Si ya lo hice.

- Pues bien, entonces no tienes porque hablarle hoy.

- Hola Harry – llego Cho sonriendo – Ginny que tal ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu? – Harry quería en ese momento que se abriera la tierra y que se lo tragara, no eso tardaría mucho mejor un rayo le cayera directo en la cabeza para no ver a su esposa arrastrar de los cabellos a Cho hacia la puerta.

- Muy bien. Me encanta todo lo que escribes en el profeta no me pierdo nunca tu sección.

- Que bien.

- Bueno me despido, solo vine a dejar a mi papá porque tengo una reunión con unos amigos.

- Que lastima que no te vas a quedar – le decía Ginny fingiendo tristeza.

- No solo pase a felicitar al Sr. Lupin. Bueno adiós.

A Harry le regreso el color de la cara en cuanto vio a Cho salir por la puerta. Pero no le iba a demostrar a Ginny que estuvo aterrado durante esos minutos que estuvo frente a ellas dos.

- No hable ¿Contenta?

- Mucho.

- Mira Ginny a mi no me gustan las escenitas de celos, es mas se me hace totalmente estúpido sentir celos de alguien que ni siquiera es algo tuyo – le dijo molesto.

- Esa te buscaba.

- Claro que no, si realmente le interesaba se hubiera quedado. Así que por favor nada de celos y vamos a divertirnos, recuerda que no debemos estar mucho tiempo juntos para que no sospechen.

Harry se fue con Ron aun molesto. Ginny en el fondo sabia que Harry tenia razón, si Cho realmente le interesaba Harry se hubiera quedado. Se calmo y decidió ir con Hermione por unas bebidas.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la entrada del salón platicando y tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla cuando escucharon una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- Hola Weasley, Potter.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí Krum? – le pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño.

- Me invito Tonks, me dijo que podría conocer chicas.

- ¿No te son suficientes las de la academia?

- Ninguna de ellas me gusta – dijo viendo hacia todo el salón y se enfoco donde estaban las bebidas – realmente se me hacen feas y tontas. A mi me gustan que sean inteligentes y que tengan una platica interesante, no nada mas que quieran saber todo de mi.

- ¿Y todas las de la academia son así? – Ron y Harry se vieron burlándose de él pero Víctor seguía enfocando la vista hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

- Si todas ¿Quién es esa chica pelirroja que esta allá? Es muy bonita, muy atractiva y esa sonrisa la hace muy encantadora – Harry sentía que la sangre le empezaba a hervir por todo el cuerpo – no veo a la chica con la que platica pero también se ve que esta muy bien, me gusta su cuerpo. Más bien me gusta el cuerpo de las dos. Bueno chicos los dejo porque ya encontré a las chicas que buscaba.

Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Víctor Krum, ese por quien todas las mujeres de la academia suspiraban caminaba con paso decido a hacia la mesa de las bebidas topándose con Tonks quien lo saludo alegremente y lo llevo a presentarle a Hermione y a Ginny. Ambas muy sonrientes lo saludaron y empezaron una plática muy divertida porque no hacían más que reírse los tres.

- Me va a escuchar – decía Harry completamente rojo - ¿Por qué no le dijiste que era tu hermana?

- ¿Cómo si eso lo fuera a detener?

- Pero al menos de algo hubiera servido.

- Tonks – jalo Ron a la chica quien saludaba a todos con la mano con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué invitaste a Krum?

- Ay pobrecito se sentía solito. Me dijo que ninguna chica le interesaba porque las de la academia no hacen más que estarle preguntando todo de él, así que ¿Qué creen? – les dijo con una sonrisa pero ni Ron ni Harry sonrieron sino todo lo contrario - ¡Pensé en Hermione! – Ron abrió los ojos de par en par – ella es la indicada para Víctor y mira se nota que se llevan de maravilla.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa? – le pregunto Ron enojado.

- Bueno Hermione no tiene novio, aunque discúlpame Harry pero creo que Ginny deslumbro a Víctor, me dijo que era realmente hermosa y…y…

- ¿Y que? – rugió Harry.

- Bueno pues que el Quidditch le hizo muy bien ¿tu entiendes no? que tenia bonito cuerpo – Harry rompió su vaso con la mano – pero no te preocupes ellos solamente están hablando de Quidditch, a Víctor le encanta ese deporte y como Ginny lo jugaba. En realidad con quien esta planeando una cita es con Hermione.

Ron se fue directo hacia donde estaba Hermione y la saco a bailar casi arrastrándola del brazo, Víctor y Ginny los vieron extrañados pero siguieron con su plática.

- ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Yo que hice? – Tonks se hacia la inocente – Hermione no tiene novio y…

- Ginny tiene esposo ¡Yo!

- ¿Y que te preocupa entonces?

- No quiero verla platicando con tipos que dicen que tiene bonito cuerpo.

- No él no dijo eso, él dijo "muy buen cuerpo".

- ¿Qué pasa? – llego Remus.

- Hola amor ¿te diviertes?

- Remus controla a tu novia – le dijo Harry enojado y se fue para estar con Ginny.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada.

Ginny había visto a Harry acercándose a ella completamente enojado. Se puso a un lado de ella sin hablar y solo escuchando la conversación de ellos. Hablaban de Quidditch y de las diferentes estrategias que tenían los búlgaros con los estadounidenses.

Mientras tanto Ron bailaba con Hermione sin quitarle la vista a Víctor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Vas a salir con él?

- ¿Con quien?

- Con Krum.

- No me ha pedido salir con él.

- Pero si lo hiciera.

- No veo porque negarme – Ron se quedo parado en medio de la pista de baile fulminando con la mirada a Hermione.

- No te conviene.

- ¿Por qué? – Hermione seguía bailando viendo a los que estaban a un lado pero Ron seguía sin moverse.

- Es un presumido, un egocéntrico, un…

- A mi me pareció un buen chico. Si ya no quieres bailar mejor me voy.

- ¡No! – Se empezó a mover – Yo se lo que te digo, no te conviene.

- ¿Y quien me conviene según tu?

- Cualquiera que no sea Krum.

- Pues voy a averiguarlo por mi misma si me conviene o no – se fue dejando solo a Ron.

Hermione llego con Víctor y con Ginny y se unió en la plática. Harry aprovecho ese momento para hablarle a Ginny a solas.

- Ginny ¿me permites un momento? – le dijo Harry disimulando muy bien mucha amabilidad.

- Claro Harry.

Cruzaron el salón de fiestas manteniendo una distancia entre ellos. Una vez que salieron y vieron que no había nadie Harry se paro frente a ella enojado.

- No te quiero ver cerca de Krum ¿entendiste?

- ¿No que no te gustaban las escenitas de celos? – se cruzo de brazos.

- Mira…

- Y que se te hacia totalmente estúpido sentir celos de alguien que ni siquiera es algo tuyo.

- Pero…

- Pues te recuerdo que Víctor no es nada mío.

- ¡Krum! Es Krum. – le dijo furioso – además ese tipo dice que tu tienes muy buen cuerpo.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió.

- No veo lo gracioso.

- Lo gracioso es que él dice que tengo buen cuerpo mientras que tu me dices que como mucho.

- Yo nunca te he dicho eso.

- Pero lo piensas – le dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

- Pues claro comes mucho, ahorita sabrá Merlín cuantos aperitivos te has comido.

- ¿Me estas contando la comida?

- Todos se han dado cuenta de eso y mas los meseros – le dijo señalando a uno que venia con una charola llena de aperitivos.

- No puedo creerlo – le dijo tomando un aperitivo y se lo metió a la boca haciendo gestos al probarlo - ¿Qué es?

- Camarones con salsa de tomate – le contesto el mesero.

Ginny se fue corriendo directo al baño a vomitar. Estaba doblada encima de la taza del baño mientras que Harry le recogía el cabello.

- Malditos camarones, los odio.

- Eso te pasa por revolver toda la comida.

- Claro que no siempre como así, de hecho toda mi familia acostumbra comer de todo un poco pero nunca he soportado los camarones – se levanto para enjuagarse la boca.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- De solo pensar en camarones siento mucho asco.

- ¿Quieres regresar a la fiesta? – le dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

- Confiésalo – sonrió – anda dilo, quiero escucharlo.

- No te entiendo.

- Dilo – se acerco a él seductoramente.

- Ginny estamos en el baño y acabas de vomitar ¿tu crees que es excitante eso?

- Quiero escucharlo – le dijo Ginny jugando con un botón de su camisa, Harry suspiro.

- Estaba celoso.

- Estoy.

- Estoy celoso. Pero eso no significa que iba a hacer una escenita de celos, eso no me gusta.

- Te ves tan guapo y sensual cuando estas celoso.

- ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación? – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- De acuerdo – salieron del baño y se encontraron con un mesero.

- ¿Camarones empanizados? – les puso la charola enfrente.

Ginny hizo un gesto de asco y se regreso de nuevo al baño a vomitar.

* * *

Muchos ya se habian dado cuenta que Ginny ya estaba embarazada, desde que ella empezo a estar con él sin pensar en la profecia sino mas bien sintiendo y disfrutando el estar con Harry fue cuando quedo embarazada. Es por eso que ahora llora (en el capitulo anterior) tiene cambios de humor, esta cansada, tiene los senos hinchados y le duelen, obvio el vomito y come mucho, aunque nadie sospecha gracias a Ron, que él come igual que ella y todo lo asocian con la familia Weasley.

Dejenme decirles que este capitulo lo escribi en dos dias y todo lo que tenia pensado escribir quien sabe donde esta porque aqui no, me salio no se de donde pero francamente me gusto como quedo jejeje.

Gracias por los reviews y que bueno que les sigan gustando esta historia, cada vez que veo icarly (que le encanta a mi hija) me imagino a esta Ginny como Sam, me encanta esa chica y me divierte mucho.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo lo que había esperado Harry para esa noche, nada paso. Ginny se la había pasado doblada frente al retrete del baño vomitando y Harry detrás de ella recogiéndole el cabello.

Tonks no pensaba quitar el dedo del renglón. Después de que la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado, planeo para el próximo fin de semana una salida a un bar muggle incluido Víctor Krum, quien se había mostrado muy interesado en Hermione para disgusto de Ron. Todos, excepto Remus y obvio Ron, no estuvieron de acuerdo pero simplemente fueron ignorados.

Al día siguiente Ginny se había levantado mucho mejor jurando no volver a estar cerca de unos camarones y mucho menos comerlos. Durante el desayuno recupero su apetito y volvió a ser la misma Ginny de buen comer.

Ron no dejaba de pensar en Krum y en Hermione. Había puesto en duda aquellas salidas de Hermione con sus amigos porque estaba asesorada por Ginny, y él mejor que nadie conocía a su hermana y sabia de lo que seria capaz para conseguir lo que quisiera. Pero Krum no estaba en los terrenos de Ginny sino más bien en los suyos. En la academia notaba que él ya no estaba interesado en ninguna chica en cambio no hacia mas que preguntarle a Harry sobre los gustos de Hermione y si tendría alguna oportunidad con ella. Ron jamás había visto a Krum inseguro, siempre eran las chicas las que se tenían que preocupar y ahora era él el que se preocupaba por saber todo de Hermione para no cometer ningún error con ella.

Ginny cada día se sentía mas cansada y, sin saber porque, mas irritada. Durante las horas del trabajo se molestaba con sus compañeros porque si estornudaba uno o porque si hacia mucho ruido al caminar otro o porque simplemente nadie fue para darse cuenta que ya no había azúcar para el café. Todos estaban muy extrañados por el cambio de humor de la pelirroja quien siempre estaba bromeando por cualquier cosa. Y ni que decir del pobre Harry, lo que había imaginado en la noche de la fiesta aun no se le hacia realidad a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días. No había podido tocar a Ginny, a veces porque se quedaba dormida, otras porque se ponía a ver películas muggles y lloraba desconsoladamente porque un extraterrestre se fue a su planeta y dejaba triste a un niño hablando toda la noche de que haría ella si tuviera un extraterrestre en casa hasta que Harry ya no podía mas y se quedaba dormido.

Una tarde estaban todos comiendo pizza en la cocina cuando llego Ginny de cubrir un evento de Quidditch. Al entrar a la cocina empezó a hacer gestos de asco.

- Huele horrible – tanto Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus y Harry se voltearon a ver mutuamente.

- Yo me bañe – dijo Ron.

- No huele a comida condimentada – empezó a abrir las ventanas para que saliera el mal olor.

- Compramos pizza – dijo Sirius – Kreacher tomo su día libre hoy.

- Si eso es, la pizza huele horrible.

- Pues olerá horrible pero sabe riquísima – Ron le dio una mordida a su rebanada de pizza haciendo que Ginny se tapara la nariz con gestos de asco.

- No Ginny huele bien – le dijo Hermione.

- Huele horrible, no lo soporto – se subió a su habitación dejando muy pensativa a Hermione.

Ginny se sentía mal pero aun así quería ir al bar muggle. Sospechaba que después de comer cuanta cosa se le ponía enfrente ya estaba cobrando la cuenta. Una compañera le dijo que podía tener gastritis y ella resoplo frustrada, lo que le faltaba: una enfermedad del estomago y a ella que le encantaba comer.

Harry y Ginny se arreglaban frente al espejo para irse al bar. Ginny se cepillaba su cabello notando que se le estaba cayendo un poco.

- No se que le pasa a mi cabello.

- Yo lo veo igual.

- Mira se me esta cayendo – le mostraba el cepillo.

- Preocúpate si lo tuvieras como yo, no puedo mantenerlo en el lugar que yo quiero.

- Puedo ayudarte, yo siempre he usado hechizos para mantener mi cabello donde quiero cuando hay mucho viento.

- Bueno, inténtalo – Ginny tomo su varita e hizo el hechizo como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo pero después abrió sus ojos asustada - ¿Qué?

- Oh por Dios – Harry volteo al espejo.

- Ginny ¿Qué hiciste?

- No se mi amor te juro que lo hice bien.

- Ginny ¡Soy pelirrojo!

- No se que me pasa últimamente en estos días pero algunos hechizos me salen mal, como si alguien me estuviera quitando mi magia.

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste antes? – le pregunto Harry irritado.

- Es que este hechizo es muy sencillo pero puedo arreglarlo.

- ¡NO! Le diré a Hermione que lo haga.

- ¿Confías más en Hermione que en mí?- puso sus manos en la cintura enojada.

- Creo que si después de cómo me dejaste.

- Claro lo sabia, piensas que ella es mejor que yo ¿verdad? A ella no le puede salir mal un hechizo de vez en cuando ¿verdad? Confiarías tu vida a ella, pero a mí ¡Nunca!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres – le dijo haciendo un puchero seña de que iba a empezar a llorar.

- Ginny me asustas.

- ¡Ahora soy fea! – empezó a llorar.

- Cálmate yo nunca he dicho que eres fea.

- Ya me dijiste gorda y ahora soy fea.

- Pero ¿Cuándo…? Ya no llores – la abrazo contando hasta diez – tu sabes que para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo y además me encanta tu cuerpo y creo que te lo he demostrado muchas veces – le sonrió.

- Si me gusta que me beses todo el cuerpo.

- Tal vez lo pueda hacer esta noche – le dijo Harry limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Me gusta la idea y también me gusta como te ves pelirrojo…te ves sexy – le dijo susurrándole en el oído.

- ¿Lo dejo así? – ella asintió sonriendo.

Después de ser la burla de todos, y más de Sirius porque ahora era pelirrojo, llegaron juntos al bar. Sirius había invitado a una amiga del colegio para no sentirse solo, Remus iba casi arrastrado por una Tonks sonriente, Harry tomaba de la mano a una bailadora Ginny, Krum se esmeraba por atender a una penosa Hermione y Lavender abrazaba por la cintura a un fastidiado y mal encarado Ron.

Sirius y Ginny fueron los primeros en sacar a bailar a sus respectivas parejas. Remus pudo controlar un poco a Tonks con unas bebidas pero al terminársela saco a bailar a su cansado Remus. Lavender le pedía a Ron que la sacara a bailar pero él se negaba, no quería dejar sola a Hermione con Krum provocando que su novia hiciera berrinches como una niña chiquita. Después de un tiempo Harry llevaba a Ginny a sentarse porque se había mareado con tantas luces.

- Harry será mejor que Ginny se vaya a descansar – le decía Hermione.

- Si Ginny mejor vámonos – ella asintió con una mano en la frente, se sentía realmente mal.

- Le dicen a Sirius y a Remus que ya nos fuimos – Hermione y Ron asintieron.

- Ro-Ro vamos a bailar – Lavender jalo del brazo a Ron y este no tuvo mas que pararse a bailar pero sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que se quedaba en la mesa.

- Ron – se acerco Sirius – ya me voy y no voy a llegar a la casa – le cerro un ojo.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Ah si también ya se fue, mas bien Tonks se lo llevo, pero no se si vaya a llegar a la casa. Adiós.

Ron de pronto se dio cuenta que nada mas quedaban Hermione, Krum y él con Lavender, así que debería de estar mas al pendiente de ellos. Los vio pararse a la pista también a bailar. Hermione llevaba un vestido corto pegado a su cuerpo y se notaba que ella se sentía incomoda porque se le subía mas de lo que en realidad debería. De pronto Lavender lo beso apasionadamente tomándolo desprevenido, cuando reacciono busco de nuevo a Hermione y ya no estaba en la pista sino sentada como queriendo llorar y Krum a un lado de ella susurrándole algo en el oído.

- Vamos a la mesa.

- No, quiero seguir bailando.

- Tengo que ver que le pasa a Hermione.

- Déjala, a lo mejor tiene suerte con ese chico y así se le quita lo santurrona.

- No hables mal de ella.

- Pues mira donde tiene la mano él – Ron volteo a verlos y Krum le ponía una mano en la rodilla de Hermione, ella inmediatamente se la quito. Ron iba a reclamarle pero Lavender se lo impidió – No te atrevas a dejarme sola.

- No voy a permitirle que le falte al respecto.

- Por favor si eso es lo que ella quiere.

- Claro que no.

- Observa – Hermione y Krum se levantaron juntos y se fueron hacia la puerta.

- Voy a seguirlos.

- ¿Para que? Seguro se van a ir por ahí – dijo sonriendo.

Ron respiraba entrecortadamente. No podía creer que Hermione se interesara en Krum, ella era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido…ella era única. Pensaba que hacer: dejarla para que se vaya con Krum y se convierta en una chica mas y así él poder conquistarla como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo o seguirla e impedir que se vaya con Krum para que siga siendo la misma Hermione tímida y penosa que tanto le gustaba pero sin saber como conquistarla o lo que es peor, nunca poder hacerlo ya que no sabia si tenia alguna posibilidad con ella.

- Voy a buscarla.

- Si te atreves a dejarme aquí terminamos – le dijo Lavender furiosa – así que decídete ¿Hermione o yo?

- Hermione.

Se dio la media vuelta para salir de la pista de baile dejando a Lavender roja de coraje. La busco por todas partes sin encontrarla hasta le había pedido a una mesera que revisara el baño de mujeres para saber si estaba ahí, pero nada. Frustrado por ser tan lento y cobarde se fue a la barra de bebidas y pidió una cerveza. Apenas le había dado dos tragos cuando escucho la voz de Hermione pero un poco diferente.

- ¡Otra! – Ron se levanto para sentarse a un lado de ella quien también estaba en la barra completamente borracha - ¡Otra!

- Hermione ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué no ves? ¡Otra! – levantaba su vaso.

- No ya no le de mas – le decía al mesero quien ya tenia la botella lista para servirle a Hermione – Esta borracha.

- Apenas lleva seis tragos.

- Nunca ha tomado en toda su vida.

- Oh, entonces si esta bien borracha.

- Hermione ya vámonos – la levanto de la silla.

- ¿Dónde esta el mesero? ¡Mesero! ¡Mesero! – paso un chico con una bebida y se la quito tomándosela de un solo trago.

- Disculpa – Ron saco dinero de su cartera y se lo dio al chico que se había quedado con la mano levantada simulando su vaso.

- Vámonos Hermione – le pago también al mesero de la barra.

- Harry ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? – Ron la tomo de la cintura para sacarla del bar – estoy triste Harry ¡Mesero! – y de nuevo le quito el vaso a otro chico pero Ron fue mas rápido y se la regreso.

- Vamos a pedir un taxi muggle, estas muy borracha como para aparecerte.

- ¿Borracha?

- Si.

- No yo no estoy borracha. Harry tu me conoces yo siempre hago las cosas como deben de ser, siempre sigo las reglas tal cual son, lo que significa que soy una aburrida ¿Por qué me mueves tanto?

- Tu eres la que te mueves de un lado a otro y bájate esa falda – Ron le bajaba la falda.

- Camina bien ¡Ya me voy! ¡Adiós a todos! – les gritaba a los que estaban en la entrada.

- Ahora viene lo bueno ¿Dónde diablos consigo un taxi a esta hora? – decía Ron caminando hacia la calle.

- Harry tu no eres mi amigo, eres mi hermano ¿y te digo una cosa? Soy muy infeliz.

- ¿Por qué? – Ron volteaba a ver ambos lados de la calle para ver si venia un taxi.

- Acabo de rechazar a un chico encantador – Ron resoplo – le dije que no quería nada con él porque soy la mujer mas ESTUPIDA QUE EXITE.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Ron le hacia señas a un taxi que se estaba acercando.

- Porque estoy enamorada de Ron y él nunca se va a fijar en alguien como yo.

Ron se quedo viéndola sorprendido mientras Hermione se balanceaba de atrás para adelante.

- Señor, señor ¿va a querer que lo lleve a algún lado? – le decía el taxista.

- ¿Qué? – Ron salio de su trance.

- ¿Qué si va…?

- Si, vamos Hermione.

- Harry quiero vomitar – terminando de decirlo se agacho detrás del taxi y empezó a vomitar.

- Ya me ensucio mi taxi – le dijo el taxista saliendo a ver su carro.

- No se preocupe yo lo limpio – dijo Ron pero recordó que estaba frente a un muggle, frustrado por su mala suerte pregunto - ¿Tiene algún trapo o servilleta?

- Si tengo servilletas pero usted me va a comprar mas – el taxista le dio un rollo de servilletas y Ron empezó a limpiar todo el vomito de Hermione frente al taxista.

- Esta bien borracha – dijo riéndose el taxista recargado en el carro - ¿Qué te pasa amiga?

- Déjela en paz.

- ¿Sufres por un hombre?

- Si él no me quiere porque soy aburrida.

- ¿De casualidad tendrá agua? – le pregunto Ron.

- Si pero también me la vas a pagar – tomo una botella de agua dentro del taxi y se la dio – Todos los hombres son iguales amiga no sufras por ellos.

- Toma Hermione para que te enjuagues la boca.

- ¿Usted también sufre por un hombre? – le pregunto Hermione tomando agua y escupiendo según ella a un lado pero todo le cayo a Ron en su camisa.

- Yo me propuse ya no sufrir por hombres – lo dijo de una manera muy obvia que Ron no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte de que precisamente le haya tocado un taxista homosexual.

- Es que yo nunca me había enamorado ¿verdad Harry? – volvió a enjuagarse la boca pero ahora escupiendo al taxi, Ron volteo a ver al taxista que con solo levantar la ceja le indico que lo limpiara.

- Pues entonces no le hagas caso y búscate a otro – Ron lo fulmino con la mirada mientras limpiaba el taxi.

- No Ron es especial pero tiene novia el desgraciado – de nuevo se enjuago la boca escupiendo rápidamente en donde recién había limpiado Ron.

- Harry – le señalo el taxista para que volviera a limpiar - Pues quítaselo.

- No puedo, soy una tonta – Ron le quito el bote de agua y limpio rápidamente el taxi.

- Ya vámonos.

- De acuerdo.

Subieron al taxi. Ron tomando del brazo a Hermione para que no se fuera a caer e intentando por todos los medios bajarle la falda, se sentaron en la parte trasera del carro.

- ¿A dónde? – les pregunto el taxista viéndolos por el retrovisor.

- A Grimmauld Place 12.

- Harry te ves muy chistoso de pelirrojo – le decía Hermione riéndose en su hombro – Ginny ahora si que se paso ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

- ¿Entonces te enamoraste amiga?

- Quiere dejarlo así por favor – le dijo Ron molesto.

- Si amo a Ron – Ron tenia que admitir que esa noticia le hacia muy feliz pero hubiera preferido enterarse en otras circunstancias – pero él no me quiere, me ve como una amiga con quien platicar, que le ayuda con las tareas pero nada mas.

- Idiota – dijo el taxista negando con la cabeza.

- Me empecé a arreglar por él para que me viera bonita pero ni así se fijo en mí. También le hice creer que salía con otros chicos pero él nunca dejo a su novia y en estos momentos ha de estar con ella.

- Ha de ser una loca resbalosa seguramente, hay muchas de esas amiga.

- Pero yo quisiera estar en su lugar.

- Pues ¿Qué tiene de especial ese Ron que te tiene así?

- Es muy tierno, me encanta estar con él porque es muy divertido, siempre me hace reír – Ron le sonrió haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – cuando estoy con él el tiempo se me pasa rapidísimo.

- Ay amiga estas enamorada hasta las manitas.

- Pero te digo un secreto ¿sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de él? – dijo con una sonrisita hipando – ¡Su trasero!

- Cuenta, cuenta – le decía el taxista homosexual emocionado mientras Ron se quedo petrificado - ¿es grande?

- Es perfecto, cuando sube las escaleras no puedo dejar de verlo.

- Desgraciada ¡que envidia!

- Y cuando usa esos pantalones apretados siento que veo el mismísimo cielo – Ron no podía estar mas rojo y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente – me dan ganas de tocarlo, apretarlo y morderlo como si fuera carne jugosa bien cocida.

- Golosa.

- Y su pecho.

- ¿Lo has visto desnudo?

- No totalmente pero si en pura toalla. Tiene vellitos en el pecho, oh Dios si así esta el caminito ¿Cómo estará…?

- ¡Hermione!

- Tu cállate Harry deja que cuente – le decía el taxista viéndolo por el retrovisor.

- Y su boca, me encanta su boca. No sabes como me encantaría besarlo y saborear sus labios por si fueran fresas con crema.

- Ay manita ahora veo porque andas bien borracha.

- Harry no le vayas a decir nada a Ron.

- Aquí no hay número doce.

- No importa aquí déjenos – le decía Ron sacando dinero de su billetera.

- Oye amiga – se volteo el taxista después de detener el auto – y ese Ron ¿no tendrá hermanos?

- Uy tiene muchos pero…

- Aquí esta y quédate con el cambio.

- Gracias Harry.

- Adiós y gracias por escucharme – le decía Hermione todavía hipando.

- Suerte amiga y si Ron tiene ese trasero yo haría lo que fuera por…

Ron le cerró la puerta para ya no escuchar al taxista. Espero que se fuera y cuando quiso cruzar la calle Hermione se dejo caer encima de él. No tuvo otra opción que cargarla en su hombro y todos los intentos que había hecho por bajarle la falda se fueron a la basura. Cuando entro a la casa se encontró con Harry.

- ¿Qué paso? – se acerco para bajarle la falda.

- Hermione se emborracho.

- ¿Qué? No te creo, ella nunca…

- Pues por lo mismo, tomo unas cuantas y quedo bien borracha.

- Gracias por traerla.

- ¿Cómo sigue Ginny?

- Mejor, se quedo dormida – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

La acostó en la cama, Harry le quito los zapatos y Ron la tapo con una cobija.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no quería ni abrir los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal. Tocaron a la puerta y solo pudo murmurar un "adelante". Ron se acerco a ella con un vaso de un líquido algo espumoso.

- Buenos días.

- Hola.

- Te traje esto para que te sientas mejor, es una poción que a mi me ayuda mucho después de una divertida noche – Hermione se levanto y se tomo de un solo trago todo el liquido dejándole un bigote de espuma.

- No sabe tan mal.

- Es muy efectivo y actúa al instante.

- Cierto – le sonrió y cuando se levanto se vio en el espejo de su tocador - ¡Madre Santa!

- ¿Qué?

- Vete…vete no quiero que me veas así.

Hermione tenía el cabello completamente revuelto, el maquillaje corrido, un bigote de espuma y el vestido todo volteado.

- ¿Así como?

- ¡Que te vayas! – lo empujo hacia la puerta cerrándola en su cara.

- ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres? – Le pregunto Harry quien había visto lo que había ocurrido – Ginny anda igual.

Durante todo el día Hermione se la paso encerrada en su habitación, se moría de vergüenza al ver a Ron después de haberla visto así y que se haya dado cuenta que se había emborrachado la noche anterior. No recordaba mucho, solo que Harry había ido a buscarla para traerla de regreso a la casa después de hablar con Víctor diciéndole que no estaba interesada en un romance siendo él muy caballeroso y pidiéndole aunque fuera su amistad.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – se asomaba por la puerta la cabeza de Ginny.

- Si claro.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Tu hermano me vio completamente horrenda y anoche me emborrache y él lo supo.

- Si me dijo Harry – se empezó a reír Ginny.

- No es gracioso Ginny ¿Qué ha de pensar de mi?

- Ni que fueras una alcohólica que anda por las calles vomitando – Hermione se quedo pensando tratando de recordar algo – no te preocupes Ron sabe que tu no eres de esas ¿Qué paso con Víctor?

- Al comienzo me quiso besar y me toco la pierna pero le puse el alto. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que estaba interesado en salir conmigo pero le dije que yo no, la verdad no quiero darle falsas esperanzas si se que nunca voy a llegar a sentir algo por él. Después me dijo que aunque sea fuéramos amigos. Y tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor.

- Ginny ¿Ya te bajo?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Haz tenido vómitos, ascos y anoche mareos.

- ¿Tu crees que ya? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Podemos hacerte una prueba muggle.

- ¡Si! Vamos.

- No dile a Harry que te acompañe a comprarla, yo no quiero ver a Ron.

- ¿Acaso te la vas a pasar encerrada?

- Hoy si, mañana ya me voy a la universidad y podré pensar en otras cosas.

Ginny se fue negando con la cabeza. Cuando le dijo a Harry se mostró muy entusiasmado y ambos compraron la prueba de embarazo. Leyeron las instrucciones y Ginny no podía creer que tenía que orinar sobre ese aparatito.

- ¡Es asqueroso!

- Tienes que hacerlo Ginny.

- Pero no tengo ganas de hacer pipi.

- Kreacher – se apareció el elfo haciéndole una reverencia – trae un jarra de agua y un vaso por favor – con un solo chasquido hizo aparecer lo que le pedían – gracias.

Ginny empezó a tomarse la mayor cantidad de agua que podía mientras que Harry caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso preguntándole cada minuto "¿Ya?" siendo contestada la pregunta con una mala cara de Ginny.

Después de terminarse la jarra completa por fin se levanto al baño, Harry inmediatamente la siguió.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te acompaño.

- No voy a orinar frente a ti.

- Quiero estar contigo en todo momento si estas embarazada.

- Vas a estar tirado en el río si no sales del baño en este momento.

- Esta bien pero yo quiero ver cuando se pongan las rayitas en…

- ¡Lárgate!

Harry salio del baño pero se quedo pegado en la puerta. Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que batallaba para orinar.

- ¿Ya?

- No – pasaron 15 segundos.

- ¿Ya?

- Que no – pasaron 10 segundos.

- ¿Ya?

- ¡No y ya cállate que me pones mas nerviosa! – Harry entro rápidamente al baño para abrir la llave del lavabo y volvió a su lugar detrás de la puerta.

- Tal vez viendo el agua te dan ganas de…

- ¡Ya! Pero ni se te ocurra entrar, yo te digo cuando.

- Quiero ver las rayitas – Ginny salio del baño con la prueba en sus manos.

- No lo toques orine arriba de el.

- Bueno ponlo en la mesa.

Los dos se sentaron juntos y veían fijamente la prueba de embarazo casi sin parpadear hasta que aparecieron dos rayitas.

- Se pusieron dos rayitas – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- No se.

- ¿No leíste las instrucciones? – le dijo exasperada.

- Si dice algo de unas rayitas pero pensé que tu sabias que significaba – le decía buscando la caja para volver a leer las instrucciones.

- Disculpa yo estaba mas preocupada porque tenia que orinar encima de esto mínimo tu hubieras leído bien las instrucciones.

- Aquí están – Harry empezó a leer y después se dejo caer en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Positivo.

- ¿En serio? – los dos se quedaron viendo.

- Lo logramos – le sonrió y se levanto para abrazarla – vamos a tener un hijo.

- Tengo miedo Harry.

- Yo también pero vamos a estar juntos siempre – se separo de Ginny para poner su frente con la de ella – nuestro hijo va a ser fuerte y va a crecer con amor, nunca lo vamos a dejar solo y lo vamos a apoyar todo el tiempo.

- Si tienes razón, mi hijo le va a partir toda su madre al desgraciado hijo de Voldemort.

- Esa es mi chica.

- Y mientras llega ese momento lo vamos a criar con mucho amor.

- ¿Vamos a dar la noticia?

Todos felicitaron a Harry y a Ginny. Dumbledore se reunió con ellos para asesorarlos y decirles que ya había nacido el hijo de Voldemort según fuentes externas que tenia, no sabia la fecha exacta pero ya era un hecho que la profecía seguía su curso. Ginny iba a llevar el control de su embarazo fuera del mundo mágico y no quería que los vieran juntos en lugares mágicos concurridos. Dumbledore estaba casi seguro que nadie del lado oscuro sabia de la profecía pero no quería correr riesgos.

Ron quería acercarse a Hermione, después de saber la verdad no había duda que quería tener una relación seria con ella y mas ahora que veía tan feliz a su hermana junto con Harry, él también deseaba algo igual y definitivamente lo quería con Hermione.

Después de terminar sus clases en la academia se fue a buscarla en la universidad, sabia que si le hablaba en la casa tal vez no quería hablarle o seguiría encerrada en su habitación. Hermione terminaba su última clase cuando escucho cuchicheos de chicas detrás de ella.

- Oh por Dios es un bombón.

- Nunca lo había visto aquí.

- ¿Quién será?

- Ojala un nuevo alumno, esta para comérselo.

- ¿Por qué esta parado frente al salón?

Hermione volteo hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo y ahí vio a Ron recargado en la pared sosteniéndose con una sola pierna y la otra la tenia doblada y recargando también su pie en la pared, tenia una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo su mochila que llevaba en el hombro. Inmediatamente se le empezó a acelerar el corazón, se veía increíblemente sexy en esa posición. El maestro termino la clase y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir, las chicas pasaban frente a él sonriéndole y Ron solo les sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza por educación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?

- Vine a buscarte.

- ¿Para que?

- Porque me dio hambre y como ayer te la pasaste encerrada todo el día pensé en invitarte a comer.

- Hubiéramos comido en la casa.

- No, ahí están todos además Ginny se come casi toda la comida.

- Bueno esta bien, pero ya vámonos – no le gustaba como la veían las demás chicas mientras hablaba con Ron.

Llegaron a un restaurante modesto, Ron era muy ahorrativo a comparación de Ginny y administraba muy bien el dinero que le enviaba su padre y lo poco que le daban sus hermanos por investigarle cosas para abrir un negocio en Londres. Se sentaron y llego el mesero con el menú.

- ¿Algo de tomar?

- Una limonada – le dijo Hermione.

- Lo mismo.

- ¿Qué se te antoja? – le pregunto Ron leyendo el menú.

- No se ¿y a ti?

- Se me antoja una carne jugosa bien cocida – Ron la vio de reojo evitando reírse mientras Hermione se tapaba la cara con el menú, siempre había pensado que el trasero de Ron parecía una carne jugosa bien cocida – aunque no se, llevo varios días que no salgo a correr por las mañanas siento que mi trasero esta enorme – Hermione empezó a toser - ¿Estas bien?

- Si – dijo tomando algo de limonada que le acababan de servir.

- Deberíamos seguir corriendo por las mañanas ¿Qué dices?

- Si me parece muy bien – volvieron a ver el menú.

- Mira en la lista de postres hay fresas con crema ¿te gustan? – Hermione se le quedo viendo a su boca y asintió – podemos pedirlo de postre.

Pasaron la tarde platicando de varias cosas de la escuela, Ron quería que de nuevo Hermione le tuviera confianza y dejara de ser penosa con él. No le menciono nada del bar, de Krum, de Lavender, simplemente eran amigos como antes. Hermione agradeció que no mencionara nada de la noche en el bar, durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en su habitación pudo recordar algunas cosas como que le confeso a Harry que estaba enamorada de Ron, cuando vomito y lo que le dijo al taxista acerca de él. Y sintió que se le revolvía el estomago cuando Ron menciono lo de la carne jugosa y las fresas con crema porque eso también se lo dijo al taxista.

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde juntos, llegaron a la casa muy contentos encontrando a Harry en el despacho de Sirius haciendo su tarea.

- Hola.

- Hola te desapareciste.

- Fui a buscar a Hermione a la universidad para ir a comer.

- Me da gusto que ya se hablen de nuevo.

- Si, ni siquiera te he pedido perdón por la forma en que te corrí de mi habitación pero es que me dio mucha pena que me vieras así.

- Pero si la noche anterior te veías peor – le dijo Harry sonriendo – y ahí no te dio pena, Ron te tuvo que traer cargada del bar, estabas completamente borracha.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione veía asustada a Ron y a Harry – pero…pero si Ron no me vio, tu fuiste el que me trajo en taxi.

- ¿Yo? – Le dijo Harry extrañado – No el que te trajo fue Ron.

- No…no…tú regresaste por mí, Ron se fue con Lavender.

- No Hermione, el que te trajo completamente borracha a la casa fue Ron.

Hermione vio a Ron horrorizada mientras que él le sonreía de lado coquetamente, le cerro un ojo y salio del despacho acomodándose su mochila en el hombro.

- Harry…mátame.

* * *

No pude evitar poner mi propia experiencia cuando estaba embarazada sin saberlo: !No soportaba el olor a pizza! era algo realmente asqueroso y el que mas sufrio fue mi marido, su comida favorita es la pizza. Raro pero mi hija no comio pizza hasta que tenia 7 años, yo despues de tenerla volvi a la normalidad porque en los 9 meses de embarazo seguia sin soportar ese olor.

Lo de la prueba de embarazo lo lei en internet porque yo nunca me la hice me fui directo a que me la hicieran con la prueba de sangre, para mi era de mas confianza pero aqui lo puse para ponerle un poco de humor a la situacion. Asi que si me equivoque en lo de las rayitas sorry.

¿Como vieron lo de la confesion de Hermione? Tuve que cambiarle el cabello al pobre de Harry para que Hermione lo confundiera un poco y asi se soltara toda la sopa. Bueno Lavender es cosa del pasado, es por eso que no queria soltarla todavia, la queria dejar plantada y claramente cambiada por Hermione.

Gracias por seguir este fic, la verdad me divierto mucho escribiendolo porque sus personalidades son diferentes y asi puedo jugar con ellas.

Espero sus reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sentía que todo le daba vueltas. No podía ser cierto, seguramente todo era una pesadilla y de un momento a otro iba a despertar completamente sudada, respirando agitadamente y con un grito de ¡No! para después darse cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla y nada era real. Pero la voz de Harry hizo que la única esperanza que tenía se evaporara rápidamente.

- ¿Qué paso en el bar Hermione?

- No Harry, no me puedes hacer esto por favor. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, yo te ayude a buscar los horrocruxes, nunca te deje solo en tu lucha contra Voldemort.

- Hermione no te entiendo.

- Dime que fuiste tu quien regreso por mi al bar.

- Lo siento Hermione pero Ginny se sentía muy mal, además contigo se quedaron Sirius, Remus, Tonks…

- ¡No! Ellos se fueron solo quedamos Ron, su novia, Víctor y yo.

- ¿Y que paso con Víctor?

- Me dijo que quería algo más que una amistad y yo le dije que no, poco después se fue porque yo le dije que te hablaría para que vinieras por mí.

- Pero no me hablaste.

- Recuerdo que me fui a sentar a la barra de bebidas y pedí algo fuerte, la verdad no se que me dieron pero me lo tome de un solo trago y después pedí otro – Hermione daba vueltas en el despacho de Sirius recordando paso a paso lo que había ocurrido – estoy segura que saque mi celular y te marque ¿o no?... primero me tome el otro trago y después…

- Se te subió.

- Solo recuerdo que llegaste a un lado mío diciéndome que ya no tomara ¡eras tu Harry! – le decía desesperada.

- No amiga, no era yo – le dijo acariciándole su hombro - ¿Qué mas paso?

- Te confesé que estaba enamorada de Ron ¿te das cuenta? Le dije a Ron que estaba enamorada de Ron.

- ¿Así como me lo acabas de decir?

- Si así y eso no es lo peor.

- ¿Hay mas?

- Vomite en la calle, le dije al taxista homosexual que me encantaba el trasero de Ron y…– Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Idiota no te rías ¡Oh por Merlín, con razón dijo en el restaurante que tenia ganas de carne jugosa bien cocida!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Así me imagino el trasero de Ron – Harry soltó otra carcajada.

- Carne jugosa bien cocida. No lo puedo creer.

- Ginny dice que tu trasero es pastel de carne recién salido del horno y no te digo que mas dice porque me tapo los oídos para no escucharla – le dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que a Harry se le borro la sonrisa para ponerse completamente rojo.

- Bueno ya dejemos eso de…los traseros ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No se ir a Hogwarts y aventarme desde la torre de Astronomía o… ¡Maldición! Aragog y el basilisco están muertos me hubieran ayudado mucho en estos momentos ¡Azkaban, si Azkaban!

- No digas estupideces. Habla con Ron…

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué le voy a decir?

- Pues dile que todo es verdad y espera a ver que te contesta.

- Me da pena.

- ¿Pena? Hermione Ron ya te vio hasta lo calzones.

- No exageres.

- No exagero, cuando llego aquí te traía cargada en el hombro ¿recuerdas el vestido que traías? – Ella asintió con gestos de terror – bueno hasta yo tuve que bajarte la falda lo poco que pude.

- ¡Oh santo cielo!

Ron esperaba que Hermione no supiera que él ya sabia sobre los sentimientos de ella pero las cosas pasaron así y pues en base a eso tenia que seguir. Sabia de antemano que Hermione ahora se iba a comportar mas distante con él pero no iba a permitir que se aislara, la buscaría y la conquistaría. Quería hacer las cosas bien con ella. Por primera vez en su vida quería tener una relación seria así que iría lento pero seguro.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto para darse un baño pero al lavarse los dientes empezó a vomitar. Sentía que vomitaría hasta los intestinos y tenia un sabor amargo. Se quedo recargada en el lavabo hasta que Harry la ayudo a volverse a acostar.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal?

- De la patada.

- Recuerda que hoy tenemos cita con el ginecólogo, le comentas todo lo que sientes para ver si puedes tomar algo.

- ¿Me vas a acompañar?

- Claro que si, siempre voy a estar contigo.

- Gracias.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio del doctor muggle (como lo llamaba Ginny) tuvieron que esperar unos minutos mientras los hacían entrar. En la sala de espera había varias mujeres con un embarazo más avanzado, algunas solas y otras con sus parejas e hijos. Había un niño en particular como de cuatro años que les llamo la atención, nunca se sentaba, brincaba de un lado a otro, gritaba, pataleaba, le lloraba a su mamá porque quería una paleta. Harry lo veía totalmente asustado ¿acaso así son todos los niños? No había pensado nunca en eso, para él un hijo era un bebe que tomaba leche y nada mas. De pronto un niño como de un año de edad se acerco a él dando pasitos torpes, lo abrazo de la pierna y le sonrió. Harry sintió que eso fue algo maravilloso y se pudo imaginar que así le iba a sonreír su hijo, se inclino para acariciarlo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. La mamá lo llamo y se regreso con ella.

- Ginny – le susurro Harry a Ginny quien estaba sentada a un lado suyo leyendo una revista - ¿viste a ese niño?

- Si que lindo te abrazo la pierna.

- Olía horrible.

- Harry es un niño.

- En serio Ginny ¿estará enfermo?

- Ha de traer popo en el pañal.

- ¿Y quien se la quita?

- Pues los papas – Harry veía como el papá lo cargaba y le daba besos al niño.

- Por Merlín ¿Cómo puede tenerlo tan cerca si huele horrible? – decía haciendo gestos de asco.

- Harry es su papá y nuestro hijo también va a hacer popo y tú vas a tener que cambiarlo.

- ¿Yo porque?

- Porque es hijo de los dos no nada más mío y no menciones a Merlín, recuerda lo que nos ha dicho Dumbledore.

Cuando fue el turno de ellos para entrar con el doctor Harry ya estaba bastante aterrado. Ya había visto a otro niño comer chocolate embarrándose toda la cara, manos y ropa; a otro brincar, brincar y brincar hasta que se cayo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para después llorar a todo pulmón; a otro que después de recibir un "no" por parte de su mamá se tiro en el suelo como si le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico; a una niña que ya había sacado todo lo que su mamá tenia en su bolsa y lo había puesto en el suelo todo regado. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, decir que esos no eran unos niños sino mas bien un estilo mutantes de niños. Veía a Ginny muy tranquila leyendo revistas "claro a Ginny todo le escurre" pensó, pero a él no. Después de que murieron sus padres Dumbledore lo llevo a casa de sus tíos Vernon y Petunia siendo esta muy estricta en la limpieza y en el orden y así se acostumbro. Cuando declararon inocente a Sirius y lo dejaron en libertad, Harry se fue a vivir con él y con Remus pero sin cambiar sus costumbres de orden con las que había crecido. Nunca estuvo cerca de un niño y mucho menos después de entrar a Hogwarts.

¿Qué fue lo que paso en la consulta? Harry no tenía la menor idea, todavía la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ginny había hablado y contestado muchas preguntas que el doctor le había hecho pero algo había pasado para que Ginny saliera enojada de ahí.

- Otra vez voy a tener que orinar en algo, estos muggles son tan raros.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? El doctor me pidió análisis, tenemos que ir mañana temprano a un laboratorio ¿sabes que es eso?

- Si. Le pediré permiso a Remus para llegar tarde a la academia y así poder acompañarte.

- Yo también pediré permiso en mi trabajo. Aquí dice que tengo que hacerme análisis de sangre ¿sabes como lo hacen?

- Bueno te sacan sangre y la analizan.

- ¿Y como me sacan sangre?

- Con una aguja – dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo pero Ginny cambio completamente su expresión.

- Me estas diciendo que… ¿Dónde?

- En el brazo, no duele Ginny.

- Claro como a ti no te van a hacer nada. Es tan injusto que las mujeres tengamos que pasar por tantas cosas y los hombres como si nada.

- Cálmate – Harry la quiso abrazar.

- ¡No me toques!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres hombre.

- ¿Y que culpa tengo…? Demonios.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place Ginny se fue directo a la habitación llorando porque Harry no la comprendía. Sirius se acerco lentamente a Harry quien se había quedado recargado en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- No. Sirius ¿recuerdas lo que decía la profecía?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- He estado pensando que tal vez haya algún error y Ginny es quien va a tener al hijo de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Ginny es otra desde que esta embarazada, creo que…creo que tiene un demonio dentro.

- Por Dios Harry – dijo Remus quien recién llegaba de la cocina – Ginny esta embarazada y su cuerpo esta teniendo varios cambios y eso esta alterando su carácter.

- Es que pasa de estar contenta ha estar llorando y después enojada y…ya no se que hacer.

- Pues acostúmbrate porque así va a estar durante todo el embarazo ¿Cómo va con los malestares?

- Esa es otra cosa, se la pasa vomitando y después comiendo. Ahorita se comió una torta y la vomito en el primer bote de basura que encontramos. Después quería comerse un helado con mucho chocolate, le dije que no porque recién había vomitado y se puso a llorar diciendo que yo no la quería gorda.

- Se paciente con ella, apóyala en todo, recuerda que un precioso bebe se esta formando dentro de su cuerpo.

- Si mi hijo va a ser precioso no como la bola de engendros que había en el consultorio.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Había unos disque niños en el consultorio pero eran muy raros. Tiraban cosas, brincaban, se pegaban, se manchaban cuando comían, gritaban. En fin eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros – subió dejando a Remus y a Sirius solos.

- Tenemos que hablar con él.

- Déjalo Lunático pobrecito, suficiente tiene con aguantar a Ginny para que todavía lo asustemos al explicarle como es realmente ser papá. Definitivamente esa profecía para Harry es todo un reto.

Ron de nuevo esperaba a Hermione en la universidad. Ya era la cuarta vez que lo hacia y ella simplemente lo ignoraba. No lo veía a los ojos y caminaba lo mas rápido que podía negándose a todas la invitaciones que Ron le hacia.

- Hermione ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que me veas a los ojos?

- No se de que hablas.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Vengo por ti para que platiquemos pero en todo el camino no haces más que ver al frente y caminar…no más bien casi correr hasta la casa y de ahí no sales de tu cuarto ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?

- Es que no se para que me buscas ¿te quieres burlar de mi por lo que paso en el bar? – Ron la detuvo jalándola de brazo.

- Mírame a los ojos.

- No.

- Mírame a los ojos – le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a verlo - ¿me crees capaz de eso?

- Lo que dije…

- Lo dijiste y ya ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Seguramente has de pensar que soy…

- ¿Por qué aseguras algo sin preguntarme?

- ¡Porque me muero de vergüenza!

- Quiero que me tengas confianza, que me digas lo que piensas sin tener que estar borracha.

- No puedo.

- Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que puedas.

- Nada mejor atiende a tu novia y a mi déjame en paz.

- Hermione yo no tengo novia – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y Ron empezó a acariciar su mejilla – dime que te da gusto eso. Vamos a empezar a ser sinceros el uno con el otro ¿te da gusto que no tenga novia?

- Si – le dijo en un susurro.

- No te escuche.

- Si – le dijo un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Si que? – ahora le acariciaba el cabello.

- Si me da gusto que no tengas novia.

- Y a mi me da gusto que hayas mandado al diablo a Víctor Krum.

- Ron yo tengo miedo.

- Mira vamos a ser amigos como antes. Vamos a conocernos pero siendo sinceros los dos y nada de encerrarnos en el cuarto sin salir.

- Esta bien – Hermione le sonrió y Ron le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

- Bien aunque tengo mucha tarea – le contesto Hermione retomando el camino a casa.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

Harry contaba mentalmente y ya pasaba del cien para tener toda la paciencia del mundo con Ginny. Después de vomitar el helado con chocolate que tuvo que comprarle después de convencerla de que no estaba gorda ahora la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello acostados en la cama mientras ella lloraba.

- Me siento mal, tengo mucha hambre pero todo vomito.

- El doctor te dio medicamento, mañana te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Harry me vas a seguir queriendo aunque este gorda?

- Siempre te voy a querer Ginny.

- Dime algo bonito – Harry suspiro. Ya casi llegaba al numero 200.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Nada mas?

- Me encantas, me gustan tus ojos, tu boca, tus manos bueno me gustas toda. Eres hermosa. Te amo.

- Yo también – Ginny sonrió abrazándolo mas fuerte – cántame una canción.

- ¿Qué? Ginny yo no se cantar.

- Vas a tener que cantarle al bebe, tenemos que practicar una canción.

- No me se ninguna.

- Hablando de eso mi mamá me escribió para decirme que quiere venir unos días, ya sabes para darme consejos para el embarazo, ella nos puede enseñar una canción.

- Me parece perfecto, pero ¿no te parece que es mejor que venga antes de que nazca el bebe para que este contigo en el parto?

- Si también va a venir, me dijo que se quedaría con nosotros para enseñarnos todo con el bebe.

- Esa es una buena noticia.

Ya con el medicamento Ginny se sentía mucho mejor pero aun tenía los vómitos por las mañanas al lavarse los dientes y los ascos por ciertas comidas y olores. Harry se sentía muy cansado. Desde que Ginny había ido al laboratorio estaba en contra de todo lo muggle. Las agujas simplemente no le gustaron y se lo dejo muy claro a la pobre chica que se había encargado de sacarle sangre. Dumbledore le había ayudado un poco a calmarla pero era de suma importancia que todo el embarazo lo mantuvieran en secreto y eso también incluía el hecho de que dejara de trabajar.

- ¡No lo voy a hacer!

- Ginny es necesario que no te expongas mucho – le decía Dumbledore tranquilamente.

- ¿Y que pretende que haga todo el día aquí? ¿Ponerme a tejer?

- Entiendo que estés molesta.

- ¡No, no lo entiende! ¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE! – empezó a llorar.

- Kreacher – aprecio el elfo haciendo una reverencia ante Harry – tráele a Ginny helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y caramelo ¿Gusta algo profesor?

- No gracias Harry.

- Ginny, mi amor, el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón, después de tener al bebe puedes regresar a trabajar – le decía Harry abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello. Como que ya estaba tomando experiencia en como tratar de calmar a su esposa.

- Me prometes que vas a estar conmigo después de la academia y me vas a traer todos mis antojos.

- Si te lo prometo.

- Esta bien profesor – se levanto Ginny viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Dumbledore tomo disimuladamente su varita por debajo de su capa, conocía muy bien a esa pequeña pelirroja y sobretodo conocía personalmente su hechizo mocomurcielago – pero le advierto que esto será lo único que me va a obligar a hacer en contra de mi voluntad.

- De acuerdo.

La llegada de Molly Weasley a Inglaterra fue una bendición para todos en Grimmauld Place doce. Ella era la que se encargaba de todos los antojos de Ginny y la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo enseñándole hechizos para tejer ropita de bebe; además de eso le hacia masajes en los pies y la consentía en todo lo que podía, cosa que Harry agradecía infinitamente. Hermione también estaba encantada con la Sra. Weasley. Desde un comienzo la empezó a tratar como a su hija enseñándole a cocinar (curiosamente la comida favorita de Ron) y platicando largas horas con ella. Kreacher también tomo un respiro al no tener que preparar la comida todos los días. Y por ultimo Sirius y Remus comieron mejor que nunca.

- Ginny no comas mucha sal hija se te van a hinchar los pies – le decía Molly preparando la comida.

- Mamá pepino sin sal sabe horrible.

- Harry deberías prohibirle comer sal.

- No creo que me haga caso señora Weasley.

- Ya no me queda este pantalón – decía Ginny desabrochándose el botón – soy una ballena.

- Es normal estas embarazada.

- Si quieres mañana vamos a comprarte ropa de maternidad a Londres muggle – le dijo Harry.

- ¡Si! Ahí venden unas hamburguesas deliciosas.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Ron quien llegaba con Hermione después de pasar por ella a la universidad.

- En Londres muggle ¿Vienen con nosotros mañana?

- De acuerdo – sonrió Hermione.

- Ron necesito que me ayudes con unos apuntes de la academia – le dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina para irse al despacho de Sirius. Ron lo siguió no sin antes quitarle un pepino a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo te va con mi hermano?

- Ginny aquí esta tu mamá – le dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y que?

- Cariño no tienes porque avergonzarte conmigo, además no tiene nada de malo que te guste mi hijo.

- ¿Por qué no le decías eso a Fleur? – pregunto Ginny y Molly hizo una mala cara.

- Ella es una presumida. En cambio he estado platicando con Hermione y me he dado cuenta que es una buena chica, ideal para Ron.

- Bueno no creo que Ron piense lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- A él le gustan las chicas guapas, atractivas y divertidas.

- A todos los hombres les gustan esas chicas.

- A mi Harry no.

- No porque se enamoro de ti, pero seguramente hubo un tiempo en que Harry se fijo en alguna chica guapa, atractiva y divertida ¿o no Hermione?

- Bueno si.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunto Ginny con la ceja levantada.

- Cho – Ginny bufo – también había chicas que le coqueteaban y pues él solo les sonreía. En una ocasión íbamos a ir de compras y me estaba esperando en una cafetería y la mesera le dijo que salía a las once para que platicaran.

- ¿Y Harry fue?

- Creo que no.

- Bueno pero Harry ya esta contigo porque tu eres su mujer ideal y te aseguro que ya no tiene ojos para ninguna otra chica por muy guapa, atractiva y divertida que sea. Lo mismo le pasa a Ron – les decía Molly probando un poco de sopa que estaba cocinando.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron mamá? – le pregunto Ginny al ver que Molly seguía concentrada en la sopa agregándole un poco mas de sal.

- Pues eso, Ron ya encontró a su mujer ideal – Hermione y Ginny voltearon a verse.

- Madre.

- Si hija.

- Suéltalo todo.

- ¿Soltar que?

- Lo que sabes…lo que platicas con Ron en su habitación por horas.

- Yo jamás le ando platicando a tus hermanos lo que tú me dices.

- Pero esto es importante mamá.

- Ya esta la comida. Por favor hija ayúdame a poner la mesa – Ginny se iba a levantar – y tú Ginny llama a todos a comer – Hermione volteo a ver a Ginny sin entender. Molly se le acerco y le acaricio una mejilla sonriendo – que bonito se oye cuando te digo hija. Bueno apresúrense ya todos deben de tener hambre.

Al día siguiente se fueron a Londres muggle de compras. Molly estaba contenta de pasar el día con sus cuatro hijos como les llamaba ahora. El que no estaba tan contento era Ron porque su mamá le quería escoger alguna ropa que para él era pasada de moda y en otras ocasiones le mostraba calzoncillos diciéndole que le hacían falta y todo esto frente a Hermione. A Harry le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y se sentía sumamente aburrido una vez que Ron y Hermione se fueron a otras tiendas de ropa moderna mientras que él solo acompañaba a su esposa y su suegra a tiendas de ropa de maternidad sintiéndose utilizado porque solo lo requerían para que fuera a pagar.

Una tarde antes de que Molly regresara a Estados Unidos, estaban con ella Ginny y Hermione ayudándole a partir ingredientes para la cena y para la comida que les quería dejar ya preparada para el día siguiente que ella se iría.

- Ginny ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

- ¿Cómo voy de que mamá?

- ¿Lo estas atendiendo bien? Lo he visto un poco intranquilo.

- No te entiendo mamá.

- En la cama ¿Lo estas atendiendo bien? – Hermione se atraganto el pedazo de queso que acababa de meterse a la boca empezando a toser.

- Mamá estoy embarazada ¿Cómo quieres que tenga sexo con Harry ahora?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu padre y yo…

- No me digas.

- Así como tu quieres que Harry te atienda con todo lo que tu quieres, así debes de atenderlo a él ¿desde cuando que no están juntos?

- Desde antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

- ¡Por Merlín pobre hombre! – Hermione soltó una risita – Ginny tener sexo en el embarazo no es nada malo al menos que tengas alguna complicación y el sanador te diga que no lo hagas ¿Harry te ha dicho que quiere estar contigo y tu te has negado?

- No. A veces me abraza y me empieza a besar antes de dormirnos pero a mi me da mucho sueño.

- Piénsalo bien hija. Harry es muy lindo contigo pero no abuses.

- Si mamá – dijo Ginny en un suspiro pensando en Harry y como la había estado aguantando todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Y tu Hermione?

- ¿Yo que Sra. Weasley?

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre sexo que quieras hacerme? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Mamá Hermione es virgen.

- Pues con mucho mas razón. Hija puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras.

- Mamá también me puede preguntar a mí.

- No…no… por ahora no creo que…

- No vayas a ser como Ginny, pobre de mi Ron.

- ¿Co…como? – pregunto Hermione confundida.

- A los hombres les gustan que las mujeres sean todas unas fieras en la cama. Te digo esto para cuando te cases.

- A Harry le gusta cuando le hablo sucio – dijo Ginny haciendo gestos eróticos.

- También les gustan los juegos como el doctor y la enfermera; o el maestro y la alumna – Hermione estaba completamente roja y nerviosa, no tenia idea como fue que llego hasta ahí la conversación - ¿Te has preguntado como serias tu en la cama para satisfacer a tu esposo?

- Eh…este…no…

- Mamá no tienes que estar casada para tener sexo.

- Lo ideal seria esperar pero si estas completamente enamorada puedes hacerlo antes pero eso sí un hijo es mejor criarlo dentro de una familia como en el caso de Harry y Ginny. Así que si no quieres esperar hasta casarte tienes que cuidarte.

- Este…no se si…no…no se…

- Entiendo que te sientas incomoda con esta conversación pero lo hago porque se que no tienes a tu mamá a tu lado y quiero que me veas a mi como una madre en quien confiar. Todo esto es muy normal si sabemos con quien lo hablamos y de la manera en que lo hacemos. Ginny y yo platicamos mucho sobre esto.

- Mi mamá es una experta en sexo no en vano tuvo siete hijos y muchas cosas que le hago a Harry ella me las aconsejo y si vieras lo feliz que lo hace – dijo Ginny sonriendo de manera burlona.

- Yo he hablado con todos mis hijos sobre sexo, precisamente anoche platicaba con Ron de eso – siguió partiendo mas tomate – él esta dispuesto a esperar.

Hermione se había quedado completamente muda viendo a la Sra. Weasley partir tomate y después cerrarle un ojo con una sonrisa.

Ginny siguió los consejos de su madre tomando por sorpresa a Harry en la ducha. Claro él no se hizo del rogar y descargo toda la energía que llevaba mucho tiempo acumulada, mejorando considerablemente su humor.

Al día siguiente Ginny despidió a su mamá llorando en la chimenea de su casa. Ron y Harry la llevarían al ministerio para que tomara su traslador a Estados Unidos. Se despidió de cada uno de los integrantes de la casa prometiendo regresar para antes de que Ginny diera a luz. Cuando se despidió de Hermione la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca del oído donde le susurro rápidamente "recuerda lo que hablamos ayer, lo tienes en tus manos" y después le cerro un ojo. Hermione se quedo en shock sin entender bien todas las indirectas de la Sra. Weasley pero lo que si entendió en ese momento fue que al ver a Ron agacharse para tomar la maleta de su madre le entro una curiosidad de saber como seria ella en la cama y sobretodo con Ron a un lado.

* * *

¿Como ven la llegada de la Sra. Weasley? Solo revoloteo el gallinero jajaja.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Pues ¿que hago aquí? saliendo poco a poco del hoyo en dónde me había sumido con esta historia. Confieso que tenia pensado abandolarla e inclusivo borrarla de pero los Hannys Awards y los reviews que me dejaban en otras historias preguntandome por esta, hizo que volviera a pensar ¿que más? ¿como le hago para avanzar si la cabeza no quiere trabajar? pero en fin... ya le tomé el hilo a la historia, ahora solo falta tiempo para escribirla.

Tal vez muchos ni se acuerden de que se trata y lo entiendo, pero éste capitulo y sobre todo, éste fic va para todas aquellas personas que me escribieron preguntandome y animandome a seguir escribiendo.

Mil gracias a todos!

* * *

Desde que se había ido la señora Weasley, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Ron de una manera diferente. Ya no era solamente el Ron tierno con quien platicaba largas horas y se ayudaban mutuamente en la tarea, sino que ahora sentía unas ganas enormes de desgarrarle la ropa y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin oxigeno. Era una pasión que llevaba dentro que jamás había sentido. Definitivamente Ron había cambiado su vida. Muchas veces Sirius tenía que tronarle los dedos en la cara para que despertara cada vez que se quedaba en el limbo, ajena a todo y a todos.

-¿Tienes problemas mentales?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya decía yo que tanto tiempo buscando horrocruxes iba a dejar secuelas.

-No seas tonto, Sirius ¿te pasa algo, Hermione? – le preguntó Remus.

-No, nada, estoy bien.

-Pues no parece – le dijo Sirius terminando su desayuno – cada vez que está aquí Ron, te quedas embobada viéndolo y ni que decir cuando se va, me recuerdas a Lockhart cuando le preguntas quien es.

-Sirius, mas respeto – le dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ya me tengo que ir a la universidad – se levantó Hermione tomando sus libros de la mesa – me despiden de Ginny.

-No, que va, yo a ese demonio ni lo quiero ver, más vale que se quede dormidita donde esta hasta que yo me vaya al cuartel.

-¿De quién hablas, Sirius? – preguntó Ginny con los manos en la cintura desde la puerta de la cocina.

-De ti ¿de quién más?

-¿Ya se fue Ron? – llegó Harry detrás de Ginny muy apurado.

-Si, dijo que ya te había esperado mucho – le contesto Remus – vas a volver a tener otro retardo en la academia, Harry.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Adiós mi amor – le dio un beso rápido a Ginny en la mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo a la chimenea.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste? – le preguntó Sirius a Ginny – o no, más bien ¿ahora que se te antojó a las tres de la mañana?

-Que te importa.

-Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Hermione caminando rumbo a la chimenea donde momentos antes había desaparecido Harry.

-Me voy a volver loca – bufó Ginny sentándose a un lado de los dos adultos.

-No, cariño, ya lo estas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? – Remus ignoró el comentario de Sirius.

-Estoy aburrida. No trabajo, no salgo, no hago nada – dijo Ginny dándole una gran mordida a un pan tostado que había dejado Hermione en la mesa.

-Comes – dijo Sirius – y vaya que si comes.

-Ustedes me pueden ayudar – le brillaron los ojos a Ginny, haciendo que Sirius y Remus se vieran extrañados – puedo acompañarlos a…

-Olvídalo – negó Sirius.

-Puedo ayudarte en el cuartel o, Remus, puedo ayudarte en la academia.

-Ginny, recuerda que Dumbledore recomendó que no te expusieras.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya tienes esa pancita, nadie debe verte embarazada y mucho menos dar a entender que el padre de ese bebé es Harry Potter. Por si no sabes, él aun tiene muchos enemigos escondidos - Ginny bufó – lo siento pelirroja.

-Hola, hola, hola – llegó Tonks cantando como niña pequeña, Sirius rodó los ojos y Remus sonrió tiernamente una vez que la chica de cabello rosa le dio un beso en la boca – hola, hola, hola…

-Ya te escuchamos.

-Hola, Tonks – sonrió Ginny, adoraba que Tonks fuera a visitarlos porque siempre traía alegría y eso era justo lo que necesitaba Ginny cada vez que se quedaba sola cuando todos se iban, ya sea a trabajar o a la escuela.

-Hola elegida, hola mi amor, hola primo amargado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los aurores recién ingresados al cuartel?

-Jefecito, lindo y precioso – todos sonrieron menos Sirius – llegué al cuartel muy temprano y ya les asigne a cada auror quien será su mentor en los próximos tres meses como me lo habías ordenado.

-Te ordené que tu también fueras un mentor ¿Dónde está tu auror?

-Lo mandé a comprarme unas tortas para yo venir a darle un beso a mi novio.

-Dora – negó con la cabeza Remus a modo de regaño.

-Debería suspenderte – le dijo Sirius.

-No lo vas a hacer porque soy tu prima y la novia de tu mejor amigo, agregándole que te soy muy útil en el cuartel.

-¿Vas a entrenar a un nuevo auror? – le preguntó Ginny emocionada.

-Siempre lo hacemos, son chicos recién egresados de la academia y todos los aurores tenemos que llevarnos a uno a nuestras misiones para que se vayan entrenando.

-Espero que tu alumno de éste año no se ponga a cantar en medio de las misiones – la previno Sirius.

-Eso es para relajarse y pensar con claridad.

-¿Y es guapo? – le preguntó Ginny levantando la ceja mientras que Remus le fruncía el ceño.

-Pues ¿Qué te diré? – Tonks se quedó pensando – sí.

-¿Si? – preguntó Remus.

-Sí, tiene unos ojos negros muy expresivos y una mirada muy seductora – Ginny soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Remus – es un chico muy agradable. Se llama Godric.

-Que nombre tan original, no me digas que estuvo en Gryffindor.

-No lo creo, estudió la academia de aurores en Albania.

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes! – dijo Ginny e hizo como si blandiera una espada, Tonks simuló que ella también tenía una espada y empezaron a jugar, mientras que Sirius y Remus bajaron la mirada algo tristes.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Es la edad, ya están viejos – dijo Tonks simulando que se guardaba la espada en el cinturón.

-James hacia eso – dijo Sirius en un susurro y se levantó de golpe caminando hacia la chimenea sin despedirse.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ginny confundida.

-Nada. Tonks ve a trabajar – le ordenó Remus con voz tranquila dándole un beso en la frente – hasta la tarde, Ginny – se despidió.

-No entendí.

-Yo menos. Bueno, elegida, me voy a ser la niñera de un nuevo auror.

-Tonks, estoy aburrida ¿Cuándo puedo acompañarte a algún lado?

-¿Estás loca? Harry me mataría, no quiere que ni te dé el aire.

-Estoy harta de que me cuide en todo. Anda, puedo acompañarte, nadie se va a enterar.

-¿Será un secreto entre amigas?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien, me encantan las aventuras. Yo te aviso con tiempo.

Ron, cada vez que salía de la Academia, pasaba por Hermione a la universidad, ya se les había hecho una costumbre hacerlo. De ahí pasaban a comprar lo que a Ginny se le antojara, y caminaban juntos hasta Grimmauld Place Doce. La idea de Ron era llevar las cosas tranquilamente. Conocía a Hermione y sabía que era una chica muy tradicionalista, como su madre, así que no quería cometer ningún error al querer acelerar las cosas. Pero lo que no sabía Ron es que Hermione ya no quería ser mas una chica conservadora y tradicionalista, y eso él era el único culpable.

-Pasa todos los días por mí, me toma de la mano, me trata como una reina ¡Hasta me cela!

-¿Y te quejas?

Ginny comía un gran helado que le habían comprado Ron y Hermione esa tarde después de la escuela. Estaban en la habitación de Hermione, donde ella se quejaba el porqué Ron no daba el primer paso.

-No me dice nada, Ginny ¡Ni siquiera hace el intento por besarme!

-¿No me dijiste que ayer te dio un beso en la boca cuando fue por ti a la universidad?

-Sí, y hoy también. Pero yo quiero… quiero – Ginny levantó la ceja – quiero que me bese arrinconándome en la pared y que… y que me bese con pasión y que… me toque todo el cuerpo desesperadamente.

-Wow ¿Dónde está la Hermione que le daba pena usar minifaldas y escotes?

-Tu hermano tiene la culpa.

-¿Mi hermano o su trasero? – se burló Ginny.

-¿Por qué me trata diferente? – Se sentó Hermione en la cama a un lado de Ginny quitándole un poco de helado – cuando salía con Lavander la besaba así.

-Porque tú eres diferente.

-Sí, ya sé, soy fea y aburrida.

-Deja de decir eso. Mi hermano era un mujeriego de primera, andaba con una chica y con otra acostándose con ellas, pero siempre sin ningún compromiso. Contigo es diferente… contigo si quiere un compromiso.

-¿Tú crees?

-Conozco a mi hermano.

Ginny ya cumplía siete meses de embarazo. Tenía una pancita redondita, pero era lo único diferente en su cuerpo. Todos se sorprendían que no engordara de más al comer tanto. Harry la cuidaba y la consentía en todo. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa pelirroja que a veces lo llegaba a desesperar hasta volverlo loco.

Una tarde se encontraban todos viendo televisión en la sala, bueno a excepción de Ron que se había quedado dormido recargando su cabeza en una pierna de Hermione. Ginny tejía un mameluco tal como le había enseñado su madre, mientras Harry intentaba hallarle forma y sostenerle el estambre.

Sirius observaba como Harry le susurraba algo en el oído a Ginny y ella le daba un codazo en el estomago. Sin querer, soltó una risita melancólica.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Nada.

Remus volteó a verlo y también sonrió de la misma manera.

-Tú también lo recordaste – le dijo Sirius.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

-¿Recordar qué? – preguntó Harry.

-A tus padres. Tú y Ginny nos recuerdan mucho a ellos.

-La diferencia es que Lily sí sabía tejer – dijo Sirius burlándose de Ginny quien lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados – sin embargo, pelirroja, tienes mucho el carácter de Cornamenta: aventurero, alegre, adoraba el Quidditch y le encantaba hacer enojar a Lily, tal como lo haces tú con Harry.

Harry le sonrió a Ginny acariciando su cabello.

-¿Ya han pensado en el nombre del bebé? – les preguntó Sirius.

-No, aun no. Mañana iremos con el doctor y nos va a decir si es niño o niña – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Seguro será niño.

-¿Porqué estas tan seguro?

Harry se quedó viendo a Ginny directo a los ojos, transmitiéndole su preocupación por el futuro de su hijo. Así como él, antes de nacer ya estaba destinado a luchar por el bien de los demás. De pronto le vino un miedo terrible ¿Y si su hijo también quedara huérfano?

-No quiero pensar en eso, Harry.

-Te entiendo, pero…

-¡Que no quiero hablar de eso! ¡Estoy feliz porque voy a tener un hijo, no quiero que me recuerdes que sólo lo concebimos por una estúpida profecía! – le dijo Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ginny, tenemos que estar conscientes…

-¡Cállate!

Ginny salió llorando de la sala dejando a todos tristes, hasta Ron se había despertado con los gritos de su hermana y entendió a la perfección porque se había puesto así.

-Voy a hablar con ella – se levantó Harry.

-No, Harry, voy yo.

Ron caminó tranquilamente hacia la habitación de Ginny. La encontró llorando viendo hacia la ventana acariciando su vientre. Ron simplemente la abrazó y dejó que ella se tranquilizara en su pecho.

-Es mi hijo, Ron.

-Ginny ¿te has preguntado alguna vez cómo pudiste sobrevivir cuando Tom Riddle te tenia poseída? Tenías once años, eras una niña, sin embargo fuiste muy fuerte.

-Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo – sólo abrí la cámara de los secretos y casi muero, sino hubiera sido por ti y por Harry…

-Pero estuviste casi un año conviviendo con un libro maldito, con un ser maligno. Hermione me platicó todo sobre los horrocruxes, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y tú, a la edad de once años, tuviste un horrocrux en tus manos.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A que tú eres la única capaz de darle fuerzas a tu hijo, tú y Harry son las personas más fuertes que he conocido.

-Fuerte – soltó una risita secándose las lágrimas – claro, y estos últimos meses no he dejado de llorar por todo.

-Es el embarazo. Tu hijo debe ser fuerte pero también tiene que ser sensible, con sentimientos.

-No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hijo, Ron, soy tan feliz con Harry que quisiera que así estuviéramos siempre, que fuéramos una familia normal. Pero esa maldita profecía…

-Por esa profecía ahora eres feliz con Harry.

Ginny suspiró viendo a su hermano. Era verdad, sin esa profecía ella jamás hubiera regresado a Londres y mucho menos vuelto a ver a Harry.

Tocaron a la puerta, Harry poco a poco la abrió mostrando su cara de preocupación y tristeza.

-Pasa – le dijo Ron – te la dejo más tranquila.

Harry abrazó a Ginny acariciando su cabello, así estuvieron un momento sin decirse nada.

-No fue mi intención alterarte.

-Tengo miedo, Harry.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Apoyar a nuestro hijo, dándole amor y fuerzas. Estoy seguro que mis padres hicieron eso conmigo, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo.

Ginny lo vio a los ojos acariciando su mejilla.

-Ojala que se parezca a ti – Harry sonrió – James.

-¿James? Siempre me llamas Harry.

-Nuestro hijo, se llamará James ¿te parece?

-¿Estás segura? – Ginny asintió – me gusta.

Como Tonks los había prometido, invitó a Ginny a una misión. En realidad era una investigación sin importancia en el callejón Knockturn, pero esa simple salida para Ginny fue espectacular. Godric, el auror alumno de Tonks, las acompaño en todo momento. De inmediato él y Ginny se llevaron de maravilla, era un chico sumamente agradable y simpático.

-No puedo creer que estés embarazada, eres muy joven – le decía Godric mientras caminaban rumbo al callejón diagon detrás de Tonks quien iba muy concentrada en su reciente investigación- me imagino que el padre de tu hijo ha de estar muy contento.

-Sí, mi esposo está feliz.

-¿También estas casada?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y dónde está tu esposo?

-Estudiando.

-¿Y te deja venir al callejón knockturn sin ningún problema?

-No, pero él no lo sabe, así que más vale que tú no digas nada.

-Yo no lo conozco.

-Todo el mundo mágico lo conoce – comentó Ginny despreocupada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Pues quién es?

-Ginny, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no quiero problemas con el mal carácter de tu esposo – dijo Tonks dándose la media vuelta para estar frente a ellos.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy muy cansada.

Era un secreto entre Ginny, Tonks y Godric de salir de vez en cuando. En realidad Godric y Tonks cuidaban muy bien de Ginny y la llevaban únicamente a investigaciones simples. Godric y Ginny se llevaban de maravilla, platicaban de cualquier cosa por horas, hasta que Tonks la llevaba de regreso a Grimmauld Place 12 antes de que los demás habitantes de esa casa llegaran de sus respectivas actividades.

Era el cumpleaños de Albus Dumbledore y Hogwarts había preparado un evento especial para celebrarlo. Harry, así como el ministro Kingsley, eran invitados especiales. Ambos tenían que dar un discurso frente a todos los invitados de diferentes países.

Ginny se arreglaba frente al espejo mientras Harry resoplaba una y otra vez detrás de ella.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-Ginny, ve la hora que es, ya todos se fueron a Hogwarts.

-No me apures.

-Es que llevas horas arreglándote.

-Cuando quieras arreglarte y cargar con éste vientre, me avisas y te lo paso.

-No lo puedo creer, fuiste la primera en entrar a bañarte y ya todos están en Hogwarts menos tu y yo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es verse bien con ésta panza que tengo? ¡Ningún vestido me queda! Los de maternidad solo me hacen verme más gorda.

-Así te ves hermosa.

-Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso ¡Soy una vaca! Todos se dan cuenta de eso pero nadie se atreve a decírmelo. Por más que me maquillo para no verme tan cachetona, no resulta. Mis dedos están hinchados, ningún anillo me entra, y ni que decir de mis pies – empezó a llorar – ¡mis pies! No tienen forma ¡Soy una deforme!

Harry suspiró hondo para armarse de paciencia. Al menos dos o tres veces por semana era lo mismo, Ginny lloraba desconsolada por todos los malestares que le venían con el embarazo. Revisó de nuevo su reloj, ya tenía quince minutos de retraso, se suponía que él tenía que recibir a algunos invitados especiales y además iniciar el evento con su discurso.

-Mi amor, pequitas – le habló cariñosamente mientras ella se limpiaba la cara con papel higiénico, haciendo que todo el maquillaje que ya tenía se manchara sobre todo su rostro – jamás podré estar en tu lugar y sentir lo que ahora estas sintiendo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es decirte que para mi te ves hermosa, y si nadie te ha dicho nada, es porque todos ven en ti a una mujer que va a dar vida a un ser humano y estoy seguro que te admiran por eso.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Conoces a Sirius, sabes lo burlón que es y jamás te ha dicho gorda.

-Dice que como mucho.

-Pero es porque estas alimentando a nuestro hijo. Además, siempre has comido mucho y jamás habías estado gorda. Estoy seguro que si no comieras, él sería el primero en decirte que tendrías que comer más.

-¿Me veo bien? – le preguntó mostrándole su vestido de gala.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Hermione le hizo unos arreglos.

-Pues lo hizo de maravilla. Ahora ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-Claro, solo dame unos minutos para volverme a maquillar.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero asegurándose de que Ginny no lo viera.

Habían llegado directamente a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall por la red flu. Como ya tenían bien entendido, nadie debería dar a entender que Harry y Ginny eran pareja, mucho menos en un evento tan grande y con gente extraña. Deberían desconfiar de todos.

Harry fue el primero en llegar al gran comedor donde ya estaba bastante concurrido. Para su buena suerte, aun no empezaban formalmente el evento. Ginny bajó lentamente las escaleras recordando su único año que había vivido ahí, un año bastante difícil para una niña de once años. Sin embargo, también tenía buenos recuerdos.

Ron le hizo compañía a Ginny, Harry había sido muy especifico con él para que no la dejara sola en ningún momento, ya que él tendría que tener distancia con ella. Pero Hermione no podía estar mucho tiempo alejada de Ron, así que después de saludar a las personalidades importantes que la conocían como "la amiga de Harry Potter, quien lo acompaño a destruir horrocruxes" se dirigió a la mesa de Ginny y Ron para estar con ellos.

Harry veía de lejos a Ginny platicando animadamente con Hermione. Moría por estar a un lado de ella y bailar toda la noche, sin embargo, tenía que soportar a todos esos magos de gran renombre y sus conversaciones aburridas.

-Señor Potter – le dijo un hombre prendiendo un puro casi en su cara - ¿Qué opina de la nueva ley de transportes mágicos?

Harry soltó un pequeño bufido para que no lo escuchara ese hombre. Lo había interrumpido viendo a Ginny ¿Qué acaso no entendía que quería ver a su esposa? Se comportó de lo más educado como venía haciéndolo desde que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Cuando terminó de hablar por un buen tiempo con ese hombre, volteó de nuevo hacia la mesa de Ginny y ya no la encontró. Caminó disimuladamente por el gran salón buscando donde podría estar, ella o Ron con Hermione, pero no los encontró a ninguno de los tres. Diez minutos después, que para Harry fue como una hora de estar caminando y siendo saludado por personas que no recordaba bien sus nombres, los vio entrando al salón. Hermione alcanzó a verlo y de inmediato supo que había estado preocupado por la cara que tenia.

-Voy con Harry – le dijo a los hermanos pelirrojos.

-Mándale un beso de mi parte y dile que se ve guapísimo, que esta como para comérmelo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, Ginny siempre con sus comentarios.

-¿Dónde estaban? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ginny quería ir al baño.

-¿Está bien?

-Claro que está bien. Por cierto, ella y Ron quieren dar un paseo por el colegio.

-¿Qué? No, no quiero perder de vista a Ginny.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Hermione, vayan tú y Ron, Ginny no puede andar por el colegio como si nada.

-¿Qué le puede pasar?

-No sé, la puede asustar Peeves, o una mandrágora, la pueden marear las escaleras cuando se muevan – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco – la puede golpear el sauxe boxeador…

-Por Merlín, Harry – le dijo Hermione exasperada – pero le voy a decir que fuiste tú él que no quiso que fuera y a ver cómo te va.

-Dile que la amo – le dijo Harry ya cuando Hermione se había dado la media vuelta alejándose de él.

Como era de esperarse, Harry vio de lejos a Ginny echar chispas y dirigirle una de las peores miradas que jamás había hecho. Sabía que llegando a casa, la cosa se iba a poner muy fea. Ya podía escuchar sus gritos y rabietas por ser tan sobreprotector con ella. Le cerró el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta y se fue a buscar a Remus y a Sirius.

Habían pasado unos minutos en que Harry platicaba con Remus y Sirius, y según él también cuidando a Ginny de lejos, cuando la vio platicar con un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida. Se le hizo de lo más extraño, él conocía a mucha gente, sin embargo, ese hombre no se le hacía para nada conocido. Todo lo contrario a Ginny, quien reía junto con él como si se conocieran tiempo atrás.

-¿Conocen a ese hombre que esta con Ginny?

Tanto Sirius como Remus vieron en dirección hacia donde veía Harry.

-Es Godric Coulson, un nuevo chico en el cuartel – le contesto Sirius.

-Oh, sí, lo he visto con Dora, creo que es su alumno – comentó Remus.

-¿Y qué carajos hace platicando con Ginny?

-No lo sé.

Vieron como los dos se reían y después Godric acariciaba con ternura el vientre de Ginny.

-Pero qué demonios…

-Harry, cálmate – lo detuvo Remus del brazo.

-Pero… ¿Quién se cree ese para tocar a Ginny?

-No puedes hacer un espectáculo aquí – le dijo Sirius muy serio viendo alrededor – mucho menos que tenga que ver con Ginny.

-Sirius tiene razón. En la casa le preguntas a Ginny que tiene que ver con Coulson – Remus soltó lentamente el brazo de Harry.

Harry se acomodó su traje de gala sin dejar de ver a Ginny y a ese hombre.

-¿Te traigo algo de tomar? – le preguntó Godric a Ginny.

-No, después voy a tener que ir mucho al baño – Ginny suspiro – como me gustaría bailar.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?

-Creo que no me vería muy bien bailando yo sola.

-Pues aquí estoy yo. No seré el mejor bailador, pero me defiendo.

-Olvídalo, con esta panza, a los dos minutos estaría agotada. Además – Ginny lo vio con la ceja levantada - ¿no se supone que Tonks te tiene en una misión?

-Sí, vigilar la fiesta, y eso hago.

-Claro que no, llevas como quince minutos platicando conmigo.

-Bueno te hago compañía. Además ¿a quién le molestaría que estuviera platicando contigo?

Ginny abrió los ojos asustada, lo había olvidado: Harry, si Harry la viera con…

-Buenas noches.

Escuchó Ginny a su espalda. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse de inmediato.

-Buenas noches – saludo Godric volteando y sorprendiéndose de quien era la persona quien había llegado a saludarlos.

-¿Interrumpo?

-Harry Potter – se levantó Godric emocionado – es un gusto conocerlo – le ofreció la mano – soy Godric Coulson, trabajo en el cuartel de aurores.

-Mucho gusto – le correspondió Harry el saludo de mano, pero con una mirada seria.

-¿Le puedo servir en algo?

-En realidad – Harry vio a Ginny que en ningún momento había levantado la mirada para verlo a la cara – estoy buscando a mi amiga Hermione Granger ¿la han visto de casualidad?

-No, yo en realidad acabo de llegar.

-Vaya, que suerte ha tenido señor Coulson, llegando a la fiesta y conociendo a una mujer muy hermosa – dijo Harry con una sonrisa falsa señalando a Ginny –aunque supongo que ya está ocupada – dijo viendo el vientre abultado de Ginny - ¿Dónde está su esposo?

-Oh… no ha podido venir – sonrió Ginny y empezó a tomar de un solo trago su agua mineral.

-Disculpen si interrumpí – dijo Harry fingiendo inocencia – se notaba que la estaban pasando de maravilla.

-Solo platicábamos, Ginny no quiere bailar, piensa que soy un mal bailador.

Ginny sonrió de lado y pidió otra agua mineral. Si no estuviera embarazada, seguro en esos momentos pediría whiskey de fuego.

-Realmente es un gusto conocerlo, señor Potter, creo que todos los que estudiamos para aurores, lo vemos a usted como un ejemplo.

-Gracias – dijo Harry viendo a Ginny como se devoraba su agua mineral.

-Yo sé que usted es un hombre muy ocupado, pero realmente me encantaría conocerlo un poco más para…

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – lo interrumpió Harry.

-No – dijo rápidamente Ginny casi ahogándose con el agua.

-No, en realidad no – dijo Godric en complicidad con Ginny.

-Nos acaba de presentar Tonks.

-Cierto, yo trabajo con Tonks, es mi mentor en el cuartel.

-Ah vaya. Entonces se acaban de conocer – dijo Harry analizando a las dos personas que tenía delante de él.

Se hizo una tensión en el ambiente. Ginny estaba nerviosa porque la descubriera Harry de que conocía a Godric. Era obvio que le iba a preguntar cómo, dónde, porque y sobre todo ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? Por otra parte, Harry y Godric trataban de encontrar una lógica de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cada uno con diferente propósito.

-Esta fiesta es de lo más lujosa – llegó Tonks despreocupada tomándose una copa de vino.

-Hola, Tonks – dijo Ginny haciéndole gestos con los ojos para que se diera cuenta de la situación, cosa que la auror captó al momento.

-Godric ¿podrías ir a dar un recorrido al campo de quidditch? Al parecer el whisky de fuego les ha caído de maravilla, tanto que hasta quieren volar y jugar un partidito.

-Claro.

Godric caminó unos pasos con el ceño fruncido. Se detuvo un momento escondido entre unas personas simulando levantar una servilleta, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar:

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Harry…

Harry levantó la mano para que Tonks no dijera nada, él tenía la vista fija en Ginny.

-Contesta.

-No lo conozco.

-Harry, te llama Kingsley – dijo Tonks nerviosa.

Harry volteó hacia donde le señalaba Tonks, en efecto, Kingsley y Dumbledore tenían la vista fija en él, y a un lado, Sirius y Remus. Era obvio que los cuatro habían presenciado la escena y temían que llegara a mayores cosas.

-Hablamos en la casa – le dijo Harry a Ginny caminando hacia los cuatro adultos y dejando solas a Ginny y a Tonks, sin percatarse de que Godric estaba observando y sobre todo, cuestionándose lo que acababa de ocurrir.


End file.
